O NO SHI Remake
by Greyy.Lord
Summary: Apa manusia itu benar-benar setara? saat ini masyarakat selalu menuntut yang namanya kesetaraan. adapun seorang bijak pernah berkata, "Surga menciptakan seluruh manusia dengan setara". tapi tentu saja masih ada maksud lain di balik hal itu, yaitu kita semua memang setara sejak lahir, namun perlahan terbentuklah pembeda diantara manusia itu sendiri. namun, tidak denganku, karena aku
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

 **:** **NARUTO DAN SEMUA KARAKTER DALAM CERITA, BUKANLAH KEPUNYAAN SAYA. (KECUALI KARAKTER OOC).**

 **.**

 **WARNING:**

 **SMART NARU! GOOD LUCKE NARU! OOCC!**

 **PAIRING : XXXXX** **[RAHASIA]** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1. (PARALOC)**

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **JEDARRRRR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TESS! TESS! TESS!**_

.

Hujan deras dan petir sedang mengguyur kota kyoto dan sekitarnya di malam yang dingin ini. Di dalam kawasan hutan di kyoto, terlihat seorang manusia dengan pakaian copang camping dan luka disekujur tubuhnya, sedang pingsan di tegah derasnya hujan di hutan itersebut. Orang itu merupakan seorang pria yang kira-kira berumur 18 tahun, dan memiliki rambut merah jabrik yang agak panjang.

Tidak lama kemudian, mata pria itu terbuka secara perlahan yang memperlihatkan mata emas setajam elang. Dia menatap datar langit malam yang sedang menurunkan tetesan air dengan derasnya. Dengan pelan, dia mencoba bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ughh". Dia meringis saat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terasa hancur.

Menghiraukan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, dia tetap bangkit walaupun seluruh tubuhnya terasa hancur. Setelah berhasil berdiri, dia memegang tangan kirinya dan menatap sayu kedepan.

.

 **DEGG**!

.

"NI-SAN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! JANGAN NI-SAN..."

.

Dia memgang kepalanya yang terasa sakit pada saat sekilas ingatan muncul di dalam kepalanya.

'Apa yang terjadi?! Seharusnya aku sudah mati!'. Pikirnya.

Dia menatap sekelilingnya.

'Hutan? Aku belum perna melihat hutan ini!'. Pikirnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba, matanya manajam dan mimik mukannya mengeras. Dia menatap lurus kedepan dan mulai bersiaga.

'Aura ini!'. Batinnya.

Dia terus menatap kedepan dan samakin meningkatkan kewaspadaanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja...

.

 _ **SHINGGGG**_!

.

'Cih, sial!'

.

 _ **BLARRRRRR**_!

.

Sebuah tembakan laser meluncur kearahnya dan meledak tepat di tempat dia berpijak. Ledakannya cukup besar sehingga area di sekitar ledakan itu hancur lebur, dan menimbulkan kepulan asap yang cukup tebal.

.

 _ **WUSHHH**_!

.

Pria berambut merah itu berhasil lolos dari ledakan tadi dan keluar dari kepulan asap itu. Tapi sayang, dia sedikit terlambat.

.

 _ **TES! TES! TESS!**_

 _ **.**_

Darah terus saja menetes dari lengen kirinya yang putus. Dia menatap lengan kirinya dengan pandangan datar.

'Putus? Sakit?! Jadi benar, aku masih hidup! Tapi, bagaimana?!'. Pikirnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan lengannya, Dia kembali menatap ke arah tempatnya berpijak tadi yang sekarang terlihat hancur dan meninggalkan kawah berdiameter 10 m, dan dalamnya 2 m.

'Serangan yang cukup berbahaya. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, aku pasti mati jika terkena serangan itu!' pikirnya.

.

 _ **GROOOOOARRRR**_!

.

Aungan hewan buas mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas. Matanya sedikit membulat pada saat dia melihat seekor kucing yang cukup besar berekor 2, yang tubuhnya berbalut api biru, bersiap menyerangnya dengan cakar raksasanya.

.

 _ **DUAKHHHH!**_

 _ **BRAKKKK!**_

.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja monster itu terpental kesamping dan menabrak batu yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya sehingga menimbulkan retakan yang cukup besar di sana.

.

 **BRUKK**!

.

"OHOGKK" Pria berambut merah itu tiba-tiba saja berlutut dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

'Sial, untung masih sempat. Tapi!'. Pikirnya sambil melirik monster biru itu yang saat ini sedang berusaha bangkit.

Setelah berhasil bangun, kucing raksasa itu menatap tajam dirinya.

.

 _ **GRRRRRRRR**_!

.

Kucing itu menggeram marah kepadanya. Dan dengan sekali hentakan, dia melesat cepat ke arah pria berambut merah tadi. Melihat kucing itu melesat kearahnya, dia hanya diam sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburuh tanpa berusaha menghindar ataupun bangkit dari berlututnya. Sudah dekat dari sang target, kucing raksasa itu bersiap untuk melayangkan cakarnya ke arah si pria.

.

 _ **SLASHHH!**_

 _ **BRAKHH!**_

.

Akan tetapi lima meter dari sang target, cakar kucing raksasa itu malah berebnturan dengan dinding transparan berwana merah yang muncul melindungi pria tersebut.

 **"Hentinkan Kuroko!"**

Kucing raksasa itu menolehkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara berat tersebut. Terlihat sesosok makhluk bersayap gagak dan berpakaian khas perang zaman Edo, sedang melayang di udara dan melihat kucing raksasa itu dengan datar. pria yang menjadi target serangan kucing raksasa tadi, sedikit menoleh keatas ikit melihat orang yang telah menghentikan serangan yang mengancam nyawanya. dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan darah yang terus saja keluar dari lengan kirinya yang putus, Pria itu mencoba meneliti siapa gerangan makhluk yang sedang melayang dengan sayap gagak di atasnya.

'Makhluk apa itu?' pikirnya penasaran.

Paham dengan ucapan itu, kucing raksasa tersebut mulai menurunkan cakarnya dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. tidak lama, tiba-tiba saja tubuh kucing itu mengeluarkan cahaya biru yang sangat terang. Dan setelah sinar meredup, maka terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut biru dan berwajah datar. (Lihat aja profil dari kuroro di anime Kuroko no basuke)

Pemuda yang bernama Kuroko itu, langsung saja berlutut layaknya kesatria yang sedang menghadap pimpinannya.

"Tengu sama" Ucap Hormat Kuroko.

"Kenapa Tengu-sama menghentikanku? Bukankah orang ini adalah anggota teroris yang ingin menculik Yasaka-sama?!". Tanya Kuroko.

Secara perlahan, sosok yang bernama tengu turun kebawah dan mendarat di antara Kuroko dan Pria berambut merah itu. Pria berambut merah tersebut, terus menatap sosok bernama tengu dengan teliti. Tengu menatap pria itu dengan pandangan datar dan sedikit tajam. Setelah merasa cukup melihatnya, Tengu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kuroko.

"Seharusnya kau harus lebih waspada walaupun sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sedang sekarat sekalipun. Perhatikan baik-baik, ada apa di depanmu itu" Ucap tengu sambil menunjuk kearah Pria berambut merah tadi.

Kuroko yang penasaran dengan ucapan Tengu, langsung menatap intens ke arah targetnya tadi. Cukup lama dia menatap, tiba-tiba saja dia sedikitn tersentak.

"I-ini?!". Gumam Kuroko.

"benar! Jika kau terus melanjutkan seranganmu, maka kaulah yang akan terluka parah. Atau kemungkinan terburuknya, kau akan mati." ucap Tengu.

Benar saja, di samping tubuh pria itu terlihat samar sebuah tombak yang cukup besar mengarah ke arah Kuroko. Kenapa bisa tombak itu tidak terlihat oleh Kuroko? Itu karna, tombak itu terbuat dari angin yang menyatu dan membentuk sebuah tombak yang siap menusuk lawan.

'Dia bukan manusia biasa! Dia dapat bertahan dari serangan Kuroko dan bahkan hampir membunuh Kuroko walau dengan tubuh seperti itu'. pikir tengu yang menatap Pria itu dengan datar.

"Lagipula, dia bukanlah anggota teroris itu". Ucap tengu.

"kalau dia bukan anggota teroris itu. Lalu, kenapa dia bisa berada di hutan terlarang yang di gunakan oleh teroris itu untuk kabur?!" tanya Kuroko.

Tengu menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Kuroko.

"Karna kalau memang dia adalah anggota teroris, maka aku akan mengetahuinya. Karena aku sendirilah yang sudah berhadapan dengan teroris itu". Ucap dingin Tengu dengan suara beratnya.

Kuroko yang menyadari kesalahannya, langsung saja menundukan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku Tengu-sama!". Ucap Kuroko menyesal.

.

 _ **BRUKKK**_!

.

Mereka berdua kembali menatap Pria berambut merah tadi. Terlihat Pria itu tersungkur dan tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang masih keluar dari tangan kirinya yang putus.

'Akhirnya dia pingsan juga'

"Sebaiknya kita sekarang pulang dan merawat manusia ini. Dia sepertinya telah menghadapi pertarungan hingga keadaannya seperti ini. Di tambah lagi, serangan yang kau buat membuatnya kehilangan lengan dan itu menambah parah lukannya. Kalau dibiarkan, dia bisa mati" ucap tengu.

Mendengar ucapan Tengu, Kuroko tersentak dan langsung saja bangkit dari acara berlututnya.

"Tapi Tengu-sama, dia ini orang yang berbahaya! Apakah Tengu-sama tidak lihat? Walaupun dia sekarat seperti itu, dia masih bisa membuatku terpojok. Bagaimana kalau dia adalah mata-mata atau anggota kelompok itu!". Ucap Kuroko.

Tengu mengangkat pria itu dan menarunya di bahu. Diapun sedikit melirik ke arah Kurako.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan memasang segel pengekang untuk berjaga-jaga. Dan jika benar dia adalah mata-mata dari kelompok itu, maka aku sendirilah yang akan menghabisinya!". Ucap Tengu.

Mendengar ucapan Tengu, Kuroko tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti apa yang di katakan Tengu..

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi, bagaimana dengan teroris itu?!". Tanya Kuroko.

"Sudalah! Untuk sekarang, kita biarkan mereka lolos. Lagipula, aku sudah tidak merasakan energi mereka". Ucap tengu dan balas anggukan oleh Kuroko.

"Ayo kita pergi" ucap tengu lalu dia melirik pria yang ada di bahunya.

'memanipulasi angin tanpa gerakan dan lingkaran sihir sehebat itu, bahkan mampu membentuknya menjadi beberapa serangan yang sangat tidak lazim untuk ukuran sebuah elemen angin. menarik!' pikirnya sebelum dirinya terbang menuju istana Youkai diikuti oleh Kuroko yang kembali berubah menjadi monster kucing dan berlari mengikuti Tengu.

.

.

.

Kyoto, merupakan salah satu kota terbesar yang ada di jepang dengan segudang keindahan dan adat di dalamnya. kota ini memiliki sejarah dan berbagai macam tempat wisata yang bisa di singgahi oleh para wistawan lokal maupun manca Negara. namun dari semua itu, ada satu rahasia yang tidak bisa diketahui oleh para Manusia biasa yaitu, Youkai!

benar, Youkai! mereka adalah salah satu ras supranatural yang menguasai daratan Kyoto tersebut. merek memiliki markas di sebuah kuil tua yang menjadi salah satu tempat paraiwisata. kalau untuk manusia biasa, tentu saja mereka tidak akan bisa melihat tempat tersebut karena adanya kekai yang melingkupi seluruh istana Youkai. bahkan mungkin bisa di katakan bahwa markas para Youkai berada di dalan dimensi berbeda yang dimana kekai tersebut bertujuan untuk memisahkan kedua dimensi itu namun secara bersamaan menjadi pembatas antara dua dunia tersebut.

dan sekarang disinilah kita berada, Kerajaan Youkai dengan luas yang setara dengan sebuah kota modern. seperti yang bisa dilihat, kerajaan ini masih sangat mempertahankan budaya kunonya mulai dari arsitektur bangunan, hingga pakaian dan makanan masilah tradisional. namun jangan salah, semua penduduk di kerajaan ini bukanlah manusia, melainkan para Youkai yang tentu saja memilik teknologi yang tidak kala dengan manusia. hanya saja, mereka lebih memperioritaskan budaya dibandingkan segalanya.

yasudalah, kebanyakn bacot loh Thor!

sekarang kita akan beralih ke tempat tokoh utama kita. terlihat saat ini seorang pemuda berambut merah agak panjang, sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dengan beberapa infus yang menjadi cadangan makanan dan cairan untuk tubuhnya. dilihat dari ruangannya, jelas itu adalah ruangan perawatan rumah sakit yang selalu mempertahankan warna putih di sekitarnya.

sebenarnya tidak hanya pemuda itu yang ada di ruangan ini, melainkan juga terdapat dua orang pria yang saat ini sedang berbicara di samping ranjang pemuda berambut merah tadi.

"jadi, apakah operasinya sukses?" tanya seorang pria dengan setelan kimono hitam di tubuhnya. pria itu memiliki tampang cukup dewasa dengan rambut hitam jabrik dan mata hitam yang selalu menajam di situasi apapun.

sedangkan orang yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda mengiyakan. dari penampilannya, tentu saja dia adalah dokter yang sepertinya habis melakukan operasi terhadap pasien pria berambut merah kita.

"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Tengu-sama! sebagai info, mungkin dia tidak akan sadarkan diri selama seminggu dari sekarang" ucapnya hormat dan bergegas kelura dari ruangan putih itu meninggalkan Tengu yang hanya menatap tajam sosok yang saat ini sedang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang.

mungkin beberapa dari kalian ada yang mempertanyakan tentang penampilan Tengu. tenang saja, dia hanya berubah ke wujud manusianya. tentu saja tidak mungkin dirinya menggunakan wujud Tengu di dalan rumah sakit. dan juga, kalau ada yang kurang sesuai dengan aslinya, maklumi saja karena saya membuatnya berdasarkan imajinasi saya sendiri.

kembali ke Tengu, saat ini dia masih menatap tajam Naruto dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada. namun pandanganya sedikit menyipit saat melihat jari dari pemuda itu sedikit bergerak menandakan bahwa dia akan segera sadar.

'satu minggu yah? aku rasa dokter mamang bukanlah seorang peramal' pikirnya miris.

membuka matanya secara perlahan, dan cahaya putilah yang pertama menusuk matanya. berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan, akhirnya dia bisa terbiasa dan tersadar sepenuhnya.

putih dan bau obat-obatan adalah hal pertama yang dia lihat dan cium. tanpa berpikirpun dia sudah tau kalau ini adalah rumah sakit.

Degg

instingnya sedikit berbunyi saat merasakan adanya energi tak asing berada di samping tempat dirinya berbaring. sedikit melirik, dia dapat melihat seorang pria dewasa yang sedang menatapnya tajam dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

"baguslah kau sudah sadar, jadi aku tidak perlu lagi menunggu selama satu minggu"

walau terdengar seperti sebua lelucon, tapi ekspresi datar dan dingin di wajahnya hanya akan membuat anak kecil menangis ketakutan.

Naruto tidak membalas, dirinya lebih terpatok pada penampilan pria itu. seingatnya, energi ini adalah milik makhluk buruk rupa bersayap gagak yang terakhir kali dia lihat sebelum pingsan. namun saat ini apa yang dirinya lihat sangatlah jauh berbeda.

sempat dia berpikir, apakah trangender itu benar ada? tapi dia hilangkan pikiran itu karena akan terasa memalukan jika dia yang berpikiran seperti itu.

lelah menatap Tengu, matanya kembali mengarah keatas hanya untuk berhadapan dengan lampu putih yang semakin membuat ruangan itu bercahaya putih.

"dimana ini?" pertanyaan bodoh memang mengingat dirinya sudah mengatahui bahwa dirinya berada di sebuah rumah sakit. namun orang pintar pasti akan mengerti bahwa hal yang dia tanyakan bukanlah tempatnya bernaungnya sekarang, melainkan sebuah daerah yang saat ini menjadi tempatnya berada.

"Kyoto.. lebih tepatnya, kau berada di kerajaan para Youkai" dan untung saja Tengu bisa menangkap dengan baik pertanyaan tersebut.

'Youkai?' seingatnya, itu adalah sebutan untuk ras siluman yang selalu menjadi mitos di dunianya. ahhh... setidaknya itu bukanlah sekedar mitos mengingat adanya siluman rubah berekor yang selalu mengganggunya. tapi tetap saja, selama bertahun-tahun masa pengembaraannya, dia tidak pernah mengingat adanya kerajaan Youkai di dunia ini, apalagi saat mengetahui bahwa seluruh orang yang berada dalam jangkauan sensornya memiliki jenis energi yang sama dengan pria di sampingnya itu. yang itu berarti, bahwa semua makhluk yang ada dalam kerajaan ini adalah Yokai. yahhh, setidaknya itulah yang dia ketahui!

untuk orang bodoh, pasti mereka akan bertanya 'kerajaan youkai?' 'dimana itu?' 'aku tidak pernah mengingat ada tempat ini!'. dan pada akhirnya mereka akan memberi tahukan asal muasal atau jati dirinya. namun sayang, dia tidaklah sebodoh itu.

mengetahui bahwa pria dan seluruh makhluk yang ada disini bukanlah manusia, ditambah dengan jenis energi yang sangat jauh berbeda dari dirinya, tentu saja membuatnya sangat waspada dan tidak akan mengambil tidakan apapun yang bisa saja menjadi resiko dikehidupannya mendatang. terutama membeberkan informasi bahwa dirinya bukan berasal dari dunia ini! sungguh, itu adalah hal yang paling bodoh jika memberikan informasi sepenting itu terhadap golongan yang bahkan tidk bisa dianggap sebagai manusia. apalagi saat dirinya mengingat adanya siluman kucing jadi-jadian yang telah memutuskan tangannya tanpa sebab yang jelas.

karena melihat si pemuda hanya diam tanpa mau merespon ucapannya, akhirnya Tengu mengambil tindakan untuk kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"karena kau telah sadar, bolehkah aku bertanya siapkah dirimu ini? dari auramu, kau jelas terasa seperti seorang manusia biasa. namun berbeda dengan energi yang terasa jelas bahwa kau bukanlah manusia biasa! jadi bisa katakan dari golongan manakah kau berasal?"

mendengar pertanyaan itu, diapun berpikir. 'sebagai ras yang terlihat pintar, sepertinya makhluk ini sedikit bodoh'. karena secara tidak langsung, dia memberikan informasi penting kepada pemuda berambut merah itu.

dari pertanyaan tersebut, dia akhirnya dapat mengetahui bahwa dunia ini tidak hanya dipenuhi oleh manusia maupun ras yang diberi nama Youkai itu, namun juga terdapat beberapa golongan lain yang sepertinya memiliki ras dan kemampuan yang berbeda pula.

dan dari semua hal itu, diapun menyimpulkan bahwa dunia ini bukanlah dunia yang selama ini menjadi tempat dirinya tinggal. banyak spekulasi yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam otaknya untuk menjelaskan semua kemungkinna yang bisa terjadi. tapi satu-satunya yang masuk dalam logikanya adalah,... perpindahan Dimensi! ditambah dengan tidak tau menahuanya mereka dengan jenis energi miliknya, semakin menambah akurasi dugaannya. apalagi saat dirinya merasakan jenis energi asing sepanjang jangkauan sensornya.

sungguh, dia tidak tau harus menganggap ini sebagai sebuah mukjizat atau sebuah kesialan. dia memang sedikit legah mengetahui bahwa dirinya belumlah mati, namun dilain pihak dirinya harus rela terdapar di dunia yang sepertinya jauh lebih rumit dari dunia tempatnya berada.

namun jika tebakannya itu memang benar, maka salah satu kebingungan terbesarnya tentang interval dimensi, telah terjawab. dan tentu saja hal itu menjadi kepuasan tersendiri bagi seorang maniak jutsu sepertinya.

melihat tidak ada respon dari pemuda tersebut, Tengu akhirnya menyerah dan menghela nafas pelan.

"hahh.. untuk kali ini, aku tidak akan bertanya lebih kepadamu mengingat keadaanmu yang sedang dalam masa pemulihan pasca oprasi"

berbalik dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar, Tengu berhenti saat tangannya memegang knock pintu dan sedikit melirik kearah pemuda tersebut yang masih diam dan menatap datar lampu kamarnya.

"tapi setelah keadaanmu sudah membaik, jangan harap kau bisa menutup mulutmu seperti itu"

 _ **CLEKK**_

setelah Tengu keluar dan menutup pintu, barulah mata pemuda itu bergerak untuk sedikit melirik kearah pintu yang menjadi tempat Tengu keluar tadi. seperti dugaannya, hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi. dilihat dari sisi manapun juga, pria itu bukanlah pribadi yang bisa menahan kesabarannya. amun dieinya sedikit bingung akan sesuatu.

jujur saja, mendengar mereka adalah kaum siluman yang terlihat begitu hebat hingga bisa berubah menjadi manusia biasa, membuat Naruto sedikit wasapda. tapi dari apa yang dia rasakan, mungkin kekuatan mereka tidalah lebih dari shinobi bertingkat Jounin atau anbu. hanya pria bernama Tengu itulah yang memiliki aura dan tingkat energi yang bisa disetarakan dengan seorang Kage. selain itu, bukanlah suatu masalah baginya. setidaknya, itulah yang dapat dia tangkap dalam radius satu kilometer dari sensornya.

tapi tetap saja dirinya harus tetap waspada jika saja terjadi hal yang diluar perkiraannya. sudalah, dia tidak ingin terlalu banyak berpikir untuk saat ini. ditambah dengan nasib sial yang menimpa lengan kirinya, sudah cukup membuat dirinya kelelahan. yahhh, setidaknya dia tidak kehilangan ingatan seperti kebanyakan fic Mainstraem lainnya. jadi untuk saat ini, dia akan memanfaatkan keadaan untuk beristrahat hingga kekuatannya kembali pulih. diapun menutup mata dan kembali masuk kedalam kehampaan yang selalu menemaninya selama ini.

.

.

 _ **[skip.. 1 Bulan kemudian]**_

.

bagi beberapa orang, mungkin ini adalah keadaan yang bisa membuat mereka berdigik ngeri atau bahkan berlari pulang dan tidak ingin kembali. tapi tentu saja, hal itu tidaklah berlaku bagi pemeran utama kita satu ini.

walau dihadapkan dengan sepuluh makhluk paling berpengaruh di kerajaan ini dengan berbagai macam tampang mengerikan disertai oleh aura intimidasi ynag terasa begitu berat, tidak membuat Naruto bergeming dan hanya duduk tenang tanpa melepaskan ekspresi datarnya.

oke, sebelumnya dia harus mengakui bahwa tebakannya sedikit melenceng saat ini. awalnya dia mengira bahwa kerajaan ini hanya memiliki makhluk dengan tingkat kekuatan terbesar yang setara dengan kage. dan sekarang, dirinya harus dibuat terkejut saat kesepuluh makhluk yang sedang duduk melingkar dihadapannya itu ternyata memiliki tekanan energi yang bahkan hampir menyamai bijuu. terutama satu-satunya seorang wanita dewasa yang saat ini sedang asik menikmati secangkir tehnya dengan anggun. mengukur dengan sensornya, dia dapat mengetahui bahwa dialah makhluk yang memiliki tekanan energi paling mendekati para bijuu sekaligus paling kuat diantara mereka semua. bahkan auranyapun sangat mirip dengan sirubah pengganggu yang dulu pernah menjadi partnernya.

selain itu, dia juga menyadari bahwa kerajaan ini ternyata begitu luas hingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa masih banyak makhluk dengan kemampuan menyamai kage. dan hal ini tentu saja semakin menambah kewaspadaannya. ditambah dengan adanya Tengu dengan wujud silumannya berada di belakang wanita tersebut, menambah jumblah karakter yang harus diwaspadai oleh Naruto.

"jadi... biskah kita mulai pertemuannya?" ucap anggun wanita tersebut sambil menaruh secangkir teh ke atas meja bundar besar yang menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka.

tidak ada yang menjawab menandakan bahwa mereka semua setuju.

"baiklah.. pertama-tama saya sebagai pemimpin para Youkai meminta maaf kepada pemuda-san karena meminta anda untuk menghadiri pertemua formal ini" ucapnya sambil menatap sopan kearah Naruto.

mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, tentu saja membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. karena baginya untuk ukuran seorang siluman, mereka ternyata memiliki sikap yang cukup sopan baginya. tapi entalah, mungkin itu adalah taktik agar dirinya dapat mempercayai mereka atau membuat dirinya melonggarkan kesiagaannya. tapi untuk Shinobi yangg melebihi kata 'veteran' sepertinya, tentu hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

"aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi mengingat aku berada di daerah kekuasan kalian, aku rasa tidak ada alasan untuk menolak undangan ini" balas Naruto tanpa melepaskan aksen datarnya.

dan tentu saja hal itu mendapat reaksi tajam dari hampir semua makhluk yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut, kecuali sang wanita yang masih memeprtahankan senyum dan sikap bangsawannya.

"dari ucapanmu, sepertinya kau tidaklah asing dengan keberadaan kami. itu membuktikan bahwa kau sudah mengetahui keberadaan para makhluk Supranatural! apakah aku benar?"

pemuda itu tidaklah bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh si wanita adalah bertujuan untuk mengetahui kebenaran dari dirinya. mengingat mereka adalah makhluk Suprnatural seperti yang dirinya duga, maka identitasnya sebagai manusia pastilah telah diketahui. dan dari apa yang dia serap selama ini, diapun mengerti bahwa di dunia ini Manusia adalah makhluk yang paling lemah dan sma sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaan makhluk Supranatural.

mengingat ucapan Tengu saat dirinya masih dirawat, kemungkinan besar bahwa manusia dengan tekanan energi seperti dirinya adalah hal yang langkah atau bahkan tidak ada di dunia ini. dan hal itu bisa saja menjadi masalah yang akan membuat identitasnya terbongkar. walau bagaimanapun juga, informasi adalah hal terpenting dalam menjalani kehidupan dalam keadaan abnormal seperti ini.

"itu benar! apakah ada masalah dengan hal itu?" untuk saat ini, Naruto akan menjawab seadanya sambil mengumpulkna informasi untuk menghalau pertanyaan yang bisa membahayakan identitasnya.

"hohhh.. untuk ukuran manusia, ternyata kau cukup berani rupanya!" ucap sinis salah satu petinggi saat melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"sadarilah derajatmu, makhluk rendahan sepertimu tidak pantas bersikap seperti itu dihadapan kami!" lanjut petinggi lainnya dengan nada geram.

hanya perasaannya saja, atau ucapan dan sikap para tetua tua bangka ini terdengar seperti nostalgia dalam ingatannya. entalah, mungkin semua penggila politik dan kekuasaan memanglah seperti itu.

"begitukah?" meletakan tangan kanannya di atas meja, Naruto mencoba untuk mengetes sejauh mana tindakan yang akan dilakukan oleh para tetua ini.

"jadi bisa jelaskan,... dari sisi mana sehingga tua bangka seperti kalian pantas untuk dihormati?" balas Naruto masih dengan tatapan datarnya namun dengan nada yang terdengar begitu menusuk.

"KAUUU-"

"hentikan!"

suara dari sang wanita menghentikan salah satu tetua yang sepertinya hendak melakukan tindakan dengan mengeluarnya tekanan energi dari tubuhnya. tangannya terkepal erat dan energi yang dia keluarkanpun berangsur-angsur mulai menghilang. walau saat ini dia sedang begitu marah karena ejekan Naruto, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa mengabaikan perintah dari pemimpin para kaum Youkai tersebut.

tidak hanya dia, melainkna seluruh tetua yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut juga merasa marah dan menatap tajam Naruto.

tidak memperdulikan hal itu, Naruto lebih memilih menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi yang terasa begitu nyaman bagi dirinya. harus dia katakan, reaksi mereka sudah terlalu Mainstream. sangat gampang di tebak, dan terlalu mudah untuk di manipulasi. dia yakin, salah satu dari mereka suatu saat nanti pasti akan berkhianat entah entah itu demi kepentingan politik, kekuasaan, martabat, ataupun kebodohoan drai mereka sendiri. karena Naruto sudah terlalu banyak melihat orang-orang seperti itu selama dia hidup.

sedikit menghela nafas, wanita itupun kembali berbicara.

"aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa perkataan orang tua itu benar, tapi bukankah sifatmu itu memang sudah terlalu berlebihan Pemuda-san"

walau terdengar masih santai, namun Naruto tau bahwa wanita ini sebenarnya juga sudah mulai emosi dengan tingkahnya. bagaimnaapun juga mereka adalah para makhluk dengan haraga diri dan ketamakan tinggi, jadi wajar jika mereka bereaksi seperti itu.

Naruto merubah mosisinya menjadi tegap dan menatap datar Ratu dari para Youkai tersebut.

"maaf saja, seumur hidupku aku tidak perna merasa perlu untuk menghormati sesorang, apa lagi orang dengan kesombongan dan ketamakan tinggi seperti kalian"

 _ **BRAKKK**_

 _ **Shingggg**_

 **"cukup, kau sudah kelewatan!"**

"..."

Naruto tidak bisa bersuara saat tiba-tiba makhluk bersayap gagak sudah berada di belakangnya dengan sebilah pedang yang siap menggorok lehernya. sedikit melirik, Naruto dapat melihat tatapan tajam Tengu yang sepertinya juga terpancing dengan ucapannya.

 **"aku tidak masalah jika kau menghina para tetua itu. tapi jika kau menghina Yasaka-sama - "** Tengu mengeratkan pedangnya keleher Naruto hingga terlihat sedikit dara mulai keluar dari sana.

 **" - maka saat itulah aku akan bertindak"**

meski dlaam keadaan seperti itu, Naruto masih mempertahankan posisi dan ekspresinya, sama sekali tidak terlihat bahwa dia sedang ketakutan atau panik. dan tentu saja hal itu tidak terlepas dari pengawasan sang Ratu atau biasa dipanggil dengan nama Yasaka.

"hentikan, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu Tengu-san!"

meski enggan, akhirnya Tengu menurut serta menghilang dan muncul kembali kebelakang Yasaka meninggalkan leher Naruto yang terlihat masih mengeluarkan darah.

Yasaka sedikit memijat kepalanya karena terlalu pusing dengan semua hal ini. belum lagi permasalahan kerajaan yang sedang dihadapi saat ini, tentu saja menambah beban pikiran dari wanita cantik tersebut.

"menghina kami dan bersikap sombong seperti itu, aku tidak tau apakah itu adalah suatu keberanian atau suatu kebodohon!? tapi aku harus memujimu akan hal itu pemuda-san"

setelah merasa tenang, Yasaka baru menyadari bahwa sejak awal mereka sama sekali bekum memperkenalkan diri.

"benar juga! perkenalkan aku adalah Yasaka, pemimpin para kau Youkai saat ini. dan kau, apakah kami boleh mengetahui siapa dirimu?"

seperti dugaannya, wanita ini adalah pemimpin dari kau Youkai. sebenarnya Naruto merasa ragu untuk menjawab, namun akhirnya dia memilih untuk menjawab karena tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan lagi. lagi pula, dia sudah cukup tertarik dengan dunia ini.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto"

"..."

keheningan sempat terjadi untuk beberapa saat. menyipitkan matanya curiga, Naruto lalu bertanya.

"ada apa? apa ada yang salah dengan namaku?"

tersadar dari lamunannya, Yasaka berdehem pelan untuk mencairkan suasan.

"e-ekhem, tidak ada apa-apa! baiklah, kita akan masuk dalam pembahasan utamanya"

walau masih curiga, namun akhirnya Naruto tidak perduli dan lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan hal yang mungkin bisa menjadi infirmasi berharga untuknya.

"tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya! apakah kau memiliki Sacred Gear?"

pertanyaan itu sedikit menarik perhatian Naruto.

'Sacred Gear? apa itu?' pikir Naruto bingung. namun otak cerdasnya cepat mengambil tindakan agar dirinya tidak salah menjawab.

"apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku memiliki Sacred Gear?" sempurna, dengan begitu mereka tidak akan menyadari bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang Sacred Gear.

"tentu saja dari energi abnormalmu! manusia biasa tidak mungkin memiliki energi seperti itu kecuali para pemilik Sacred Gear"

Bingooo!

satu lagi informasi penting berhasil Naruto dapatkan tanpa membuang tenaga ataupun identitasnya. dari informasi ini, sekarang dia mengetahui bahwa tidak semua manusia itu lemah. ternyata ada manusia yang juga memiliki sesuatu bernama Sacred Gear yang Naruto dapat simpulkan sebagai salah satu media atau senjata untuk meningkatkan kemampuan seseorang. selain itu, dia juga sadar bahwa semua manusia pemilik Sacred Gear dapat disadari dengan tekanan energi yang mereka miliki. itu berarti, Sacred Gear bukanlah suatu benda yang melekat pada tubuh, melainkan suatu energi yang mungkin tersimpan di dalam tubuh manusia itu sendiri. tapi Naruto sedikit bingung, kenapa tidak semua manusia memilikinya. tentu saja hal itu memiliki alasan tersendiri, jadi dia tidak boleh bodoh dengan seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa semua manusia itu memiliki Sacred Gear.

"tapi berdasarkan jenis energi dan auramu, sama sekali tidak menunjukan bahwa kau memiliki Sacred Gear! jadi bisa jelaskan Sacred Gear macam apa yang kamu miliki?" lanjut Yasaka.

semakin jauh, maka semakin banyak pula informasi yang bisa Naruto dapat. untuk saat ini, dia kembali menyadari bahwa ternyata semua pemilik Sacred Gear memiliki aura yang sama namun dengan jenis yang berbeda-beda. itu berarti, mungkin dia bisa mengarang sebuah Sacred Gear baru dengan sedikit modifikasi.

Naruto menutup mata untuk sedikit merilekskan badannya.

"kau benar, aku memang memiliki Sacred Gear yang sedikit berbeda dengan yang lainnya" kebohongnapun dimulai, dan sepertinya berhasil menarik perhatian mereka semua.

"Sacred Gear yang berbeda? seperti apa itu? apakah masuk dalam jajaran ke 13 Longnius?" tanya tertarik Yasaka.

entah beruntung atau apa, lagi-lagi Naruto mendapat informasi yang cukup membantu.

'Longnius? dari ucapannya, sepertinya itu adalah jenis Sacred Gear spesial yang hanya berjumlah 13. bagus, dengan begini informasi akan terus berdatangan tanpa perlu membuang tenaga'

"tidak, ini berbeda dengan ke 13 Longnius yang ada. bisa di bilang, Sacred Gear yang aku miliki lebih Special daripada Sacred Gear lainnya!"

 **"lebih hebat dari ke 13 Longnius senjata pembunuh tuhan?! jangan bercanda, hal smacam itu mana mungkin ada di dunia ini! bahkan dalam sejarah, tidak ada catatan bahwa pernah ada manusia yang memiliki Sacred Gear seperti itu!"** sanggah Tengu dengan nada beratnya.

informasi baru Naruto dapatkan lagi. sekarang dia tau bahwa Sacred Gear tidaklah muncul dan hilang dalam satu tubuh, melainkan akan terus berengkarnasi dan masuk ke tubuh manusia lain yang terpilih secara terus menurus sepanjang waktu. hal itu dapat dilihat dari penjelasan Tengu yang mengatakan bahwa, **'tidak ada catatan bahwa perna ada manusia yang memiliki Sacred Gear seperti itu'.** tapi dari perkataannya, ada satu yang membuat Naruto sangat tertarik, yaitu...

'senjata pembunuh Tuhan?!' untuk kali ini, Naruto benar-benar di buat tertarik dengan informasi yang dia dapat. sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menanyakan tentang Longnius yang 'katanya' dapat membunuh Tuhan itu. tapi dia urungkan niatnya dan lebih terpatok pada misi awalnya.

"apa kau pikir Dunia ini begitu sempit sehingga apa yang tidak tertulis dalam sejarah bisa dikatakan tidak perna ada? kalian seharusnya tau bahwa dalam dunia yang gila ini semua kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi, termasuk dengan munculnya Sacred Gear baru yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh mkahluk Supranatural sekalipun!"

mendengar hal gila itu, tentu saja membuat mereka semua terkejut sekaligus sangat terterik. ayolah, mendengar saja bahwa ada Sacred Gear yang lebih hebat dari ke 13 Longnius, sudah dapat membuat dunia ini gempar, apalagi jika hal itu menjadi kenyataan?!

"hentikan omong kosongmu itu, hal seperti itu mana mungkin ada! kau pasti hanya mengarang cerita agar bisa terbebas dari hukuman karena telah berani menghina kami!" ucap marah salah seorang dewan yang masih tidak percaya.

"dia benar! hal semacam itu mana mungkin ada!" dan disetujui oleh semua dewan yang ada kecuali Yasaka yang hanya diam dan menatap intens Naruto.

sedangkan Naruto, dia hnaya diam dan masih setia dengan ekspresi datarnya. namun karena ingin semua ini cepat selesai, akhirnya dia membuat suatu keputusan.

"apakah aku harus menunjukannya?"

"..!"

ucapan itu langsung menjadi tamparan keras bagi mereka semua terutama bagi para dewan yang masih terlihat tidak percaya.

"kalu boleh, tolong tunjukan pada kami!" jawab Yasaka yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar.

"baiklah kalau begitu. tapi sebelumnya, tolong pasanglah pengekang terkuatmu pada ruangan ini dan jangan sampai ada orang yang bisa merasakan apa yang terjadi di dalam sini"

"apa maksudmu? kenapa harus menggunakan pengekang?" tanya Tengu.

"lakukan atau aku tidak akan menunjukannya pada kalian!"

awalnya ragu, namun Tengu terpaksa melakukannya saat melihat anggukan dari Yasaka.

 **"baiklah kalau begitu!"**

Shingggggg

dengan kekuatannya, akhirnya sebuah kekai berbawarna merah telah melingkupi seluruh ruangan ini. itu adalah kekai terkuat yang dimiliki oleh Tengu.

"bagaimana, bisakah kau menunjukannya sekarang?" tanya Yasaka.

melihat kesegala penjuru kekai, Narutopun berbicara.

"masih kurang"

ucapan itu mendapat respon kebingungan dari mereka semua.

 **"apa?"**

"aku bilang, kekai yang kau buat masih kurang kuat"

 **"apa! mana mungkin, ini adalah kekai terkuat yang bisa aku buat. walau kekuatannya masih belum bisa untuk menahan serangan dari para Dewa, tapi tetap saja ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menahan serangan dari Iblis sekalas High Devil!"** ucap Tengu kesal karena telah di remehkan.

"tingkatkan kekuatan kekainya atau aku tidak akan menunjukannya" balas Naruto tidak menghiraukan ucapan Tengu.

CETAK

perempatan urat muncul di dahi para dewan termasuk Tengu dan Yasaka. jujur saja, ini sudah kelewatan bagi makhluk superior seperti mereka. namun tetap saja, rasa penasaran mengalahkan harga diri yang mereka agung-agungkan selama ini.

akhirnya para dewan dan Yasaka juga ikut memperkuat kekai tersebut dengan energi mereka hingga kekai itu semakin berkedut dan berubah warnah menjadi putih.

"bagaimana kalau sekarang, apakah masih belum cukup?!" tanya kesal Yasaka.

"tidak, aku rasa ini sudah cukup. baiklah, aku akan mulai" jawab Naruto santai. "tapi aku peringatkan agar kalian juga ikut memperkuat tubuh kalian" lanjutnya.

"ckk! diam dan cepatlah mulai!" ucap kesal salah satu dewan karena tidak terima semakin diremehkan oleh Naruto.

"aku hanya memperingatkan agar kalian tidak menyesal nantinya"

"ckk!" lagi-lagi ucapan Naruto semakin membuat mereka semua memanas. merekapun berjanji dalam hati, jika saja bocah ini berani membodohi mereka, maka hukuman terberat pasti akan dia dapatkan.

menutup matanya, Naruto lalu berkosentrasi untuk melakukan hal seperti yang dia katakan yaitu, menunjukan 'sedikit' dari kekuatannya.

namun ada satu hal yang membuat Tengu tersentak, yaitu saat dirinya baru menyadari bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang memakai kalung penyegel kekuatan yang berada di lehernya.

"tunggu dulu, aku akan melepa-"

SLASHHHHH

entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja seluruh benda yang ada dalam kekai tersebut hancur melebur menjadi debu teemasuk meja dan kursi yang mereka semua duduki. beruntung dengan cepat mereka dapat berdiri agar tidak jatuh bodoh mencium lantai. namun hal itu membuat mereka semua sangat terkejut sekaligus bingung.

"a-apa yang terjadi?" tanya gagap salah satu Dewan.

PRANGGGGG

sebuah suara seperti pecahan kaca mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Naruto. dan betapa terkejutnya mereka semua saat melihat kalung penyegel yang terpasang di leher Naruto, malah pecah dan ikut berubah menjadi debu.

"apa sebenarnya yang ter-"

CRAKKK

BLARRRRRR

CRAKKK crakkkk crakkkk

"ARRRRKKKKKKKHHHHH!"

sungguh sial nasib para petinggi Youkai itu saat sebuah energi hitam meledak dahsyat dari dalam tubuh Naruto yang membuat berbagai macam kehancuran di dalam kekai tersebut. terlihat dengan jelas mereka semua yang menyaksikan hal tersebut telah terduduk dengan tubuh yang mulai terkelupas oleh meningkatnya suhu yang begitu extrim di dalam kekai tersebut. dengan cepat mereka melapisi tubuh dengan energi agar terlindung dari semua itu. namun sayang, hal itu sia-sia!

nafas berat, peluh membasahi, dan kulit yang mulai terkelupas adalah hadia dari permintaan mereka. sedangkan Naruto masih berdiri diam dengan mata tertutup namun dengan ledakan energi hitam seperti jilatan api mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya.

"e-energi ma-macam apa ini!" gumam Yasaka lemah sambil berusaha menahan sakit dan kesadarannya. dia terus mencoba memompa energinya untuk melindungi tubuh miliknya. namun hal itu tidak terlalu banyak berpengaruh karena kuatnya energi yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto, begitupun dengan yang lainnya.

tidak hanya itu, bahkan kekai yang dibuat dari gabungan energi para petinggi Youkai, juga tidak kuat dan ikut retak yang sepertinya tidak akan bertahan lama. namun anehnya, lantai kayu rapuh yang menjadi pijakan Naruto dan mereka semua, sama sekali tidak mengalami kerusakan apapun. sungguh, itu adalah fenomena yang sangatlah tidak masuk akal bahkan bagi para makhluk Supranatural manapun.

lama dalam menutup mata, akhirnya Naruto mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan. dan saat semuanya telah terbuka, maka tampaklah sebuah tatapan mata penuh teror dari sang pemeran utama kita.

berwarna dasar merah dengan gabungan pola riak air serta beberapa Tomoe di pupilnya, menambah kesan mengerikan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. seakan menjajikan rasa sakit tiada akhir bagi yang berani menantangnya. dan disaat yang sama...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***T~B~C***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **haloo guyss.. wahh, sudah lama aku tidak menulis fanfic. mungkin banyak dari kalian yang bertanya-tanya kemana saja ane selama ini?! dan pada saat muncul malah buat fic baru bukannya ngelanjutin fic The Big Zero! maaf saja, chapter dari fic itu sudah terhapus bersamaan dengan rusaknya hardisk labtop ane. saya tau pasti kalian akan mengira bahwa itu hanya alasan lah, bohong lah, dan basi.. tapi walau bagaimanapun juga, itu kenyataan broo. loh taukan bagaimana rasanya jika loh udah nulis banyak dan tiba-tiba terhapus, pasti loh nggak akan mau nulis lagi dari awal karena terlalu frustasi. dan karena ane sudah terlalu lama fakum dari dunia fanfic, maka pada akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk kembali lagi.**_

 _ **mungkin ada yang bertanya kenapa bisa saya mengambil fic yang berjudul O NO SHI ini padahal pemiliknya adalah author Hepra senpai... ceritanya tuh saat ane lagi bosan karena semua tema fic sekarang pada mainstream, akhirnya saya cari fic lama yang mungkin bisa di jadikan referensi.. ehh, tidak tuanya malah ketemu ama fic ini. karena menurut saya bagus padahal masih chapter awal, akhirnya aneh PM deh si Hepra. ehh, nggak taunya di balas dan dia setuju untuk saya Meremake fic ini. ya udah, aku ambil dan huat ulang dehh..**_

 _ **bagaiamana, apakah masih ada yang ingat dengan fic ini? aku harap bisa memuaskan dahaga kalian sihh.. dan ingat, setiap author pasti mengharapkan Review agar punya semangat untuk nulis. jadi mohon review, saran, dan kritinya yahh...**_

 _ **klaau untuk The Big Zero, saya juga tidak bisa menjamin bahwa fic itu akan lanjut. tapi mungkin masih ada kemungkinan untuk tetap lanjut. jadi berdoa ajahh jika masih ada yang mau nunggu tuh fic...**_

 _ **oke, saya kira itu aja.. kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun lain-lainnya, tolong di maklumi. saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan..**_

 _ **sampai jumpa dalam chapter selanjutnya.. byyyyyy!**_!


	2. Chapter 2

Apa kalian pernah bermimpi untuk mempunyai kekuatan yang begitu besar? saking besarnya hingga tidak ada satu makhlukpun yang bisa membuatmu terluka? bahkan kau bisa membuat Dewa menjadi bawahanmu atau menggenggam dunia dengan kedua tanganmu (secara harfiah tentunya)!

Bagaimana, bukankah itu terdengar sangat menggiurkan? benar, itu memang sangat menggiurkan. tapi... semuanya akan berubah saat kau telah berhasil mendapatkannya.

Memang benar kau akan merasakan yang namanya kepuasan dengan kekuatan sebesar itu. bisa menggenggam dunia adalah hadiah yang mungkin semua orang ingin dapatkan, entah bagaiamanpun caranya mereka akan lakukan demi mendapatkan hal tersebut. namun semua itu hanya bertahan di saat kau dalam proses untuk mendapatkannya. dan setelah berhasil, pada akhirnya semua tidaklah sesuai dengan harapan karena yang tertinggal di akhir hanyalah perasaan... Bosan!

Benar! Manusia diciptakan dengan memiliki logika dan nafsu. secara sederhana, logika hanyalah sebuah pola pikir manusia untuk menentukan atau mengetahui suatu penjelasan, kebenaran, dan kesalahan dari abstrak maupun non abstrak yang ada di dunia ini. sedangkan untuk nafsu, adalah suatu peranan penting dalam batin manusia yang diberi nama 'perasaan'. dengan memiliki nafsu, kita dapat merasakan yang namanya sedih, bahagia, cinta, marah, serakah, dengki, iri, dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan perasaan termasuk rasa 'ketidak puasan', dan inilah yang menjadi poin permasalahannya.

Manusia terlahir dengan rasa keingin tahuan dan ketidak puasan, makhluk yang selalu mencoba mencari kebenaran dan pengetahuan. namun setelah mendapatkannya, keinginan mereka akan berevolusi secara alami dan semakin ingin menuntut hal baru yang belum pernah dicapainya. karena itulah, jika mereka sudah mendapatkan segalanya dan tidak ada lagi yang tersisa, maka hanya rasa kebosananlah yang akan kau dapat.

Bisa dibilang, mungkin hal seperti itulah yang telah dirasakan oleh pemeran utama kita yang satu ini, Uzumaki Naruto. jujur saja, sudah sangat lama dia merasakan yang namanya perasaan kebosanan ini. saat di dunianya dulu, dia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk berlatih walau hal tersebut dapat menghancurkan tulang-tulangnya. dia tidak pedulu apapun resikonya bila itu untuk mendapatkan kekuatan. diapun telah menyerahkan segalanya untuk menjadi yang terkuat, dan saat dia berhasil mendapatkannya... yang tersisa saat itu hanyalah kekosongan! tidak memiliki makna, dan hanya impian serakah yang sayangnya baru dia sadari.

Setidakanya, itulah yang dia rasakan saat di dunianya dulu...

 _ **DHUARRRRRR**_

"Chougggg"

Yahh... setidaknya itulah yang dia rasakan dulu!

 _ **BURKKKKK**_

 _ **"Arkghhhhh"**_

Liquit merah menyembur keluar dari mulut sang pemeran utama kita saat dirinya terkena telak ledakan dahsyat dari sebuah bola energi raksasa yang meluncur ke arahnya. tanah hijau rerumputan berguncang hebat dan hanya meninggalkan kawah selebar satu kilometer dan dalam hingga ratusan meter.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri, dia telah terlempar sangat jauh kebelakang hingga berhenti saat punggung kekarnya menabrak batu raksasa hingga membuat batu tersebut melengkung dengan berbagai macam retakan di sana.

Dirinya terdiam, nafasnya sedikit memburu, darah membasahi beberapa bagian tubuhnya, dan pakaian yang sudah tidak memiliki bentuk yang jelas dan hanya menyisahkan celana jens hitam tanpa adanya pelindung dada sehingga memperlihatlan tubuh kekar dari pemuda berambut merah ini.

Dia mununduk diam hingga bayangan rambut menutupi sebahagian wajahnya. dilihat dari manapun juga, keadaanya sungguh sangat memprihatinkan. ditambah dengan absennya lengan kiri dari tempatnya berada, membuat Naruto terlihat seperti pengidap cacat yang sedang mendapat cobaan yang lebih berat. tapi dari semua itu, ada satu hal yang akan membuat kalian semua bingung, yaitu... dia tersenyum!

Benar! pemuda yang seumur hidupnya tidak pernah menujukan apa itu arti senyum, sekarang malah tersenyum walau dengan darah yang bersimpah di tubuhnya, absennya lengan kiri, hingga berbagai macam luka menghiasi badan kekarnya.

 _ **GROARRRRRR**_

 _ **JEDARRRRR**_

 _ **WHUSHHHH**_

Kepalanya sedikit mendongak untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang mempunyai suara raungan yang dapat membuat petir menyambar dan angin bertiup sekencang itu.

Besar, merah, gigi tajam, dan bersisik. mungkin itu adalah sedikit gambaran dari bentuk makhluk yang saat ini sedang berdiri gagah di hadapannya dengan ke empat tangan atau kaki miliknya. ukuran badannya begitu besar hingga mampu menyaingi sebuah gunung yang berada di seblahnya. warna merah menyalah, gigi tajam, dan sayap yang terbentang lebar, seakan menambah kesan menyeramkan sekaligus gagah dari makhluk itu. untuk ukuran normal, sudah pasti manusia biasa akan langsung pingsan karena tidak sanggup mengimbangi perasaan takut dari batinnya. tapi sayang, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi orang gila berambut merah yang satu ini.

Tidak ada ekpresi ketakutan maupun panik, yang ada hanyalah senyum kecil yang menunjukan betapa bahagianya dia saat ini. jika ada yang melihatnya, mungkin mereka akan berpikir bahwa orang ini sudah bosan hidup dan ingin cepat mati. tapi baginya, ini adalah kesenangan terbesar yang pernah dia dapat selama ini.

'rasa sakit ini, adrenalin ini, dan degub jantung ini! benar, ini adalah hal yang selama ini aku cari!' pikirnya kelewat senang.

Oke... sekarang dia yakin bahwa dirinya harus banyak bersukur karena telah terlempar di dunia super aneh ini.

 _ **Slashhhhhh JEDARRR**_

Matanya sedikit menyipit saat melihat jutaan partikel energi mulai berkumpul di satu titik dan yang menjadi pusatnya adalah, mulut raksasa dari makhluk yang berada jauh di depannya. namun karena ukurannya yang kelebihan besar, Naruto dapat melihat semuanya dengan jelas.

Petir menyambar, angin bertiup kencang, dan daratan bergetar hebat. sungguh kejadian yang begitu mengerikan. tidak lama kemudian, akhirnya gumpalan energi raksasa itu siap untuk ditembakan. dengan ukuran yang bahkan hampir menyamai setengah dari tubuh kolosalnya, dapat dipastikan bahkan satu benuapun akan langsung hilang dari peredaran.

Melihat hal itu, Naruto malah menambah lebar senyumannya. yahhh,... walaupun tidak bisa dikatakan lebar juga sihh. secara perlahan dia bangkit dari acara duduknya, berdiri tegak, dan membersihkan debu yang menempel pada tubuh kekarnya tanpa menghiraukan luka yang ada di sana.

Mata emas itu menatap tajam lurus kedapan. harus dia akui, makhluk ini adalah lawan terkuat yang pernah dia lawan selama dia hidup. begitu kuat hingga membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. tidak-tidak, tentu saja bukan karena rasa takut, akan tetapi karena munculnya kembali gairah pertarungan yang dulu pernah hilang dari dirinya.

"AKU MENGAKUINYA, KAU ADALAH LAWAN TERKUAT YANG PERNAH AKU TEMUI!" Dia berteriak kencang agar suaranya dapat di dengar oleh makhkuk berwarna merah itu.

"KARENA ITULAH..." merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan, tiba-tiba saja semua luka yang ada pada tubuhnya mulai beregenerasi hingga menghilang tanpa bekas. menajamkan matanya, dia lalu melanjutkan, "... aku tidak akan menahan diri"

 _ **DHUARRRRR CRAKKK CRAKKKKK**_

Ledakan energi kembali terjadi hingga membuat tanah bergetar dan hancur berkeping-keping. bahkan langit yang tampak begitu indah, juga ikut retak seperti sebuah kaca. dari hal itu, maka kita dapat mengetahui bahwa tempat ini bukanlah dunia fanah, melainkan dimensi lain yang dia buat khusus untuk pertarungan ini.

 _ **BOWHSSHHHHH SYUTTTTTTTTT**_

Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah beam penghancur berwarna merah telah ditembakan oleh sang raksasa. terlihat dengan jelas semua yang ada dalam jalur lintasannya langsung hancur menjadi ketidak adaan.

Dekat, semakin dekat, sangat dekat, tembakan itu terus memotong jarak antara dirinya dengan sang target yang saat ini hanya berdiri diam dengan energi berwarna emas dan hitam yang meledak melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya. dan saat beam penghancur tersebut sudah berjarak satu senti dari Naruto...

 _ **SHUTTTTTTTTT PRANGGGGGG**_

"..."

... Hening!

Getaran, petir menggelegar, dan angin yang sejak tadi terus bertiup ganas, tiba-tiba saja hilang bersamaan dengan terhapusnya beam penghancur tersebut. bahkan sang monster yang juga melihat hal itu, hanya bisa diam dengan kedua bola mata yang membulat sempurna. jelas saja rasa terkejut tergambar dari mimik wajah menyeramkannya itu.

Asap masih mengepul di tempat Naruto berada sehingga menghalangi kita untuk melihat apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. lama kelamaan akhirnya asap itu mulai menghilang dan membuat sang monster menyipitkan matanya tajam. hal pertama yang bisa kita lihat adalah adanya bulatan spiral raksasa yang terbentang seakan melindungi sesuatu. tidak lama kemudian benda itu mulai bergerak seperti gelomabang air dan mulai menyusut hingga seukuran bola tenes yang melayang di atas telapak tangan sesorang.

"serangan yang sangat mengerikan. kalau saja ini bukan dimensi buatan, mungkin seluruh dara- tidak! lebih tepatnya, mungkin satu benua akan hilang dalam sekejap" walau tidak sekeras tadi, tapi monster itu tetap masih dapat mendengarnya. suara yang terdengar begitu dingin dan menusuk disertai hawa yang dapat membuat siapapun bergetar karenanya.

Terlihat dengan jelas sosok Naruto saat ini sangatlah berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. badan yang semula hanya ditutupi oleh celana jeans hitam, sekarang telah berubah menjadi sebuah setelan Kimono putih bercampur hitam di beberapa bagiannya. mata emasnya kini telah berubah menjadi pola riak air dengan warna dasar merah dan juga terdapat beberapa tomoe di area pupilnya. jangan lupa juga adanya 9 buah Gedodama melingkari punggungnya dan satu berada di telapak tangannya. (maaf jika sedikit salah.. yang jelas, penampilannya sama dengan milik Madara hanya saja rambutnya kali ini tidak memanjang kebelakang dan warnanya masih tetap merah).

Lupakan soal penampilan, yang menjadi patokan saat ini adalah aura yang dia keluarkan. bisa di katakan, kekuatan yang dia miliki saat ini bahkan bisa di samakan dengan tiga kalinya kekuatan dari madara saat dirinya berubah menjadi mode Rikudou Sennin, dan hal itu tentu saja menarik perhatian dari sang Raja Merah.

 **"GRRRRRRRR... Wahai makhluk fana, sebenarnya siapakah dirimu itu?"**

Seperti suatu keajaiban, tiba-tiba saja rakasasa tersebut mengeluarkan ucapannya, dan hal itu tentu membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. secara perlahan, Gedodama yang sejak tadi berada di telapak tangan kanannya mulai melayang dan berpindah kebelakang punggungnya. setelah itu, Narutopun sedikit mengangkat tangan kanannya dan...

 _ **CETAK**_

 _ **BRAKKKK SLURRRRRR GREBBB**_

 **GROARRRRRRRR!**

Dia menjentikan jari lalu tiba-tiba saja keluarlah beberapa rantai raksasa dari dalam tanah dan mengikat kuat sang monster hingga dirinya merontah kesakitan. melayang pelan, Naruto terbang dan mendekati monster yang biasa di juluki sebagai Sang Mimpi tersebut. berhenti tepat di hadapannya, kedua mata saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang berbeda. disatu sisi Naruto menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar, sedangkan yang menjadi lawannya malah sebaliknya.

Mata khas binatang buas dari monster itu menyala ganas seakan ingin mencabik-cabik Naruto saat ini juga.

 **"grrrrrr... apa yang kau lakukan? lepaskan aku!** " Suara berat penuh akan kemarahan dilontarkan olehnya.

"sungguh miris mengingat sejak tadi kau hanya diam dan meraung seperti orang bodoh" ucap datar Naruto tidak peduli bahwa saat ini yang ada di hadapannya adalah salah satu dari tiga makhluk yang menjadi simbol kekuatan dari dunia ini.

"aku tidak tau makhluk apa kau ini, tapi aku harus berterima kasih karena telah berhasil menghiburku"

Untuk kali ini, sang monster benar-benar dibuat blank saat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Menghibur?

Hibur?

Jadi maksudnya, pertarungan tadi itu hanya sekedar hiburan untuknya?!

 **"GRRRRRRRRRR... apa kau bilang?!"**

 _ **DHUARRRRRR**_

Menggeram marah bersamaan dengan meledaknya energi berwarna merah, membuat Naruto sedikit terdorong kebelakang.

Wajahnya terlihat mengeras dan kedua bola matanya semakin menatap ganas Naruto.

 **"PERTARUNGAN TADI HANYA HIBURAN? JANGAN BERCANDA!"**

 _ **PRANNGGGG**_

Naruto dipaksa terbang menjauh saat rantai yang mengekang makhluk itu hancur berkeping-keping. tatapannya menajam melihat hal itu.

 _ **GROARRRRRRR**_

Raungan keras yang memekakan telinga dikeluarlan olehnya.

 **"GRRRR... AKU ADALAH SANG [** **Apocalypse Dragon] Great Red, NAGA YANG MELAMBANGKAN 'SANG MIMPI', dan di takuti oleh seluruh makhluk yang ada di dunia bahkan oleh sang pencipta sekalipun! dan kau berani menghinaku seperti itu, jangan bercanda!"**

 _ **BLARRRRRR CRAKKK CRAKKK CRAKKK**_

Naruto mengalihkan pandangnnya kelangit saat melihat retakan yang semakin melebar di sana.

'ckk, sial! aku harus segera mengakhiri ini' pikir Naruto cukup kesal karena dimensi yang dia buat tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan kekuatan mereka berdua.

Mebuat segel tangan dengan satu tangannya, Naruto lalu dengan cepat meluncur kearah makhluk yang ternyata adalah _**Apocalypse Dragon**_ _ **Great Red**_. karena kecepatan dan ukurannya yang jauh lebih kecil dari sang Naga, membuat Naruto dapat dengan mudah tiba di tempat tujuannya yaitu puncuk kepala Great Red. lalu dengan keras dia menghentakan telapak tangan kanannya di sana dan benggumam sesuatu.

 _ **[Chibaku Tensei]**_

 _ **GRUUUUUUU BRAKKKKKK**_

Great Red yang sedari tadi hanya mengamuk dan menghambur-hamburkan energinya, langsung mengalihkan pandangan kebawah saat mendengar suara gemuru yang berasal dari tanah. dia dapat melihat ratusan balok tanah yang mulai terangkat keatas dan menuju kearahnya.

Merasa cukup, Narutopun terbang menjauh menjaga jarak dari sang Naga merah. menyadari bahwa itu adalah tekhnik dari manusia yang menjadi lawannya, Great Red berinisiatif untuk kembali mengeluarkan beam penghancur yang dia miliki.

 _ **SHINGGGGGG**_

Bunyi nyaring dari berkumpulnya energi pada satu titik, mengalihkan pandangan Naruto ke arah Great Red.

"tidak akan kubiarkan" dengan cepat Naruto mengontrol salah satu Gedodamanya untuk meluncur kearah Great Red. setelah sampai, Gedodama tersebut berubah bentuk menjadi elastis dan dalam sekejab membungkus mulut Great Red bersamaan dengan bulatan energi yang dia siapkan, dan alhasil...

 _ **DHUMMMMM!**_

Walau bunyinya pelan, tapi dampak dari gelombangnya sudah mampu menghancurkan segala hal yang ada di sekitarnya.

 _ **GRRRRRRR**_

Great Red hanya dapat menggeram pelan saat seluruh wajahnya menjadi korban dari ledakan beamnya sendiri.

 _ **BRUKKK BRUKKKK BRUKKKK**_

Walau mencoba untuk memberontak beberapa kali, namun tetap saja tanah dengan berbagai macam ukuran tersebut melengket erat di tubuhnya, seakan tubuhnya menjadi gaya penarik untuk ratusan gumpalan tanah tersebut. akhirnya, Great Red hanya bisa pasrah menerima tubuhnya telah dibungkus sepenuhnya oleh tanah dan bebatuan hingga membentuk bulatan super duper besar yang hampir menyamai besarnya bulan. tapi tidak dengan bagian kepala, Naruto sengaja tidak mengurung kepalanya agar dirinya dapat berkomunikasi langsung dengan Great Red.

Melihat seranganya berhasil, Naruto lalu melayang mendekati Great Red. akan tetapi...

 _ **DHUMMM DHUMMMM**_

Matanya menyipit saat melihat adanya dentuman keras dari bulatan batu yang mengurung Great Red.

"harus aku akui, kau benar-benar makhluk yang sangat kuat" ucapnya datar.

Kembali merentangkan telapak tangannya kedepan...

 _ **BRAKKKKK SLURRRRRR**_

... Beberapa rantai raksasa kembali keluar dari dalam tanah dan meluncur kearah Great Red. melihat hal itu, dengan cepat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya seperti hendak mencengkram sesuatu. lalu seakan mengikuti gerakan Naruto, semua rantai itu langsung melilit bulatan Chibaku Tensei dengan sangat erat.

Setelah selesai, bunyi dentuman sudah tidak terdengar lagi. merasa cukup, Narutopun melanjutkan perjalannya untuk mendekati sang Naga merah. tapi lagi-lagi...

 _ **DHUMMMMM DHUMMMM**_

... bunyi dentuman kembali terjadi, dan kali ini jauh lebih keras dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"jadi semua ini belum cukup untuk membuatmu diam yahh? baiklah kalau begitu, sepertinya memang tidak ada cara lain" Naruto merentangkan tangan kananya ke samping. lalu secara perlahan salah satu Gedodama melayang menuju tangannya dan mulai berubah bentuk. tidak lama, sebuah tombak panjang berwarna hitam kelam telah tergenggam di tangan Naruto.

Mengambil ancang-ancang, Naruto langsung melempar tombak tersebut menuju Great Red. bagai sebua peluru, Tombak tersebut meluncur cepat kearah target. tapi di saat jarak sudah mulai menipis, jalur tembakannya berbelok keatas dan kembali menukik kebawah.

 _ **JELBB**_

Tombak itu berhenti saat menancap tepat di bagian atas batu yang membelengguh Great Red. sedikit heran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, Great Red melirik kearah tombak yang menancap di bagian punggung batu yang melingkupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. dirinya pasti berpikir, apa yang dilakukan oleh manusia keparat itu padanya. dan sepertinya, pertanyaannya akan segera terjawab.

 _ **GRUUUUU JLEBBBBBB CRASHHHHH**_

 _ **GRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

Kedua mata sang Naga membulat sempurna saat tombak itu tiba-tiba saja memanjang dan menusuk tubuhnya hingga tembus sampai ke bawah. makhluk yang dikatakan sebagai salah satu dari tiga makhluk terkuat yang pernah ada, malah dipecundangi hingga seperti ini. bahkan hanya untuk berteriak kesakitan, dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena adanya benda hitam yang menutup erat mulutnya.

Sungguh, dia sama sekali tidak bisa berkata-kata saat ini. semua julukan, ukuran, kekuatan, maupun legenda yang selama ini menyebutkan tentang keagungannya, seakan tidak berarti di hadapan pemuda yang saat ini sedang melayang santai tepat di hadapan wajahnya. seorang makhluk yang tidak pernah terpikir olehnya dapat melakukan semua ini. makhluk yang sejak dulu hanya dianggap sebagai makhluk lemah yang tidak pantas untuk disandangkan dengan para makhluk Supranatural, sekarang malah menjadi satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa membuatnya tidak berkutik.

Mata emas menyala miliknya menatap tajam Naruto yang juga ikut menatapnya datar. tunggu dulu! mata?

 _ **DEGG**_

Kedua mata sang jago merah kembali membulat sempurna saat baru menyadari sesuatu. pola riak itu, warna merah itu, tidak salah lagi...

 _ **GRRRRRRR!**_

Naruto sedikit menyipitkan mata saat mengetahui bahwa Naga di depannya itu berusaha untuk berbicara. mengerti akan hal tersebut, dia lalu memerintahkan Gedodama yang menutup mulut Great Red untuk lepas dan kembali ke punggungnya.

"aku tau kalau semua ini terlalu berlebihan, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukannya" ucap datar Naruto.

 **"Grrrrrr... siapa sebenarnya kau anak muda? mata itu, tidak salah lagi adalah mata milik 'Nya'!"**

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya bingung. "apa maksudmu?"

 **"sepasang mata terkutuk yang bahkan melebihi kelamnya sang kehancuran. sebuah anugrah yang tidak seharusnya muncul di dunia ini, dan satu-satunya media yang dapat menentang kehendak dari sang Ilahi yang maha kuasa... Juubi No Okami!"**

 _ **JEDARRRRR**_

Petir seketika menyambar saat Great Red menyebutkan sebuah nama yang sepertinya bahkan alam sendiri enggan untuk mendengarnya. mungkin kalian heran kenapa dimensi buatan ini memiliki cuaca seperti di dunia asli. itu karena, segala sistem yang ada dalam dimensi ini disesuaikan sedemikian rupa berdasarkan dunia asli.

Naruto semakin menyipitkan matanya. "darimana kau mendengar nama itu?"

 **"mendengar pertanyaanmu, sepertinya kau tidak mengetahui apa-apa. lagi pula, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! sebanarnya dari mana kau mendapatkan mata terkutuk itu?"**

Walau sedikit kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak di jawab, namun Naruto mengerti bahwa hal itu mungkin menjadi rahasia penting yang tidak boleh disebarkan kepada sembarangan orang. dia menutup mata sejenak untuk berpikir.

"sepertinya... aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu itu" serangan balik yang cukup sempurna, dan sepertinya hal itu berhasil memancing emosi dari Naga merah tersebut.

 **"Grrrrrr... kau tidak mengerti! mata itu bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari pada sang kehancuran, dan akan sangat berbahaya jika dimiliki oleh manusia sepertimu!"**

"aku tidak peduli"

 _ **SHINGGGG**_

Great Red sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja mereka telah berganti tempat ke sebuah ruang hampa yang biasa disebut dengan celah Dimensi. tidak hanya mereka, namun sebahagian besar daratan tempat mereka bertarung sebelumnya, juga ikut berpindah. bulatan batu raksasa hasil dari tekhnik Chibaku Tensei Naruto, melayang sekitar 10 meter dari daratan tersebut, dan tombak yang menembus sekaligus membelengguh tubuh Great Red, menancap kuat pada daratan itu.

 **"apa yang mau kau lakukan sebenarnya?"** tanya Great Red penasaran.

"aku ingin mencoba sesuatu" jawab datar Naruto.

"dengan semua ini, aku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa bergerak walau seincipun dari tempatmu berada. tombak itu akan menjadi alat belengguh yang akan mengekang energi abnormal yang kau miliki. tapi tenang saja, kau masih tetap bisa menjaga celah dimensi ini dengan penglihatan dan sisa dari kekuatanmu. karena itulah aku membiarkan bagian kepala terbebas dari belenggu ini. setidaknya aku yakin, kepalamu saja sudah cukup untuk menghadapi makhluk yang ada di dunia ini"

Oke..., sebagai Naga merah kolosal yang melambangkan sang mimpi, dia harus mengakui bahwa manusia ini bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan dari sang kehancuran sekalipun.

 **"semua Tekhnik yang kau keluarkan, energi yang kau miliki, dan tingkat kekuatan yang jauh melebihi batas normal, adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. selain mata merah terkutuk itu, aku yakin bahwa semua yang ada pada dirimu sangatlah berbeda dari makhluk dunia ini..."**

Entah kenapa, Naruto sedikit merasa gelisah saat mendengar ucapan Naga ini. atau mungkin hanya pera-

 **"... apakah mungkin kau berasal dari dunia lain?"**

"..."

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat identitasnya dapat diketahui oleh Naga sialan ini. yahhh,... walaupun dia sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya. karena entah kenapa, makhluk ini seperti memiliki hubungan yang sangat erat dengan inti dari dunia tempatnya dia tinggal sekarang.

"dariman kau tau bahwa aku berasal dari dunia lain?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

 **"sederhana saja. itu semua karena akulah makhluk yang memegang semua pengetahun tentang dunia ini, jadi jika ada yang tidak aku ketahui dan tidak sesuai dengan dunia ini, maka sudah pasti bahwa makhluk itu adalah makhluk yang berasal dari dunia lain"**

Seperti yang dia duga! sedikit mendongak keatas hanya untuk menatap ribuan atau bahkan jutaan bebatuan yang terus melayang tanpa henti di dalam celah dimensi tersebut.

"kau memang benar! aku memang berasal dari dunia lain" ucap Naruto, namun dia kembali menyadari sesuatu.

"dari ucapanmu, apakah perpindahan dunia itu pernah terjadi sebelumnya?" lanjutnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Great Red terdiam. mungkin dia bingung harus menjawab apa. dia menatap intens Naruto, seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

 **"Grrrrrr... kau sungguh pemuda yang sangat menarik! baiklah, sebagai hadiah karena telah membuatku hingga seperti ini, aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk mengetahui beberapa rahasia tentang dunia ini"**

Tidak ada ekspresi berarti dari wajah Naruto saat mendengar hal itu. tapi sebenarnya, dia cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Naga merah ini.

"apa yang membuatmu percaya bahwa aku pantas untuk mendengar rahasia tentang dunia ini?" tanya Naruto. walau bagaimanapun juga, dia tidaklah sebodoh itu untuk mudah terpengaruh dengan penawaran yang cuma-cuma itu.

 **"seperti dugaanku, kau adalah pemuda yang sangat berhati-hati dalam situasi apapun. seperti yang kau duga, tentu saja informasi ini memiliki syarat yang harus kau penuhi"**

Naruto tidak perlu terkejut akan hal itu, karena seperti yang dikatakan oleh Great Red bahwa Naruto sudah memprediksi semuanya.

"dan syarat apakah itu?" tanya Naruto.

 **"kau harus membantuku dalam mencegah si cebol itu untuk mengusai celah dimensi ini!"**

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya bingung. "si cebol? siapa itu?"

 **"dia adalah salah satu dari tiga Dewa Naga yang mengandang gelar sebagai sang Ketidak Batasan. sebelum aku, dialah yang menguasai celah dimensi ini, namun aku merebutnya dan melemparnya jatuh ke bumi. saat ini dia sedang mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menyingkirkanku, dan jika dia melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini, maka sudah pasti aku akan diusir dari celah dimensi!"**

Dari penjelasan itu, hanya satu yang membuat Naruto tertarik. yaitu,...

"ketidak batasan? apakah kekuatannya sama besarnya denganmu?"

 **"tidak! dari segi kekuatan, aku masih lumayan lebih unggul dari dirinya. tapi jika dibandingkan denganku, dia jauh lebih licik dan pintar, jadi kau harus tetap berhati-hati dalam menanganinya"**

"begitukah? baiklah kalau begitu, biar aku yang mengurusnya" ucapan Naruto membuat Great Red sedikit terkaget dibuatnya, dia tidak menyangka Naruto akan menerima permintaannya secepat itu.

"jadi, bisakah kau memberitauku rahasia tentang dunia ini sekarang?" lanjut Naruto.

Karena tidak ada lagi yang perlu di khawatirkan, akhirnya Great Redpun berbicara.

 **"menceritakannya padamu, tentu akan memakan banyak waktu. lebih baik kau gunakan kemampuanmu untuk melihat semua rahasia itu langsung dari diriku!"**

Naruto cukup tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Great Red. "dari mana kau tau kalau aku memiliki kemampuan semacam itu?"

 **"Grrrrr... walau aku tidak sepintar si cebol, tapi aku juga tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengetahui sejak tadi kau berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam pikiranku dan mencoba mengambil informasi dari sana. tapi tentu saja kau tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku bukanlah makhluk fana seperti kalian yang memiliki jiwa dan pikiran yang dapat dimasuki semudah itu. ada semacam penghalang antara ekstiensi rasmu dengan ras kami, karena itulah kau tidak bisa masuk kedalam pikiranku. tapi tenang saja, aku dapat memutus sementara penghalang itu agar kau dapat masuk kedalamnya"**

"..."

Great Red menaikan satu alis bingung saat melihat Naruto hanya diam dengan tatapan datarnya.

 **"ada apa?"**

Teguran Great Red membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"tidak ada apa-apa. hanya saja... aku merasa semua ini seperti sedang mencoba untuk melakukan hal-hal mesum"

"..."

Kali ini giliran Great Redlah yang terdiam dengan kedua mulut yang terbuka lebar. tidak lama diapun tersadar dan dengan cepat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala raksasanya.

 **"a-apa yang kau katakan?! ja-jangan bercanda!" ucap Great Red gugup dengan kedua pipi yang terlihat lebih merah dari warna kulitnya.**

Kedua mata Naruto menyipit curiga saat melihat tingkah laku Great Red. sempat dia berpikir, apakah makhluk ini seekor beti- ahh lupakan, dia tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"tidak perlu sepanik itu, aku hanya bercanda" ucapan Naruto kembali membuat Great Red terdiam, dan terlihat kali ini seluruh wajahnya menjadi sangat merah..

 **"Kuso Gaki! JANGAN MEMPERMAINKANKU!" teriak sang Kadal merah.**

"bisa hentikan itu? sebaiknya cepat kita lakukan agar semuanya cepat selesai"

 **"Grrrrrrrrr!"** Great Red menggeram marah saat kemarahannya tidak diperdulikan. karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, akhirnya dia menyerah dan mulai membuka penghalang yang membatasi pikirannya.

 **"sudah terbuka! sekarang kau bisa masuk kedalam pikiranku. tapi ingat, tidak semua rahasia yang akan aku tunjukan padamu, hanya rahasia yang kau butukanlah yang akan kau lihat!"**

Tidak menghiraukan ucapan Great Red, Naruto memilih agar cepat masuk kedalam pikirannya. memfokuskan kedua bola matanya, terlihat beberapa Tomoe yang ada di sana berputar pelan dan kemudian menyatu menjadi satu titik di pertengahan pupil. lalu setelah itu, diapun berhasil masuk kedalam pikiran Great Red.

Sekitar 5 menit berlalu, akhirnya Naruto keluar dari dalam pikiran sang Naga merah. terlihat beberapa Tomoe yang sebelumnya menyatu, mulai kembali berputar dan kembali keposisi sebelumnya.

Naruto sedikit memegangi kepalanya pusing saat beberapa ingatan memasuki otaknya. tidak lama kemudian, akhirnya semua ingatan itu telah terpasang rapi dan rasa sakitpun telah menghilang.

"ini!" gumam Naruto saat berhasil mendapatkan beberapa rahasia tentang dunia ini. mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap datar Great Red, Naruto lalu berbicara.

"apakah semua ini benar? " tanyanya meminta kepastian.

 **"tentu saja benar! itu adalah rahasia yang aku bawa sejak muncul di dunia ini. kalau mau, kau dap rat memastikannya sendiri"**

Naruto mengangguk paham. jujur saja, kali ini dia benar-benar sangat terkejut dengan semua informasi itu. dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa dunia ini memiliki rahasia hingga separah ini.

"baiklah kalau begitu" membalikan badannya, Naruto lalu mengiris udara dengan tangan kanannya sehingga terciptalah robekan dimensi di sana.

Sedikit menoleh, dia laku berbicara. "kita akan bertemu lagi. dan saat itu tiba, aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih menantang dari dirimu" ucap Naruto sebelum memasuki portal tersebut dan meninggalkan Great Red seorang diri yang terdiam mematung.

 **"Grrrrr.."** dia hanya bisa menggeram marah untuk meratapi nasibnya.

Untuk orang lain yang melihatnya, mungkin mereka semua akan tertawa setengah mati saat mendapati sang Dewa Naga diperlakukn layaknya peliharaan seperti itu.

 **"Grrrr.. aku harap si cebol itu tidak melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini!"** gumamnya penuh harap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **:** **NARUTO DAN SEMUA KARAKTER DALAM CERITA, BUKANLAH KEPUNYAAN SAYA. (KECUALI KARAKTER OOC).**

 **.**

 **WARNING:**

 **SMART NARU! GOOD LUCKE NARU! OOCC!**

 **PAIRING : XXXXX** **[RAHASIA]** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER** **2** **.** **[penculikan Yasaka]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyoto [Istana Rahasia kaum Youkai]**

 **.**

Hari ini mumgkin adalah hari yang paling mendebarkan bagi kaum Youkai. bagaimana tidak, pemimpin yang selalu mereka kagumi tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa jejak pergi untuk menghadiri undangan dari Dewa Indra, sontak saja hal itu menimbulkan kegemparan kepada semua Youkai yang ada di Kyoto. mereka sudah mencari kemana-mana, tapi tetap saja Yasaka belum berhasil ditemukan.

Puluhan Prajurit telah dikerahkan untuk melakukan pencarian diluar kerajaan, tapi hasilnya sama saja dan tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. disaat mereka semua sedang mengalami kegundahan hati dan kekhawatiran tinggi akibat kehilang pemimpin, maka disitulah sercecah harapan tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Bagai pahlawan dalam serial kartun yang sering kalian nonton, sekelompok makhluk yang kebetulan sedang mengadakan studi tour di wilayah Kyoto, berkenan untuk mengajukan diri sebagai bala bantuan dari fraksi Injil.

dan disinilah mereka, sedang mengadakan pertemuan darurat untuk mendiskusikan kejadian yang baru menimpa kaum Youkai tersebut.

"jadi, bisa jelaskan bagaimana rinciannya?" tanya serius seorang pria dewasa yang kita ketahui bernama Azazel.

Saat ini Azazel yang merupakan Gubernur malaikat jatuh, sedang didampingi oleh seorang wanita berpakaian cosplay yang kita ketahui bernama Serafall Leviathan yang juga merupakan salah satu dari empat Raja Iblis yang ada di Makai. selain itu, juga terdapat beberapa murid yang merupakan siswa siswi dari Akademi Kuoh dan juga budak dari keluarga Iblis Gremory. mereka semua terdiri dari Xenovia, Issei, Irina, Asia, Kiba, dan terakhir Rossweisse. mereka semua berdiri di belakang Azazel dan Serafall yang saat ini sedang duduk menghadap sepuluh Dewan tertinggi kaum Youkai di sebuah meja bundar besar.

"baiklah! Yasaka-sama meninggalkan rumahnya beberapa hari yang lalu dengan membawa pesan Sakra dari Gunung Meru. Namun, Yasaka-sama gagal muncul di tempat pertemuan. Para youkai mulai menyelidiki dan menemukan salah satu pengawalnya yang sedang sekarat bernama Karasu-Tengu. Sebelum hembusan nafas terakhirnya, dia memberitahu kami bahwa Yasaka-sama telah diserang dan diculik. Pada saat itulah kami mulai menyelidiki pendatang baru mencurigakan dan akhirnya menyerang kelompok kalian. jadi sekali lagi, kami minta maaf atas kesala pahamannya" jelas salah satu Dewan

"ahahaha... soal yang terakhir, tidak usah dipikirkan! yang penting sekarang adalah cara kita untuk menemukan Yasaka-san" balas Azazel untuk mencairkan suasana akibat penyerangan pihak Youkai kepada mereka.

"jika kejadiannya seperti itu, apakah mungkin ini perbuatan dari kelompok 'itu'?" ucapan Serafall menarik perhatian dari Azazel dan semua makhluk yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut.

"apa maksud anda Serafall-san?"

Serafall menatap Azazel dan dibalas anggukan olehnya.

"sebelumnya, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa ada satu golongan yang sepertinya selalu membuat onar belakangan ini. dan mungkin saja golongan itu juga yang telah menculik Yasaka-san!"

Ucapan Azazel menimbulkan reaksi berbeda-beda dari para Dewan.

"apakah yang ada maksud adalah, _**Khaos Brigade?!"**_

Bukan Dewan yang berbicara, melainkan Tengu yang juga ikut hadir dalam pertemuan tersebut.

"mendengar anda mengetahuinya, sepertinya Tengu-dono pernah bertemu dengan mereka!"

Ucapan Azazel dibalas anggukan oleh Tengu. "anda memang benar! sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu, Yasaka-sama pernah juga didatangi oleh beberapa kelompok teroris yang mencoba untuk menculiknya. namun karena kami dapat mengetahuinya, akhirnya rencana mereka gagal dan kelompok itu berhasil melarikan diri"

Tengu menjeda ucapannya sejenak, dan kembali melanjutkan. "tapi aku tidak menyangka kali ini mereka kembali dan berhasil menculik Yasaka-sama!"

 _ **CRAKK**_

Ucapan Tengu diakhiri dengan retaknya lantai yang disebabkan oleh energi kemarahan yang dia keluarkan. tanganya terkepal erat menandakan bahwa dia saat ini sedang berusaha menehan amarahnya.

"tenanglah Tengu-dono, anda membuat beberapa murid-muridku kesusahan!"

Tengu melirik kebelakang Azazel saat mendengar hal itu. dan benar saja, saat ini kelompok Gremory terlihat sedang berkeringat dingin saat merasakan aura yang dia pancarkan. hanya Rossweisse sajalah yang tampak dapat menahan tekanan aura itu.

Menyadari kesalahannya, dengan cepat Tengu menurunkan energinya hingga membuat mereka semua dapat bernafas legah.

"maafkan atas ketidak sopananku!" ucap Tengu sembari sedikit menunduk.

"ahahaha.. tidak usah dipusingkan! mereka sudah sering merasakan tekanan yang bahkan lebih berbahaya dari itu!" ucapan Azazel langsung saja mendapat respon dari Tengu.

Bagi orang biasa, pasti mereka tidak akan menyadari adanya keanehan dari ucapan Azazel barusan. tapi tentu saja tidak untuknya, dengan jelas dia dapat menangkap bahwa ucapan Azazel itu sama saja dengan mengatakan bahwa, tekanan energinya belum cukup kuat jika dibandingkan dengan lawan yang pernah mereka hadapi. itu artinya, dengan sangat jelas Azazek sudah meremehkan tangan kanan dari Kyubi itu.

"benarkah? kalau begitu, seharusnya aku bukanlah ancaman untuk kalian bukan?!"

Kedua veteran perang itu saling bertatapan menandakan adanya sedikit permusuhan diantara mereka. tapi mengingat saat ini ada urusan yang lebih penting daripada permusuhan antara dua orang idiot, lebih baik mereka membahas lebih lanjut tentang kasus penculikan Kyubi.

"Ekhem! kalau boleh tau, bisakah anda menjelaskan tentang oraganisasi itu?" ucap salah satu Dewan untuk mencairkan suasana.

mengangguk paham, Azazel kemudian menjelaskan.

"dari apa yang kami ketahui, Khaos Brigade adalah organisasi teroris yang memiliki anggota superior dari berbagai golongan. ada beberapa golongan yang baru kami ketahui antara lain, manusia pengguna Sacred Gear, golongan Mao lama, dan terakhir yang masih menjadi rumor adalah golongan pahlawan! untuk tujuannya sendiri, kami masih belum tau pasti. tapi berdasarkan dari pergerakan mereka yang selalu mengacau, bisa jadi organisasi ini menjadi ancaman besar untuk perdamaian yang kita berusaha jaga!" jelas Azazel. lalu tiba-tiba ekspresinya mengeras dan dia kembali melanjutkan.

"tapi ada satu masalah lagi, yaitu pemimpinnya!"

ucapan terakhir Azazel menarik semua perhatian padanya.

"memangnya ada apa dengan pemimpinnya Azazel-dono?" tanya salah satu Dewan.

dengan penuh penekanan, Azazek kemudian menjawab.

"sang ketidak batasan... _**Ouroboros Dragon Ophis!"**_

seketika hawa di dalam ruangan itu menjadi berat saat Azazel menyebut nama dari Naga yang melambangkan ketidak batasan itu. hampir semua wajah memucat kecuali mereka yang belum mengetahui seberapa mengerikannya makhluk itu.

"hahhh..." Azazel menghela nafas pelan. "ini memang masih rumor, tapi angka kebenarannya bisa mencapai sembilan puluh persen!"

"sembilan puluh persen? itu adalah angka yang sudah bisa dikatakan sebagai kepastian!" jawab salah satu Dewan dengan sedikit panik.

"jika hal itu benar, lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" tanya Tengu.

"tenang saja, mengingat sifatnya yang tidak peduli dengan hal yang berbau duniawi, setidaknya kita bisa yakin bahwa yang menculik Yasaka bukanlah ulahnya. kemungkinan besar bawahannyalah yang memanfaatkan kekuatan dari Ophis untuk melaksanakan keinginan pribadi mereka"

ucapan Azazel sedikit menenangkan mereka. akan tetapi masih ada Dewan yang belum bisa setenang mereka.

"tapi tetap saja, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dia juga ikut andil dalam penculikan ini!"

 _ **SLASHHHHHHH**_

keterkejutan melanda mereka semua saat tiba-tiba sebuah robekan dimensi muncul di samping meja bundar tersebut. semua mata seketika bersiaga dan menatap tajam robekan dimensi tersebut.

tidak lama kemudian, sebuah kaki melangkah keluar dari dalam robekan dimensi tersebut diikuti oleh tangan, tubuh, dan kepala pemiliknya.

sebahagian orang yang melihat hal itu masih mempertahankan kesiagaannya dan menatap tajam sosok yang baru datang itu. namun tidak dengan para Dewan Youkai.

tindakan mereka benar-benar diluar dugaan saat mereka semua membungkuk hormat kepada sosok tersebut, dan tentu saja hal itu menimbulkan kebingungan besar kepada para perwakilan ke tiga fraksi.

Azazel menatap heran kepada semua Dewan yang menunduk hormat termasuk Tengu yang menurutnya memiliki harga diri tinggi dan hanya mau menunduk kepada Yasaka.

mereka berdua lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangan kearah sosok yang diketahui adalah seorang pemuda bertelanjang dada. mata emas pemuda itu menatap mereka semua satu persatu dengan wajah datar, lalu berhenti ditempat para anggota tiga fraksi berada.

berbagai macam ekspresi ditunjukan oleh mereka, dan hanya Azazelah yang menampakan ekspresi paling tajam dari mereka semua.

'siapa pemuda cabul ini?' pikirnya. lalu dia melirik kearah tangan kiri milik pemuda itu yang ternyata buntung hingga ke bagian lengan. tapi dari semua itu, ada satu yang membuatnya begitu tertarik!

"Serafall, apa kau me-" ucapannya terhenti saat melihat kearah Serafall yang hanya diam dengan kedua pipi merona merah. matanya lalu beralih kearah kelompok Gremory yang juga semua wanita disana menunduk dengan wajah merona.

melihat hal itu, tentu saja membuat Azazel Sweatdrop dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'dasar wanita!'

"selamat datang kembali, Naruto-sama!"

fokusnya kembali teralih kepada para anggota dewan.

'Naruto-sama? siapa itu?' pikir Azazel.

sedangkan Naruto yang baru keluar dari celah dimensi, hanya bisa menatap heran kepada mereka semua. apalagi para wanita yang hanya menunduk dengan kedua pipi memerah. sempat dia berpikir, apakah dia setampan itu hingga membuat setiap wanita yang melihatnya selalu bertingkah sama? yahh, setidaknya dia tidaklah bodoh untuk bisa mengetahui perasaan dari makhluk yang bernama wanita.

tapi yang paling membuatnya penasaran adalah, kenyataan bahwa dia bisa merasakan kalau sebahagian makhluk yang ada dalam ruangan ini bukanlah Youkai, melainkan campuran antara Iblis dan satu malaikat jatuh.

karena penasaran, akhirnya Naruto berjalan pelan menuju kearah mereka dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Tengu yang masih membungkuk hormat padanya.

"berhentilah membungkuk dan katakan apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?"

perkataan sekaligus perintah itu langsung dituruti oleh mereka semua. lalu secara serempak, ke sepuluh anggota Dewan beserta Tengu langsung menegakan badannya.

"sebelumnya saya meminta maaf karena bertindak lebih dulu tanpa persetujuan anda. tapi karena saat ini keadaan menjadi semakin gawat, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan kepada perwakilan ke tiga fraksi ini!" jawab Tengu hormat.

Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya saat mendengar hal itu.

"bantuan? apa sebenarnya yang terjadi sehingga kalian meminta bantuan kepada ras lain?"

"maafkan kami Naruto-sama! tapi setelah kepergian anda selama dua minggu ini, kami mengalami masalah dengan oraganisasi teroris yang berhasil menculik Yasaka-sama"

informasi itu membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. "Yasaka diculik?"

Naruto lalu kembali menatap kearah anggota ke tiga fraksi yang sepertinya sedang dilanda kebingungan yang sangat parah. mungkin kalian juga bingung kenapa Naruto bisa dihormati oleh kaum Youkai hingga seperti itu.

semua berawal sejak sebulan yang lalu, lebih tepatnya saat...,...

 _ **.**_

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

 _ **.**_

terlihat disebuah ruangan pertemuan, terdapat beberapa makhluk yang sedang tersungkur dengan nafas memburu dan keringat dingin yang membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka.

ekspresi ketakutan bercampur rasa terkejut jelas tertampang diwajah mereka semua. dan yang menjadi penyebabnya adalah, seorang pemuda berambut merah yang saat ini sedang berdiri dihadapan mereka semua dengan aura hitam bercampur emas yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

mata aneh itu menatap datar mereka seakan menunjukan keagunganya kepada makhluk yang berani menantang dirinya. dinding dan atap ruangan telah berubah bentuk menjadi tidak karuan, namun anehnya lantai yang mereka pijaki sama sekali tidak mengalami kerusakan apapun.

tidak lupa pula kekai berwarna putih yang menyegel ruangan ini juga telah retak parah diberbagai sisinya. seandainya Naruto tidak menahan energi yang dia keluarkan, mungkin kekai ini akan segera hancur dan membuat satu kota mengalami kegaduhan.

untuk beberapa orang yang kita ketahui adalah kesepuluh Dewan Youkai beserta Yasaka dan Tengu, hanya bisa membulatkan matanya saat melihat perubahan Naruto. jika dilihat sekilas, sebenarnya tidak ada perubahan berarti yang terjadi kepada Naruto kecuali aura dan mata yang juga berubah menjadi berpola riak air dengan beberapa Tomoe yang menghiasinya. namun bagi mereka, perubahan itu sudah cukup menimbulkan rasa terkejut yang teramat sangat.

"bagaimana, apakah sudah cukup? mata inilah Sacread Gear miliku" tidak hanya mata, namun suara Naruto juga ikut berubah menjadi sedikit lebih berat dibandingkan biasanya.

kediaman adalah hal pertama yang mereka lakukan. tidak ada yang berani bersuara untuk mengomentari perubahan mata Naruto. akan tetapi...

"e-nergi dan mata itu? ti-tidak salah lagi!"

lalu tanpa diprediksi oleh Naruto, secara serempak mereka langsung mengambil posisi berlutut dan menggumamkan satu nama yang membuat Naruto juga ikut terkejut.

"Ju-juubi-sama!"

benar saja, panggilan itu sontak membuat wajah Naruto mengeras.

"darimana kalian mendengar nama itu?"

"te-tentu saja kami mengetahuinya! ba-bagaimana mungkin kami bisa lupa dengan makhluk yang telah menciptakan kaum Youkai"

kali ini Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa menunjukan ekspresi keterkejutannya, semua itu terlihat jelas dari kedua matanya yang membola sempurna.

'apa maksudnya ini? bagaimana bisa Juubi menjadi pendiri dari kaum ini?' berbagai macam pertanyaan langsung memenuhi otak Naruto. berbagai spekulasi juga ikut muncul untuk menjelaskan kejadian absurd ini.

jika dipikir-pikir, memang benar energi yang mereka miliki sangat identik dengan para Biju. tapi sayangnya itu bukanlah cakra, melainkan energi asing yang hanya mempunyai kesamaan dengan inti energi dari para monster berekor. dia sebenarnya sudah mengetahui sejak dulu bahwa biju memiliki inti energi yang sangat berebeda dengan cakra, hanya saja energi itu ditutupi oleh cakra besar yang mereka miliki. tapi dari semua itu, dia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir bahwa para Biju adalah makhluk yang berasal dari dunia lain. ayolahh... mengetahui bahwa mereka berasal dari dunia lain hanya berdasarkan pancaran inti energi yang begitu kecil, sudah sangat berlebihan dan terkesan dipaksakan.

tapi disaat dia mendengarnya secara langsung, akhirnya Naruto yakin bahwa para Biju memang berasal dari dunia lain, dan secara kebetulan inilah dunia tempat mereka berasal. mungkin ini juga alasan kenapa dia bisa terlempar ke dunia ini.

jujur saja, Naruto sedikit bingung harus berbuat apa saat mengetahui semua kebenaran tersebut. namun dengan cepat otaknya merespon dan akhirnya dia menemukan ide gila lainnya.

"aku sungguh terkejut kalian bisa mengetahuinya. tapi sayang sekali, Juubi yang kllian maksud itu sudah lama mati"

 _ **Jedarrr**_

bagai disambar petir, ucapan Naruto lagi-lagi membuat mereka semua shok.

"ti-tidak mungkin! ja-jadi maksudmu, Juubi-sama telaha mati dan jiwanya menjadi Sacred Gear milikmu?"

menaikan satu alisnya, Naruto cukup terkejut saat dirinya kembali mendapat informasi yang tidak pernah dia sangka-sangka.

'jadi, Sacred Gear ini adalah senjata yang tercipta dari jiwa mkahluk legenda yang telah lama mati yah' pikir Naruto, dan sepertinya ide gilanya itu semakin bertambah.

"apa yang kau katakan itu memang benar. tapi perlu kalian tau, bahwa akulah orang yang telah membunuh makhluk bernama Juubi itu"

"..."

"..."

"..."

hening!

mereka semua terdiam membisu dengan kedua mulut yang terbuka lebar. ekspresi tidak percaya tertampang nyata di wajah mereka. sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto itu bukanlah suatu kebohongan, karena memang dialah yang telah membunuh Juubi dan menyegel kekuatannya kedalam tubuhnya sendiri.

"ka-kau pasti bercanda!" walau masih shok, Yasaka tetap masih bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"ya-yahh, kau pasti bercanda! Ju-juubi-sama adalah satu-satunya mkahluk yang dapat mengimbangi ke tiga Dewa Naga sekaligus, ja-jadi mustahil bagi manusia sepertimu bisa mengalahkannya!" ucap yang lainnya masih dengan nada ketidka percayaan.

tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika dia perduli dengan hal semacam itu.

"aku tidak peduli kalian mau percaya atau tidak. yang jelas, itu semua adalah kenyataan"

tidka ada lagi reaksi yang dapat diperlihatkan oleh kesepuluh Dewan beserta Yasaka dan Tengu. walau masih susah untu dipercaya, tapi kenyataannya ada di depan mata.

 _ **Slasshhhhhh**_

merasa cukup dengan acara mengumbar-umbar kekuatannya, Narutopun mulai menghilangkan tekanan energi miliknya dan kembali seperti semula. mata emasnya menatap datar ke dua belas makhluk yang sedang tersungkur di hadapannya itu.

"jadi... apa keputusan kalian?" pertanyaan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan mereka semua.

saling menatap satu sama lain, akhirnya merekapun memutuskan dan menganggukan kepala seperti sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. setelah itu, secara serempak mereka kembali melakukan hal yang membuat Naruto semakin dibuat bingung karenanya.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Naruto kembali bertanya saat mekihat mereka semua malah berlutut hormat kepadanya.

"te-tentu saja berlutut hormat kepada Raja kami!"

entah berapa kali Naruto harus dibuat terkejut dengan tingkah laku makhluk bernama Youkai ini.

"bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa akulah yang telah membunuh pemimpin kalian? lalu, kenapa kalian malah berlutut seperti itu?"

"me-memang benar jika andalah yang membunuh Juubi-sama. akan tetapi, kenyataan bahwa jiwa Juubi-sama berubah menjadi Sacred Gear dan bersemayam di dalam tubuh anda, menandakan bahwa andalah pewaris dari kekuatan pemimpin kami, dan sudah sewajarnya kaum Youkai menunduk kepada anda!"

Naruto tidak tau harus menganggap semua ini sebagai keberuntungan atau kesialan. yang jelas, dirinya tidak peduli tanggapan mereka mengenai dirinya.

"terserah... aku tidak peduli kalian mau menganggapku apa. tapi ingat, aku tidak akan mengambil posisi kepemimpinan yang merepotkan itu!" ucap datar Naruto.

"te-tentu saja! anda berhak melakukan apapun berdasarkan keingan anda, karena sebagai bangsa yang anda ciptakan, sudah sewajarnya bagi kami untuk melayani dan bersumpah setia kepada anda" jelas salah satu Dewan.

"se-sebelumnya, kami meminta maaf karena telah langcang bersikap kurang ajar kepada anda! sebagai pemimpin Youkai saat ini, saya menyatakan bahwa kami siap menyerahkan segala kesetiaan kami kepada anda!" ucap Yasaka disertai anggukan oleh seluruh Youkai yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut.

Naruto heran,... kenapa semuanya malah menjadi seperti ini? sungguh, ini sudah melenceng jauh dari perkiraannya.

"hahhh..." menghela nafas untuk menenangkan pikirannya, Naruto lalu melanjutkan. "... terserah kalian saja" ucap Naruto pasrah.

setelah kejadian itu, maka berita mengenai kemunculan sang legenda pendiri kaum Youkai sang Juubi No Okami, langsung tersebar luas dan menimbulkan kegaduhan disepanjang jalan kerajaan Youkai. saking senangnya, bahkan mereka mengadakan pesta penjamuan untuk menyambut kedatangan sang legenda hidup Youkai tersebut.

untuk Naruto sendiri, kalian bisa menebak bahwa dia hanya mengikuti semua itu dengan wajah datar khas miliknya. dan harus dia akui, walau semua ini berada cukup jauh dari prediksinya, namun pemuda berambut merah jabrik itu sedikit terhibur dengan semua penjamuan ini.

tapi dirinyapun menyadari sesuatu, bahwa informasi yang dia miliki sekarang belumlah cukup untuk mengetahui seperti apa dunia yang dia tinggali saat ini. karena itulah besoknya setelah acar penjamuan itu selesai, Naruto memilih untuk pergi berkelana mencari informasi di seluruh dunia ini.

walau sedikit disayangkan karena mengingat sang Juubi No Okami baru saja kembali setelah sekian lama menghilang, tapi mereka semua tidak bisa mencegah kepeegian Naruto karena janji yang telah mereka buat.

.

 _ **FLASHBACK OF**_

.

dan dari sanalah Naruto memulai pengembaraannya selama dua minggu hingga dirinya memutuskan untuk kembali karena sudah merasa cukup dengan semua informasi yang dia dapat. bahkan dia juga berhasil mendapat bonus berupa beberapa rahasia dunia saat berhasil mengalahkan Great Red.

masih dalam keadaan yang sama, ruangan pertemuan antara Dewan petinggi Youkai dan perwakilan dari fraksi injil, masih diselimuti oleh kebingungan.

"maaf jika mengganggu! tapi, bisa tolong jelaskan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi disini?" ucap Azazel karena tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

salah satu Dewan hendak menjawab pertanyaan dari Azazel, namun suaranya tidak bisa dikeluarkan saat Naruto mengangkat setengah tangan kanannya menandakan bahwa tidak ada yang boleh berbicara selain dirinya.

dia lalu menghadap kearah Azazel dan mulai berbicara.

"aku tidak tau apa tujuan kalian datang kemari, tapi akan sangat terdengar mengada-ngada jika kalian menerima pengajuan tersebut jika hal itu tidak menguntungkan bagi pihak kalian bukan?"

Azazel sedikit mengeraskan wajahnya mendengar ucapan Naruto.

'siapa sebenarnya pemuda ini? melihat bahwa kesepuluh Dewan dan Tengu sendiri mau berlutut hormat padanya, sudah membuktikan bahwa dia bukanlah orang sembarangan. tapi dari auranya, jelas bahwa dia hanyalah manusia biasa! tapi, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membuat portal dimensi seperti itu? dan juga energi ini!'

Otak Azazel cukup bekerja keras untuk memahami situasi yang terjadi saat ini. tapi karena rasa penasarannya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung. namun...

"apa maksudmu?" sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka semua. menoleh kebelakang, betapa terkejutnya Azazel saat melihat bahwa Isseilah pemilik dari suara tersebut.

'Issei? apa lagi yang akan dilakukan oleh simesum ini?' pikir Azazel.

"I-isei-san, jangan la-" Asia mencoba untuk menghentikannya, namun dia malah maju kedepan dan berhenti tepat dia samping Azazel dan ikut menghadap kearah Naruto.

"aku tidak peduli siapa kau, tapi apa kau pikir kami melakukan semua ini dengan mengharapkan suatu imbalan? jangan bercanda! kami bukanlah orang yang akan mengharapkan imbalan untuk melakukan suatu kebaikan.. selain itu, kami juga sudah berjanji kepada Kunou-chan untuk membawa Ibunya kembali!" ucap Issei dengan nada jengkel. dia benar-benar membenci sikap seperti itu, apalagi saat dirinya mengetahui bahwa Naruto terlihat tidak jauh lebih tua darinya, hal itu sudah cukup membuatnya marah. yahhhh... mungkin juga karena wajah dan tubuh atletis yang dia miliki ikut menjadi salah satu faktor utama untuk membuat Issei membenci Naruto.

untuk Naruto sendiri, dia sebenarnya cukup terkejut dengan keberanian bocah ini untuk berbicara padanya dengan kalimat seperti itu. Narutopun memutuskan untuk sedikit bermain-main dengam bocah ini.

"hoh,... melakukan kebaikan, kah? mendengar kalimat itu langsung dari mulut Iblis sepertimu, sungguh terdengar sangat menjijikan" ucap Naruto mencoba untuk memprofokasi Issei.

 _ **SHINGGGGG**_

dan sepertinya hal itu berhasil jika kita melihat dari munculnya sarung tangan mekanik berwarna merah di lengan kanan Issei. mengeraskan wajahnya, sepertinya saat ini Issei sedang dilanda kemarahan tingkat tinggi.

"apa kau bilang!?" lalu dengan sekali hentakan, dia langsung melesat cepat kearah Naruto dengan kepalan tangan yang siap memukul wajah dari pria berambut merah tersebut.

"Issei, tunggu!" terlambat, peringatan Azazel tidak di hiraukan oleh Issei.

"RASAKAN INI..."

 _ **GREBBBBBBB**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **T~B~C**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **halo guys.. kembaki lagi bersama saya Grer Lord dalam fic O NO SHI Remake chapter dua ini. bagaiamana, apakah kalian puas dengan chapter kali ini?**_

 _ **sebelumnya saya minta maaf bila banyak terjadi kesalahan penulisan pada chapter kemarin. untuk chapter ini, saya berusaha untuk meminimalisir setiap kesalahan yang ada. tapi jika masih ada yang salah, yahh tolonglah dimaklumi.**_

 _ **oke... saya juga minta maaf karena tidak membalas review para agan semua, itu karena hampir semua isi reviewnya sama. karena itulah, mungkin saya akan sedikit menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutku cukup penting**_

 _ **apakah saya menulis menggunakan Hp? yaps, benar! saya memang mengetik menggunakan hp karena Labtob saya sedang rusak.**_

 _ **penggunaan huruf besar! saya akan mencoba menggunakan huruf besar jika itu tidak mengganggu kenyamanan membaca.**_

 _ **yahhh, mungkin itu saja... ingat, jangan lupa Review yahh, karena dengan Review kalian maka semangat menulis kami para pembaca akan semakin meningkat.**_

 _ **kalau begitu sampai jumpa pada chapter selanjutnya...**_

 _ **byyyy...**_


	3. Panggung Permainan

_**[Istana Youkai, malam pesta penyambutan]**_

 _._

 _Dummm Dummmm_

 _"Uwooooooo"_

 _"kakkkk kkakk"_

suara dentuman, nyanyian, dan tarian adalah hal yang saat ini Naruto sedang saksikan.

terlihat sang pemeran utama kita sedang duduk manis disebuah kursi mirip singgasana hanya saja seluruh bahannya terbuat dari kayu berkualitas tinggi. mata datarnya menyaksikan semua penjamuan tersebut dengan tenang. walau dia kurang memahami apa sebenarnya yang terjadi, namun dirinya cukup terhibur dengan semua itu. yahhh... sebenarnya sihhh alasan utama kenapa dia bisa terhibur, hayalah karena adanya sebuah minuman yang selalu menjadi kesukaannya.

ditangan kanannya terdapat sebuah cawan besar menyerupai piring sebagai media tempat dituangkannya sebotol minuman yang sudah dia anggap sebagai minuman para Dewa. yapp..., apa lagi kalau bukan, _Sake!_

menurutnya, minuman itu adalah sarana terbaik untuk melampiaskan segala keluh kesalnya. dan betapa beruntungnya dia bisa menemukan Sake dengan kualitas yang jauh lebih baik dari dunianya dulu, ditempat seperti ini. baiklah, itu akan menjadi salah satu alasannya harus bersukur karena bisa terdampar di dunia ini.

"Juubi-sama, anda mau Sake lagi?" seorang pelayang berkepala bulat kecil dengan satu mata dan gigi tongkos, menawarkan Sake padanya. dilihat darimanapun, makhluk itu adalah seekor Youkai.

tanpa menjawab, Naruto menyodorkan cawan raksasanya, dan dengan cepat Youkai tersebut menuangkan sake kedalamnya.

 _Syruppp_

ahhhh... kenikmatan apa lagi yang bisa menyaingi segelas sake. tidak seperti orang kebanyakan yang ketika meminum sake akan mengalami gejala kemerahan pada area hidung, Naruto sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan hal itu. wajahnya akan tetap datar dan kulitnya tetap coklat walaupun dia meminum satu gentong sake sendirian.

"hohoho... aku tidak menyangka Juubi-sama ternyata sangat kuat dalam hal seperti ini" tidak tertinggal, di samping kirinya juga terdapat Tengu sebagai teman minum Sakenya. namun berbeda dengan Naruto, terlihat saat ini area di hidung gagak itu sudah tampak kemerahan dan kesadarannyapun juga mulai berkurang.

 _Syruuupppp_

"Ahhhhhhh!" desahan panjang dikeluarkan oleh Tengu saat secangkir Sake berhasil melewati tenggorokannya. lalu dengan gontai, dia menatap Naruto dan mulai berbicara.

"he-heyy Naruto sama. sebelumnya anda pernah mengatakan bahwa Naruto-samalah yang telah membunuh Juubi-sama bukan? tapi saya masih bingung, bagaimana bisa manusia seperti anda dapat membunuh makhluk seperti Juubi-sama?"

 _Syruupppp_

Naruto kembali menyeruput sakenya tanpa menatap Tengu. tapi tetap saja telinganya masih mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Tengu karena dia tau bahwa ucapannya belumlah selesai.

sedikit menunduk dan memperhatikan riak air di dalam cawannya, Tengupun melanjutkan.

"lagi pula, kami semua tau bahwa Juubi-sama telah menghilang sejak _Great War_ beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu. dan juga, sepengetahuanku kekuatan yang dia miliki bahkan dapat mengimbangi ke tiga Dewa Naga sekaligus. jadi kalau boleh tau, bagaimana anda bisa mengalahkannya seorang diri?"

' _Great War_? tiga Dewa Naga?' itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto saat mendapat informasi baru. namun dia tetap berusah agar tidak mendapat kecurigaan dari Tengu.

 _Syruuupppp_

Naruto sedikit melirik kearah Tengu. "apa yang kau bingungkan? dari semua yang aku katakan, bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?"

tampak ragu, sang gagak hitam itu menatap lurus ke depan.

"aku tau! hanya saja, sejak dulu Manusia dikategorikan kedalam makhluk terlemah dari semua ras. walaupun mereka memiliki _Sacred Gear_ , tapi tetap saja tidak ada sejarah yang mengatakan bahwa mereka bisa mencapai level dimana bisa mengalahkan seorang Mao, apa lagi makhluk sekelas Juubi-sama!"

matanya sedikit melirik kearah Naruto. "namun ketika mengingat perkataan anda dalam pertemuan tadi, saya hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa anda memiliki hal lain selain _Sacred Gear_ untuk bisa mengalahkan Juubi-sama. dan aku rasa, itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil untuk seorang manusia seperti anda!"

 _Syuuurrrppp_

menjeda dan meminum kembali Sakenya, Tengupun melanjutkan. "tapi aku kembali menyadari sesuatu... aku yakin bahwa energi yang aku rasakan dalam tubuh anda, bukanlah energi milik Juubi-sama apalagi _Sacred Gear_. berbeda denganku, mereka mungkin tidak menyadarinya. walau mereka merupakan kesepuluh Dewan tertinggi dan pemimpin dari bangsa Youkai, tapi pengaruh yang anda tanamkan dalam diri mereka, sudah cukup untuk menutupi semua kenyataan itu"

 _Syurrrrppp_

menutup matanya, Naruto masih tampak tenang dan terus menikmati sakenya. namun jujur saja, dia memang tidak menyangka bahwa makhluk ini akan mengetahuinya secepat itu. tapi yahhh, dia juga sudah menduganya. memang sejak awal dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Youkai bernama Tengu ini. dibandingkan semua Youkai yang ada dalam kerajaan ini, entah kenapa Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa hanyaTengulah Youkai yang memiliki keunikan tersendiri. tapi anehnya, dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui keunikan apakah itu.

"jadi... sudah berapa jauh yang kau ketahui?" ucap Naruto mencoba untuk mencari titik terang.

"seperti yang aku katakan, aku menyadari bahwa anda menggunakan sesuatu untuk memanipulasi para Dewan dan Yasaka-sama untuk menutupi kenyataan yang sebenarnya. kalau tidak salah, bersamaan dengan anda mengeluarkan mata itu, aku dapat merasakan bahwa adanya semacam sihir yang mencoba untuk memanipulasi ingatanku beserta para dewan. namun sayang tekhnik itu tidak berpengaruh padaku dan hanya berhasil memanipulasi yang lainnya"

Naruto cukup terkejut mendengarnya, walaupun dapat disembunyikan dengan ekspresi datar yang dia miliki.

"aku cukup terkesan. tapi, kenapa kau ikut menunduk padaku padahal kau sudah mengetahui semua itu?"

Tengu mengalihkan pandangannya keatas untuk bisa melihat indahnya bulan purnama yang menerangi malam gelap ini.

"seperti yang dikatakan oleh Yasaka-sama, walau bagaimanapun juga anda adalah pewaris dari kekuatan Juubi-sama. walau ragu, tapi semua kenyataan itu sudah anda buktikan di hadapan kami semua. jadi mau tidak mau, aku harus ikut tunduk kepada makhluk yang telah menciptakan kami"

Loyalitas, kah? harus Naruto akui, tingkat Loyalitas bangsa ini patut untuk diacungi jempol. tapi ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal dalam pikiran Naruto.

"kau tadi mengatakan bahwa tekhnik itu tidak berpengaruh padamu bukan? lalu, bagaimana caranya kau terhindar dari tekhniku itu?"

Terdiam sejenak dan sedikit berpikir, akhirnya Tengu memilih untuk mengatakannya.

"aku rasa, tidak masalah jika membocorkannya kepada pewaris dari Juubi-sama"

Naruto sedikit menaikan satu alisnya sembari menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan Tengu.

"dibandingkan dengan Youkai lain, hanya akulah satu-satunya Youkai yang mendapat anugra langsung dari Juubi-sama!"

Naruto sedikit bingung, karena itulah dia bertanya.

"apa maksudmu?"

"secara sederhana, bisa dibilang aku adalah Youkai pertama yang dia ciptakan"

"..."

Naruto menghentikan acara minumnya dan melirik kearah Tengu.

"benarkah?" pertanyaan itu dijawab anggukan oleh Tengu.

"kalau benar seperti itu, seharusnya aku tidak perlu heran dengan semua keanehan yang aku rasakan padamu"

 _Syuuuurrrrpp_

tidak ingin terlalu berfikir, Naruto memilih untuk kembali menyeruput Sakenya.

"tapi, kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal seperti itu dari rasmu sendiri?"

Tengu sedikit tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"kalau aku membeberkannya, sudah pasti mereka akan mengangkatku menjadi pemimpin para Youkai. dan kalau boleh jujur, aku sama sekali tidak menyukai jabatan seperti itu! lagi pula, Yasaka-sama sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi pemimpin ras ini"

 _Syuuurrrrppp_

mengikuti Naruto, sigagak juga menyeruput sake dengan nikmatnya.

"ahhhh... kenikmatan meminum sake di tengah bulan purnama, memang tidak ada duanya!" ucap Tengu dan kembali melihat kearah Naruto yang juga masih asik meminum sakenya.

"tapi aku tidak menyangka, dengan umur semudah itu Naruto-sama malah menyukai minuman pahit seperti ini"

merasa tersinggung, Naruto lalu menjawabnya dengan datar.

"asal tau saja, walau penampilanku seperti ini, namun umurku sudah lebih dari ratusan tahun"

"..."

"e-ehh!?" Tengu sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat mendengar kenyataan tersebut. tapi karena hal itu, dia malah teringat akan sesuatu.

"benar juga! anda belum menjawab pertanyaan awalku tadi, yaitu bagaimana caranya Naruto-sama mengalahkan Juubi-sama?"

Naruto menghentikan sejenak aktifitas minumnya dan mencoba untuk berpikir.

"kalau aku menceritakannya padamu, tentu saja akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama! jadi, aku hanya akan sedikit memberi tahumu bahwa dunia ini tidaklah sekecil seperti yang kau bayangkan. masih banyak rahasia dan kejadian yang mungkin kalian semua belum mengetahuinya, termasuk keberadaan manusia sepertiku".

Tengu tertegun mendengar hal itu. walau belum puas dengan jawaban Naruto, namun dirinya mengerti bahwa hal itu mungkin adalah sebuah rahasia yang tidak bisa seenak jidatnya dibeberkan kepada orang lain.

"baiklah, saya mengerti!" ucap Tengu lalu kembli menikmati sakenya.

dari pembahasan itu, ada banyak informasi yang didapat oleh kedua belah pihak. untuk Naruto, dia cukup terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa Tengu adalah makhluk pertama yang diciptakan oleh Juubi, jadi akan sangat wajar jika dia memiliki lebih banyak kekuatan yang bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak bisa mengukurnya. dan juga kenyataan bahwa Tengu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh tekhnik miliknya, sudah membuktikan bahwa Naruto harus lebih berhati-hati dengan makhluk ini. selain itu, Naruto juga mendapat informasi mengenai _Great War_ dan eksitensi ke tiga Dewa Naga yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. seperti dugaannya, dunia dengan tingkat keanehan seperti ini pastilah juga mengalami peperangan yang mungkin jauh lebih parah dari perang yang terjadi di dunianya dulu.

sedangkan di sisi lain, Tengu juga mendapat informasi yang membuat dirinya harus berpikir kembali tentang eksitensi yang disebut sebagai manusia itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **:** **NARUTO DAN SEMUA KARAKTER DALAM CERITA, BUKANLAH KEPUNYAAN SAYA. (KECUALI KARAKTER OOC).**

 **.**

 **WARNING:**

 **SMART NARU! GOOD LUCKE NARU! OOCC!**

 **PAIRING : XXXXX** **[RAHASIA]** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER** **3.** **[panggung permainan]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyudou issei, merupakan pemuda berambut coklat dengan tingkat kemesuman yang telah mencapai batas maksimal. saking mesumnya, dia bahkan tidak memiliki rasa malu untuk berteriak di depan umum bahwa dia adalah, 'pecinta Oppai'.

menjijikan memang, tapi anehnya kehidupan yang dia miliki justru berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya sendiri. dunia memang tidak adil, mereka menyalurkan nasib seseorang seperti melempar miliaran benih ketanah tanpa tau bahwa beberapa benih yang dilemparnya malah tertanam di tanah gersang tanpa adanya setespun air. intinya, walau kau memiliki kepribadian baik, sifatmu baik, selalu berbakti, dan tidak pernah melakukan kejahatan, bukan berarti hidupmu akan mulus seperti yang kau harapkan. namun tentu saja, semua kehidupan itu ada hikma dan manfaatnya jika kalian bisa memahaminya.

.

.

 _GREBBBB_

 _Whushhhh_

.

angin bertiup pelan menerpa semua makhluk yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut.

 _terkejut?_

itu sudah pasti... namun yang memenuhi kepala mereka semua saat ini adalah, rasa kebingungan dengan tingkat yang cukup tinggi.

tidak ada yang bersuara, semua hanya diam dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda. tidak perlu heran, melihat sebuah bogem mentah yang dilapisi dengan sarung tangan ajaib tiba-tiba saja berhenti tepat satu meter dari hadapan sang target, sudah cukup membuat mereka semua terpaku bingung.

"a-apa yang terjadi?" suara terbata pertama kali dikeluarkan oleh pemuda pemilik bogem tersebut. wajahnya sama, terlihat kebingungan bercampur rasa terkejut.

dia mencoba untuk mundur, namun sesuatu tak kasat mata seperti menggenggm tangannya dengan sangat erat.

sedangkan yang menjadi target, hanya menatap semua itu dengan ekspresi datar khas miliknya. tidak ada ketakutan dimatanya walau mengetahui pukulan itu dapat dengan mudah mematahkan tengkorak dari manusi biasa. tapi sayanganya,... dia bukanlah manusia! setidaknya, itulah jati dirinya yang sekarang.

kalau dilihat, dia juga sedikit mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengisaratkan kepada para Dewan dan Tengu untuk diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

beralih kesalah satu tokoh yang bisa dibilang memiliki tingkat kemesuman yang sama dengan pemilik sarung tangan ajaib. saat ini dirinya juga cukup terkejut dengan hal itu, namun mimik wajahnya masih menunjukan raut ketenangan sambil mencoba untuk melihatnya lebih jeli.

'apa yang terjadi?' dia mencoba untuk berpikir, menajamkan indranya, dan akhirnya... diapun bisa melihatnya.

mimik wajahnya mengeras saat melihat adanya sesuatu berbentuk lengan transparan yang menggenggam tangan Issei.

"apa kau juga melihatnya?"

Azazel mengangguk paham saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Serafall yang berada di sampingnya yang ternyata juga sudah melihatnya. wajahnya mengeras dan diapun menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Angin!"

dia tidak bisa memberikan komentar tentang apa yang dia lihat saat ini. matanya beralih kearah pemuda berambut merah yang masih tetap dengan ekspresi temboknya.

mata emasnya menatap dingin Issei yang masih berusaha untuk menarik lengannya.

"a-apa yang, ughhh... terjadi?!"

"Issei-san!" baru satu langkah untuk pergi mendekati Issei, namun tangan Azazel terangkat untuk menghentikan gadis bernama Asia tersebut.

"tenanglah! dia akan baik-baik saja" walau berkata seperti itu, sebenarnya Azazel sedikit khawatir terhadap murid yang sering dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Oppai Dragon' itu.

"tapi Azazel sen-"

"percayalah! masalah akan menjadi lebih rumit jika kalian ikut campur dalam masalah yang dibuat oleh Issei sendiri" kali ini Serafalllah yang berbicara.

Asia terdiam dan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. kepalanya menunduk dan kedua tangannya mencengkram erat rok yang menjadi saksi bisu dari kekhawatirannya.

 _Tap_

Asia sedikit terkejut dan menoleh kebelakang saat merasakan tepukan di bahunya.

"percayalah, Issei pasti akan baik-baik saja" perkataan dan senyuman itu membuat Asia tertegun. diapun mengangguk paham dan berjalan mundur mengikuti Rossweisse yang telah menenangkannya.

berbeda dengan Asia, semua anggota Gremory yang hadir dalam ruangan tersebut malah menatap tajam kearah Naruto. tidak ada lagi ekspresi seorang Tsundare, yang ada hanyalah tatapan tajam dan serius.

"hey Irina, apa kau merasakannya?" pertanyaan Xenovia hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Irina.

"tidak salah lagi... dia manusia!" bagi yang sudah mengetahuinya, tidak ada ekspresi berlebihan yang mereka tunjukan selain wajah yang mengeras dan tatapan yang begitu serius. namun bagi Asia yang baru mengetahuinya, ekspresi kebingunganlah yang dapat dia perlihatkan.

"apa maksud kalian? bukankah mustahil untuk manusia memasuki kawasan makhluk Supranatural?" dengan polosnya Asia bertanya, dan hal itu disambut dengan senyuman oleh Rossweisse.

"kau memang benar! dunia makhluk Supranatural memiliki energi dan tingkat radiasi yang begitu tinggi sehingga tidak dapat dihuni oleh Manusia biasa, kecuali para pemilik Sacred Gear yang sejatinya juga memiliki energi yang dapat melindungi mereka dari radiasi tersebut"

ekspresi Rossweisse kemudian berubah dan menatap tajam Naruto. "tapi anehnya, Manusia berambut merah di sana bahkan tidak merasakan dampak dari semua hal itu!"

bukannya mengerti, Asia malah bertambah bingung atas ucapan Rossweisse.

"tunggu dulu! maksud Rossweisse-san, pemuda yang keluar dari robekan dimensi itu adalah seorang manusia?" tanya Asia dan dijawab anggukan oleh Rossweisse.

"kalau begitu, apakah dia manusia pemilik Sacred Gear?"

"aku tidak tau"

wajah Asia mengkerut bingung. "maksudnya?"

"seharusnya, manusia pemilik _Sacred Gear_ memiliki aura tertentu yang menandakan bahwa mereka adalah para pemegang _Sacred Gear_. tapi anehnya, aku sama sekali tidak menemukan adanya energi atau aura apapun dari dalam tubuhnya selain aura manusia! tapi dengan semua kejadian ini, aku tidak bisa bilang bahwa dia hanyalah manusia biasa"

oke, pernyataan itu membuat Asia bungkam. walau masih memiliki banyak pertanyaan, namun dirinya mengerti bahwa saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menanyakannya, apalagi saat dirinya melihat ekspresi serius dari teman-temannya.

tapi rasa khawatirnya malah semakin bertambah saat melihat kenehan pada Issei.

"Kami-sama, aku mohon lindungi Issei-san!"

.

kembali kepada Issei, dia masih tetap berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya.

"ke-kenapa tidak mau lepa- Uwaaaaaa"

 _Brukkkk_

"I-itaii!"

Issei meringis kesakitan saat tangannya tiba-tiba terlepas sehingga membuatnya terjungkal kebelakang dan bokong pahitnya berhasil mencium lantai.

"a-apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" Issei bergumam sambil memperhatikan lengannya yang nambak baik-baik saja.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?"

sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan Issei kedepan untuk kembali menatap pemuda yang sempat menjadi target serangannya.

menutup mata, Naruto lalu kembali berbicara.

"apa kau pikir tangan menjijikanmu itu bisa menyentuhku?"

mata Issei sedikit membulat menandakan emosinya sedang terpacu.

"sadar dirilah, ratusan tahun terlalu cepat bagimu untuk dapat menyentuhku"

oke cukup, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi!

"hentikan itu!" namun sayang, aksi Issei dihentikan oleh sang Mao Leviathan.

"kembali kemari dan hentikan sikap cerobohmu!"

Issei cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Serafall, ini sudah yang kedua kalinya dia melihat Mao Leviathan itu mengeluarkan keseriusannya. pertama saat berlangsungnya perundingan antara pemimpin ke tiga fraksi, dan sekarang dia kembali memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan oleh wanita penggila _Cosplay_ tersebut.

karena tidak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya Issei berdiri dan dengan kesal berjalan menuju tempat anggota Gremory lainnya.

"Issei-san!" Asialah yang pertama kali menghampiri Issei setelah dia sampai.

"apa kau tidak apa-apa?" dengan lesu Issei menganggukan kepalanya.

"untuk kali ini kamu benar-benar ceroboh. sebagai guru, aku cukup kecewa!" Issei tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat mendengar langsung dari Rossweisse.

"jujur saja, aku juga kurang suka dengan sifat pemuda itu. walaupun harus kuakui, dia memang pemuda yang sangat tampan" diucapan terakhir, pipi Irina kembali memerah.

dan hal itu semakin membuat Issei kesal hingga membuatnya menangis lebay ala anime.

sudah, lupakan si mesum itu. saat ini terlihat Azazel dan Serafall masih berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"sebelumnya tolong maafkan kelakukan murid saya yang telah sembrono menyerang anda. tapi apa yang dia katakan itu memang benar, kami sama sekali tidak mengharapkan imbalan dari semua ini" Azazel mencoba untuk meredam suasana, namun semua itu tidak berlaku bagi pemeran utama kita.

wajah Naruto sedikit mengkerut. dia kenal dengan ekspresi itu, ekspresi dengan tingkat kelicikan tinggi yang tentu saja memiliki tujuan di balik setiap kata yang terucap dari dalam mulutnya. dia sudah terlalu muak melihat hal itu di dunianya dulu, dan sekarang dia harus kembali melihatnya di dunia gila ini.

"aku cukup terkejut kau berani mengatakannya. lalu, bisa jelaskan apa maksud dari kata, 'aliansi' itu?"

kening Azazel mengkerut dalam saat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

" 'orang ini, dari mana dia mendengarnya?' pasti itu yang ada dalam pikiranmu bukan?"

Azszel tersentak mendengar hal itu. 'ckk! siapa sebenarnya pemuda ini?!' pikirnya.

jujur saja, kali ini Azazel benar-benar dibuat kesal. walau bagaimnaapun juga, dia adalah makhluk yang memiliki harga diri tinggi dan tidak pernah direndahkan oleh ras lain apalagi untuk ukuran seorang manusia.

wajahnya kembali mengeras menandakan bahwa saat ini dia sedang menahan emosinya.

"siapa sebenarnya kau? aku tidak mengingat bahwa bocah sepertimu memiliki urusan dalam pertemuan sepenting ini. saat ini ras Youkai sedang mendapat masalah serius, jadi bisakah kau hentikan ocehanmu itu?!"

 **"Sudah cukup!"**

 _Dhuaaakkkk Krakkkkk_

Azazel sedikit membulatkan matanya saat tiba-tiba Tengu muncul di hadapannya dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan tepat kearah wajahnya. beruntung dengan reflek yang bagus, dia bisa menahan serangan tersebut dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya, walau harus merelakan terjadinya retakan di area yang dirinya pijaki.

"Azazel sensei!" anggota Gremory sontak berteriak saat melihat serangan dadakan tersebut. sedangkan Serafall, dia telah lebih dulu melompat kesamping agar tidak terkena dampak dari serangan tersebut.

Sang Gubernur malaikat jatuh menatap tajam Tengu yang juga dibalas dengan tatapan tajam pula olehnya.

"apa maksud dari tindakan anda, Tengu-san?" mencoba untuk tetap tenang, namun dirinya tidak bisa berbohong bahwa saat ini tulang lengannya serasa sedang berdengung.

sipelaku penyerangan mengeraskan wajahnya tanda bahwa dia sedang dalam keadaan murka.

"menghina pemuda ini, sama saja dengan kau menginjak harga diri kaum Youkai, dan tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkannya!" balas Tengu dengan nada yang begitu tajam.

sungguh, Azazel sama sekali tidak bisa memahami situasi saat ini. walaupun dia tau bahwa pemuda berambut merah itu bukanlah manusia sembarangan, tapi dirinya tetap tidak mengerti kenapa Tengu dan kesepuluh dewan Youkai bisa tunduk kepada Manusia ini. dan sekarang, dia malah tidak sengaja menyulut amarah dari tangan kanan pemimpin Youkai tersebut.

'u-ughh, semua ini semakin membingungkan!' pikir Azazel frustasi sambil mencoba untuk menahan tekanan dari tanan Tengu.

"bisakah kalian menghentikannya sekarang?" ucapan Naruto sepertinya berhasil menarik semua perhatian, termasuk Azazel dan Tengu pastinya.

karena mendengar perintah dari tuannya, tanpa banyak bicara Tengu langsung saja menghilang dan kembali muncul ditempatnya semula, karena menurutnya perintah dari Naruto adalah mutlak baginya.

Azazel akhirnya dapat bernafas legah saat beban yang sejak tadi menekan kedua lengannya sudah tidak ada lagi. terlihat kedua tangannya nampak memerah karena mencoba untuk menahan pukulan dari Tengu.

'ckk! aku tidak menyangka dia memiliki kekuatan fisik sekuat itu!'

jujur saja, Azazel sama sekali tidak pernah mengira bahwa tangan kanan dari Kyubi itu memiliki kekuatan fisik yang cukup mengerikan. walaupun dia sudah mengalirkan energi pelindung di kedua tangannya, tapi tetap saja belum mampu untuk menahan dampak dari pukulan tersebut.

"kalau boleh jujur, aku cukup terkesan dengan kata-kata yang kau ucapkan"

fokus Azazel kembali teralihkan oleh Naruto.

"kalau tidak salah, sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali aku mendengarnya. dan sepertinya, kau adalah orang kedua yang masih bisa bernafas ketika mengatakah hal tersebut"

kening Azazel mengkerut, kedua tangannya terkepal, dan giginya saling bergesekan satu sama lain. sungguh, dirinya tidak pernah merasa sehina ini ketika dipermalukan oleh seseorang, apalagi yang menjadi dalangnya hanyalah seorang manusia.

"sebagai ras yang selalu berada pada jejeran terbawah, aku rasa ucapanmu sudah terlalu mengada-ngada bocah!" Azazel mencoba membalas dengan nada yang terdengar begitu sinis.

tapi tentu saja, hal seperti itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada Naruto.

"aku tidak peduli seperti apa kau menilaiku, aku tidak peduli dengan tujuan kalian datang ke tempat ini, dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan semua janji manis yang telah kau ucapkan kepada para orang tua ini. tapi akan aku katakan satu hal... Ras Youkai sama sekali tidak membutuhkan bantuan dari golongan menyedihkan seperti kalian. jadi kalau bisa, segeralah pergi dan tinggalkan tempat ini"

kalian tau, betapa menjengkelkannya jika semua ucapan itu disampaikan dengan nada yang terdengar... datar?! saking jengkelnya, kalian bahkan sampai ingin merobek bibir yang telah mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut! yahhh, bisa dibilang itulah yang sedang dirasakan oleh pihak ke tiga Fraksi saat mendengar hal tersebut keluar dari bibir Naruto. kali ini, mereka benar-bebar dibuat panas oleh kelakuan Naruto.

"jangan membual anak muda! sejauh yang aku ingat, kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai urusan dalam perte-"

"aku rasa pertemuan ini sudah selesai"

sebuah ucapan dari salah satu Dewan sepertinya berhasil menampar keras mereka semua.

"a-apa yang anda katakan? bukankah tadi anda sudah menyetujui dengan adanya aliansi antara pihak injil dan Youkai?!" tanya Serafall dengan nada terkejut.

"memang benar tadi kami menyetujuinya. tapi saat mengetahui bahwa itu adalah rencana kalian sejak awal, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk tidak menerimanya!"

tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Azazel maupun Serafall selain menggertakan giginya marah. semua rencana mereka untuk membuat aliansi dengan pihak Youkai, malah hancur berantakan hanya karena kedatangan pemuda kurang ajar itu.

"jangan bercanda paman! kita sudah berjanji kepada Kunou-chan untuk menyelamatkan ibunya, jadi tidak mungkin kami pergi begitu saja tan-"

"diamlah anak muda! aku tidak mau mendengar hal itu dari anak yang tidak memiliki sopan santun sepertimu!"

lagi-lagi Issei harus dibuat bungkam saat mendengar hal tersebut.

"gkk!" rahangnya mengeras menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang berusaha menahan emosi.

 _Tap_

"tenanglah Issei. masalah akan bertambah rumit jika kau mengacau disini!" ucap seorang pemuda bernama Kiba, smabil mencoba untuk menenangkan Issei. dan nampaknya dia berhasil, terbukti dengan adanya helaan nafas panjang dari sang Oppai Dragon tersebut.

 _bingung!_

sebagai salah satu dari makhluk Superior, kali ini Azazel maupun Serafall benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa. hanya amarah dan rasa malulah yang saat ini menggrogoti harga diri mereka. ditambah dengan tatapan datar yang diberikan oleh dalang dari semua kegagalan ini, menambah itensitas kemarahan di dalam diri Azazel.

"aku pastikan kalian akan menyesal karena telah mempermalukan kami hingga seperti ini!" ucap Azazel dengan penuh penekanan dan tatapan tajam yang dia arahkan kepada Naruto.

"hohh... apakah itu sebuah ancaman?" namun sayang, hal itu hanya di jawab datar oleh Naruto.

wajah itu, ekpresi itu, dan semua penghinaan yang diberikan oleh pemuda ini! dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah melupakannya, dan pasti akan membalas semua kejadian memalukan ini!.

"Kita pergi!" ucapan Azazel mengejutkan mereka semua.

"apa yang kau katakan Azazel? negosiasi belumlah bera-"

"sudalah Serafall, semua sudah berakhir! tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan ditempat ini" dia berucap tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya dari pemeran utama kita.

tidak ada yang berani bersuara saat melihat Azazel serti itu.

"Rossweisse, buatlah lingkaran teleportasi untuk memindahkan kita semua!"

wanita yang disebut sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. "ta-tapi Azazel sen-"

"apa kau tidak mendengarku?"

wanita berambut silver itu cukup terkejut saat mendengar penekanan dari ucapan Azazel. lalu tanpa bertanya lagi, diapun menciptakan lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Gremory yang melingkupi mereka semua, kecuali para Youkai dan Naruto. tapi sebelum menghilang, Azazel sempat mengatakan sesuatu kepada Naruto dan semua Yoykai yang hadir dalam ruangan tersebut.

"akan aku ingat semua penghinaan ini! dan aku pastikan kalian akan membayarnya berkali-kali lipat dari ini!"

 _Shinggggg_

bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ucapan tersebut, merekapun menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir dan meninggalkan tuan rumah yang masih terdiam dengan wajah datarnya.,..

salah satu Dewan mendekati Naruto, dan membisakan sesuatu padanya.

"apakah semua ini tidak masalah? membuat aliansi dengan mereka, bukankah itu bisa menambah kekuatan militer pihak Youkai?"

memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Dewan tersebut, menjalin hubungan dengan pihak injil yang notabenenya memiliki kekuatan yang cukup juah lebih besar dari fraksi Youkai, tentu bisa menambah kekuatan mereka. namun bukan Naruto namanya jika dia mau menerima bantuan dari pihak luar.

"tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu, kekuatan ras Youkai sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menundukan semua ras yang ada" jawab Naruto dan berjalan pergi ke arah pintu keluar.

tentu saja hal itu menimbulkan kebingungan dan keterkejutan di pihak para Dewan dan Tengu.

"tunggu Naruto-sama! lalu bagaimana dengan Yasaka-sama?"

"untuk masalah itu, serahkan saja padaku" tanpa menoleh, Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Tengu.

Clekk

dia lalu membuka pintu, dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut...

.

.

.

 _ **[di tempat anggota DXD]**_

.

 _Shinggggg_

sebuah lingkaran sihir tiba-tiba saja muncul disebuah kuil kuno di Tokyo. tidak lama kemudian, keluarlah Azazel dan semua anggota Gremory termasuk Serafall.

"kurang ajar!"

 _Brakkkk_

mereka cukup terkejut saat melihat Azazel dengan amaranya menghantam tiang listrik yang membuatnya remuk dan hendak roboh.

"hanya gara-gara seorang manusia, semua yang kita lakukan malah sia-sia!" ucapnya dengan nada penuh amarah.

"tenanglah Azazel, kau bisa membuat kehebohan jika seperti itu!"

sang Gubernur Malaikat jatuh sedikit tersentak saat mendengar teguran Serafall. benar saja, terlihat beberapa pengunjung wisatawan menatapnya ngeri dan menjuah dari mereka.

"hahhhhh..." menyadari kesalahannya, Azazelpun menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Issei.

"untuk saat ini, kita akan melanjutkan Tour yang tertunda. lagi pula, tugas kita ha-"

 _Slashhhhhhhh_

Serafall tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya saat kabut tiba-tiba saja mengerumuni mereka.

"kabut?" gumam Kiba bingung.

berbeda dengan mereka, Azazel dan Serafall malah mengeraskan wajahnya ketika mengetahui kabut apa yang menyelimuti mereka.

"ini!" ucap Azazel tajam.

"tidak salah lagi... _**[Dimension Lost]**_ "

.

.

.

.

.

[Naruto Pov]

 _Bulan?_

aku pernah mendengar sebuah dongeng yang menceritakan tentang asal muasal terbentuknya sang Raja malam itu. kalau tidak salah, ribuan tahun yang lalu terdapat seekor monster berekor sepuluh dengan kekuatan yang maha dahsyat. saking dahsyatnya, satu kibasan ekor yang dia miliki bahkan sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan sebuah gunung setinggi ribuan meter. ukurannya melebihi gunung, raungannya dapat menimbulkan badai, dan pijakannya mampu membuat separuh dunia bergetar. karena itulah, keberadaannya telah menjadi teror bagi semua makhluk yang ada di dunia. jeritan, tangisan, keputus asaan, dan kesengsaraan melanda seluruh makhluk yang menjadi saksi keganasan monster tersebut.

 _Harapan?_

jika dipikir, tidak mungkin hal semacam itu muncul dalam pikiran mereka. namun, sepertinya Tuhan berkata lain! itu terbukti disaat manusia telah kehilangan harapan, tiba-tiba saja datanglah sesosok pahlawan yang menjadi penolong mereka. sosok itu digambarkan sebagai seorang kakek tua yang membawa tongkat hitam di lengan kanannya, sembilan buah bolah hitam melayang di belakangnya, dan pola riak air yang menghiasi sepasang matanya. tidak ada yang tau darimana asalnya, dia muncul seperti seekor burung yang melayang di udara dan dengan gagah berani melawan monster tersebut sendirian.

tujuh hari tujuh malam dihabiskan untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan tersbut. hanya kehancuranlah yang menjadi saksi bisu dari pertarungan maha dahsyat itu. saat kedua belah pihak telah mencapai batasnya, akhirnya sang pahlawan memutuskan untuk menyegel makhluk tersebut karena tau bahwa monster itu tidak bisa untuk dibunuh. setelah berhasil, duniapun kembali tentram dan terbebas dari yang namanya kehancuran. karena dedikasinya itulah dia mendapat julukan sebagai sang petapa agung enam jalur, atau biasa disebut dengan... _**Rikudou Sennin**_.

konon katanya, bulan adalah sebuah wadah untuk menyegel makhluk berekor sepuluh itu. setidaknya, itulah cerita yang aku dapat dari membaca batu peninggalan klan Uchiha.

.

[Naruto Pov End]

.

malam yang dingin, adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk menikmati indahnya bulan purnama. dengan santai, sang tokoh utama kita duduk disebuah kursi yang terdapat di teras lantai dua gedung Istana Youkai. dia sedang menikmati indahnya bulan purnama yang sedang menyinari dirinya.

 _Shingggg_

"Naruto-sama!"

tanpa menoleh, Naruto sudah dapat mengetahui siapa yang mengganggu ketenangannya. seorang Youkai mirip gagak berpakaian khas perang edo dengan adanya tongkat biksu di tangan kanan, bersujud hormat ala prajurit di belakang Naruto. Karasu Tengu, merupakan Youkai gagak dan juga bawahan dari Tengu.

"bagaimana?"

tanpa dijelaskanpun, Youkai gagak itu tentu sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

"seperti yang anda katakan, saya sudah menyelidiki dan membuntuti kelompok dari fraksi Injil. dan sepertinya, mereka juga akan terlibat dalam masalah ini"

"hohh.." seperti yang Naruto duga, mereka tidak akan menyerah semudah itu.

"tapi, ada satu hal lagi yang sepertinya akan menarik perhatian anda"

Naruto sedikit melirik kearah Karasu Tengu. "jelaskan!"

"Hai! dalam penyelidikan ini, kami telah menemukan informasi yang menjelaskan siapa dalang dari kasus penculikan Yasaka-sama. berdasarkan semua bukti yang telah dikumpulkan, kemungkinan besar bahwa dalang dari masalah ini adalah... _**Kelompok Pahlawan!**_ "

"..."

Naruto tidak merespon, dirinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"kelompok pahlawan? pemilik _**True Longnius**_ , kah?" gumam datar Naruto.

kalau tidak salah, selama pengembaraannya dia pernah mendapat informasi yang mengatakan bahwa pemilik dari tombak Tuhan itu sudah ditemukan, dan berdasarkan info tersebut dia juga mengetahui bahwa pemilik _True Longnius_ berasal dari golongan Pahlawan.

"benar Naruto-sama! tapi tidak hanya dia, ada kemungkinan _**Dimension Lost**_ juga ikut terlibat di dalamnya, karena belum lama ini pihak perwakilan ke tiga Fraksi ditransfer paksa oleh sesuatu mirip kabut yang menjadi simbol dari Sacred Gear _**Dimension Lost!**_ "

Naruto kembali menatap bulan, mata emasnya tampak berkilat saat terkena sinar sang Raja malam.

"Soukah? jika dua manusia berpengaruh berada dalam satu tim, berarti tidak menutup kemungkinan adanya manusia berpengaruh lainnya. dengan semua kekuatan itu, rencana apa yang mereka miliki dengan menculik Yasaka?"

dirinya menutup mata dan memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada. "kau boleh pergi! mulai dari sekarang, serahkan semuanya padaku"

"Hai!" mengangguk paham, Karasu Tengupun terbang entah kemana.

 _Tap Tap Tap_

tidak lama, suara langkah kaki kembali menarik perhatian Naruto.

"bagaimana, kau sudah mendengar semuanya bukan?" tanpa menoleh, Naruto membuka suaranya.

suara langkah kaki berhenti, dan sebuah suara memabalas pertanyaan Naruto. "apa sebenarnya yang kau rencanakan?" suara datar khas seorang pemuda, memasuki pendengaran Naruto.

Naruto menyandarkan punggung di kursi, lalu diapun menjawab. "entalah... siapa yang tau?"

"hahhhh.." sosok itu menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Naruto. "kau benar-benar tidak berubah!"

dia lalu tersenyum. sosok itu menatap kedua tangannya yang tampak memiliki garis-garis aneh seperti lembaran kertas. mata hitam dengan pupil berwarna merah serta terdapat tiga pasang Tomoe yang melingkarinya, juga ikut menatap indahnya rembulan.

"sebenarnya, kenapa kau memilih untuk menghidupkanku?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, namun anehnya bibirnya malah sedikit menunjukan senyum tipis. "apakah hidup di akhirat membuatmu berubah? kau bertanya seperti tidak mengetahui sifatku saja"

dia kembali tersenyum membalas ucapan Naruto. "setelah mempermalukan sang mimpi, apalagi yang ingin kau lakukan? seperti masa lalu, apakah permainan akan kembali terjadi?"

mendengarnya, entah kenapa Naruto kembali mengingat masa lalu yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"masa lalu yang menyedihkan bukan?" dia sedikit merik kebelakang hanya untuk melihat pemilik mata aneh itu. "untuk saat ini, aku ingin kau menemukan lokasi dari bocah pemilik _**Dimension Lost itu.**_ Bagaimana, apakah kau bisa melakukannya?"

sosok itu menutup mata sejenak, dan saat dia membukanya, ke tiga Tomoe yang sebelumnya membingkai matanya berputar pelan dan secara perlahan menyatu membentuk pola aneh lainnya.

"kau meremehkanku!?"

"tentu saja tidak. kalau begitu, aku serahkan padamu" balas Naruto.

"hn.. aku pergi!"

 _Bofttt_

dia bergumam dan langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menikmati sejuknya angin malam yang menerpa kimono biru miliknya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **T~B~C**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **haloooo mina-san... sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena terlambat mengupload. entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini sedang banyak terjadi masalah di kehidupan nyata, sehingga mengganggu mud saya untuk mengetik. jadi, bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? semoga sesuai dengan ekspetasi kalian..**_

 _ **tidak banyak yang ingin saya sampaikan, mungkin saya hanya akan membalas beberapa pertanyaan yang harus di jawab...**_

 _ **bukankah Tengu sudah mati? jawabannya tentu saja belum! yang mati adalah Karasu Tengu, yang merupakan Youkai sejenis Tengu tapi dengan pangkat lebih rendah dari Tengu.**_

 _ **kapan Naruto punya tangan? kalau untuk masalah itu, dengan mimiliki mata Dewa sebenarnya Naruto bisa menumbukan tangannya dengan mudah. tapi, ada satu alasan yang membuatnya tidak melakukan itu! bagaiamna? apakah klian tau apa alasannya?**_

 _ **melepaskan Great Red? Naruto punya rencana sendiri tentang hal itu!**_

 _ **siapa yang mengambil peran pahlawan? hmmmm...? entalah... coba pikirkan sendiri! heheheh...**_

 _ **yapp.. aku rasa itu saja! untuk selanjutnya, saya akan usahakan update seminggu sekali. tapi Wordnya akan saya kurangi hingga 4000-5000 saja.. kalau masih banyak Typo, mohon dimaklumi.. karena saya hanyalah seorang manusia.**_

 _ **okee.. sampai ketemu pada chapter sebelumnya! byyyy...**_


	4. Kaisar Surga

_**krikkkk krikkk Awuuuuu**_

berbagai macam bunyi serangga dan hewan, tertangkap oleh Indra pendengaran Naruto. mata emas datarnya menatap lurus kedepan tanpa menghiraukan keadaan hutan yang terasa begitu sepi dan mencekam.

sudah dua hari sejak Naruto meninggalkan Kyoto, dan saat ini dirinya berada di kawasan hutan belantara.

jujur saja, sejak Naruto memutuskan untuk berkelana dan mencari informasi, dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui dimana saat ini dirinya berada, dia hanya mengikuti insting untuk menjelajahi dunia baru tanpa memperhitungkan apapun. menurutnya, penjelajahan tanpa mengetahui arah adalah salah satu sarana terbaik untuk menikmati indahnya suatu petualangan.

untuk soal pakaian, bayangkan saja pakaian Sasuke dalam anime Boruto tapi tanpa pedang dan rambutnya berwarna merah jabrik. aneh memang mengingat saat ini dirinya berada di dunia yang terlihat begitu maju dan modern, tapi pakaiannya seperti itu. namun bukan Naruto namanya jika dia mau memperdulikan hal tersebut.

 _ **Srekkkkk**_

tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto melirik kesamping kiri saat telinganya menangkap adanya bunyi semak-semak di sana.

'hmm... dua orang? dari energinya, jelas bahwa mereka bukan manusia'

 _ **Syutttttt**_

 _ **Selebbbb**_

tidak perlu terkejut, Naruto hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya saat sebuah anak panah hendak mengenainya dan tertancap di dahan pohon.

 _ **Syuttttt Syutttt Syuttttt**_

lagi, kali ini beberapa anak panah meluncur bersamaan menuju Naruto. namun tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto kembali dengan mudah menghindari semua itu, bahkan matanya sama sekali tidak melihat kearah anak panah tersebut.

"ckk! dia dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah!"

"jangan menyerah, sekarang coba yang ini!"

walau samar, Naruto masih bisa mendengar adanya suara dari semak-semak tersebut.

'hm? anak kecil?'

 _ **Syutttt**_

bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah anak panah yang terlihat sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya kembali meluncur kearah Naruto. namun kali ini yang diincar bukanlah kepala atau tubuh, melainkan... tanah!

 _ **Dhuarrrrr**_

sebuah ledakan cukup besar terjadi di tempat Naruto berpijak, hal itu juga menimbulkan ketakutan bagi para burung hingga mereka semua terbang kesegala arah untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Yataaaa, kita berhasil!"

sang pelaku melompat keluar dari semak-semak dan berteriak kegirangan. suara cempreng miliknya menunjukan bahwa pelakunya adalah seorang bocah laki-laki.

 _ **Srekkkkk**_

setelah itu, seorang gadis juga ikut keluar dari semak-semak tersebut dan berdiri di samping si bocah laki-laki. berbeda dengan laki-laki di sampingnya, gadis itu lebih menatap tajam kearah tempat target serangan mereka berada. asap masih mengepul sehingga membuat pandangan sedikit terhalang.

tidak lama kemudian, akhirnya asapun menghilang dan memperlihatkan sebuah kawah sedang dengan adanya sosok yang terlihat sedang terbaring di tengahnya. melihat hal tersebut, dengan cepat mereka berdua menghampiri kawah hasil pekerjaan kedua bocah itu.

setelah sampai, si bocah laki-laki berjongkok dan memastikan bahwa pria yang menjadi incarannya telah tewas.

"sepertinya dia telah mati. bagus, dengan begini Valir-sama pasti akan senang!" ucap sang lelaki dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

namun sama seperti yang tadi, gadis yang berada di sampingnya masih menatap tajam mayat sang target. wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tubuh gosong itu terbaring dengan posisi tengkurap. dari penglihatannya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"ada yang aneh!"

bocah yang satunya menatap heran kearah sang gadis.

"apanya yang aneh?" tanyanya.

"sebelumnya, dia dapat dengan mudah menghindari semua serangan kita bahkan tanpa melihatnya sedikitpun! jadi, rasanya sedikit aneh kalau dia tidak menyadari serangan yang terakhir ini!"

"huhhh... jangan terlalu berlebihan! mungkin saja sebelumnya dia hanya berun~ Wawww!"

dengan reflek yang baik, gadis itu melompat menjauh saat tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di belakang mereka lalu mencengkram kerah bajuh si lelaki, dan mengangkatnya layaknya seekor Anjing.

kuda-kuda khas seorang pertarung dia keluarkan. matanya semakin menatap tajam sosok yang telah mengagetkan mereka.

"hey, apa-apaan ini! lepaskan!" mencoba merontah, namun tubuh pendeknya sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. tapi saat kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang telah berani mengangkatnya, tubuhnya seketika membeku dan keringit dingin mulai mengeluar.

betapa terkejutnya dia saat menyadari bahwa sosok itu adalah pria yang seharusnya terbaring di sa-

 _ **Boftttt**_

matanya membulat saat tiba-tiba tubuh yang dia kira adalah mayat, malah berubah menjadi sebongkah kayu.

"a-apa yang terjadi" ucapnya terkejut.

lalu dengan rasa ketakutan tiada tara, bocah itu kembali merontah sekuat tenaga.

"GAHHH... LEAPSKAN AKU!" dia berteriak kencang tapi tetap tidak membuahkan hasil.

Naruto menatap datar kedua bocah itu. terlihat yang perempuan memakai kaus berwarna putih dengan adanya beberapa kancing di bagian dada, dan juga rok sependek lutut. sedangkan yang laki-laki, dia memakai kaos berlengan panjang polos berwarna hitam, dan celana sependek lutut berwarna abu-abu.

dari semua itu, Naruto menyadari bahwa pakaian yang mereka kenakan benar-benar jauh dari kata layak untuk dipakai. berbagai macam robekan di sana sini, kulit yang terlihat kusam dan kotor, tidak memakai alas kaki, dan tentu saja bau busuk yang cukup menyengat hidung.

dalam hal fisik, si gadis memiliki rambut hitam kusam sepanjang pungung, mata hijau, dan tinggi yang hanya mencapai 130 cm. sedangkan yang satunya, memiliki rambut orange dengan poni memanjang hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya, mata berwarna hitam, dan tinggi yang hanya mencapai 135 cm. dari semua itu, jelas mereka berdua berada di kisaran umur 10-12 tahunan.

entah apa yang terjadi dengan kedua bocah ini sampai mengalami hal seperti itu. namun Naruto cukup tertarik dengan gadis yang saat ini sedang menatapnya tajam dengan kuda-kuda bertarung yang terlihat cukup kokoh untuk anak seusianya. lebih dari itu, dia juga merasakan adanya energi asing yang sangat jauh berbeda dari manusia, tapi penampilannya tidak ada bedanya dengan manusia pada umumnya.

"lepaskan Ichigo-nisan!" gadis itu berbicara tajam sambil menyebut nama bocah yang masih mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Naruto.

'dari refleks dan postur tubuh, gadis ini tentu memiliki kemampuan dan pengalaman untuk bertarung' pikir Naruto dan melirik anak yang ada di cengkramannya. 'bodoh dan ceroboh, tapi kualitas bidikannya sudah sangat baik untuk anak seusianya'

Naruto lalu kembali melihat si gadis yang sepertinya hendak melakukan sesuatu.

'hn? bocah yang menarik!'

 _ **slashhhhh**_

memanfaatkan keadaan musuh yang terlihat sedang melamun, si gadis berlari maju kearah Naruto. lalu saat jaraknya sudah mulai menipis, dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari pinggangnya dan berusahan untuk menyerang bagian perut Naruto.

 _ **Syaatttt**_

namun dengan santai, Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya hingga anak itu hanya menyayat udara kosong. mengetahui serangannya gagal, dia lalu kembali melakukan gerakan dimana pisau yang sebelumnya berada di tangan kanan, langsung berpindah di tangan kiri dan melakukan putaran untuk menusuk perut Naruto.

 _ **Syattt**_

lagi-lagi gagal saat Naruto melompat jauh kebelakang. namun Naruto menyipitkan matanya saat melihat gadis itu malah menyeringai tipis.

 _ **Tap**_

"kena kau!"

 _ **shingggg**_

mata Naruto sedikit membulat saat tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di tempatnya berpijak, dan setelah itu...

 _ **Slurrrrrrr Grebbbb**_

beberapa akar tanaman keluar dari sana dan langsung melilit Naruto dengan kuat.

 _ **Brukkk**_

"Itaii!"

karena hal tersebut, akhirnya bocah bernama Ichigo itu bebas dan membuatnya terjatuh hingga membentur tanah.

melihat bocah yang ternyata adalah kakaknya itu telah bebas, dengan cepat si gadis berlari kearahnya dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Ni-san tidak apa-apa?"

"aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih karena sudah menolongku!" balas Ichigo dengan senyumnya.

lalu dia kembali menatap kearah Naruto yang melihat semua itu dengan ekspresi yang sama, yaitu datar.

"khee.. itulah akibatnya karena berani menyerangku! bagaimana? tidak bisa keluar bukan!" walau berbicara seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya Ichigo cukup kesal saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

melirik kebawah, Naruto dapat melihat semua sulur itu berasal dari tanah. lingkaran aksara dan dapat memanipulasi sesuatu? kalau tidak salah, inilah yang dinamakan sihir! Naruto pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan makhluk Supranatural yang menggunakan kemampuan yang sama. sebuah lingkaran sihir akan selalu muncul disaat mereka hendak melakukan serangan. dalam penggunaannya, lingkaran sihir sebenarnya memiliki peran yang sama dengan segel tangan, hanya saja interval waktu untuk mengeluarkan sihir, lebih cepat dari orang yang menggunakan segel tangan.

namun dirinya tidak menyangka, anak semudah itu dapat mengeluarkan sihir dengan interval waktu yang sangat tepat. menurutnya, level penggunaan sihir anak ini sudah setara dengan beberapa manusia jadi-jadian yang pernah dia lawan saat pertama kali menginjakan kaki di tanah manusia.

tidak, bukannya dia tidak bisa menghindari sihir ini, melainkan dia sengaja terkena untuk melihat tipe sihir apa yang bisa digunakan oleh gadis tersebut. dan dirinya tidak menyangka dia memiliki sihir tanaman yang mirip dengan Hasirama Senju, walaupun tentu saja masih jauh lebih lemah dari sang legenda itu.

"heyy, jangan mengabaikanku!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan untuk melihat kedua bocah tersebut. si gadis yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam, dan bocah laki-laki bernama Ichigo yang terlihat masih kesal dengan berbuatannya.

"bagaiamana?, apa yang akan kita lakukan pada pemuda bermuka tembok ini?" Ichigo bertanya, tapi si gadis hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"hmmm?" dia sedikit berpikir. "kalau begitu, kita bawah saja ketempat Valir-sama! bagaimana?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan isyarat anggukan dari gadis tersebut.

'valir-sama?' Naruto dapat mendengar sebuah nama yang terasa asing baginya. dari ucapan Ichigo, dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa orang itu adalah tuan dari kedua anak ini.

"sudah diputuskan, kau akan kami bawa kedesa!" ucap Ichigo kegirangan disertai senyum kemenangan.

masih tetap tenang tanpa berniat untuk memberontak, Naruto masih memfokuskan pandangannya kearah dua bocah tersebut. sejauh yang dia raskan, dia yakin bahwa anak-anak itu bukanlah manusia, tapi tetap saja dia tidak tau makhluk jenis apa yang menjadi lawannya kali ini.

dari penggunaan sihir, anak ini tidak berbeda dari makhluk Supranatural pada umumnya. selain itu, dia juga merasakan bahwa gadis tersebut memiliki tingkat energi yang terbilang besar untuk anak seusianya. untuk bocak lelaki bernama Ichigo, dia juga merasakan energi asing namun tidak sebesar gadis yang ada di sampingnya.

hmmm? sudah diputuskan, dia akan melihat lebih dalam untuk mengetahui jati diri dari kedua anak itu. walau bagaimanapun, dia adalah pemuda dengan rasa keingin tahuan yang sangat tinggi, apalagi terhadap hal yang membuatnya sangat tertarik.

.

.

.

.

.

"kita sudah sampai!"

setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka telah tiba di tempat tujuan. mata emasnya melirik kebelakang untuk melihat panjangnya sulur tanaman yang membawanya melayang ketempat ini. di samping kiri kanannya juga terdapat dua orang bocah yang sebelumnya menjadi lawannya.

pandanganya kembali kedepan untuk meneliti tempatnya berada sekarang. bagaiaman yahh? kalau boleh dibilang, kesan pertama dia melihat tempat ini adalah... sampah! mau bagaimana lagi, deretan rumah yang hampir tidak memiliki bentuk, beberapa manusia yang terlihat hanya duduk bersandar pada dinding rumah dengan ekpresi blank dan pakaian yang sudah tidak layak pakai. jangan lupakan bau busuk yang bisa menusuk hidung bagi siapa saja yang datang kemari. namun ada satu hal yang Naruto sadari! sepanjang dia melihat, mata emasnya sama sekali tidak menemukan adanya seorangpun wanita.

masih dalam keadaan terikat dan melayang sekitar beberapa senti dari tanah, Naruto dibawa melewati semua pemandangan mengerikan itu hingga tiba di sebuah kawasan yang satu-satunya memiliki keadaan yang layak untuk dihuni. rumah besar dengan gaya jepang kuno disertai bederetnya pagar dinding kayu yang cukup tinggi, menyambut kedatangan Naruto. dilihat dari segimanapun, bangunan ini jelas jauh lebih bagus dari bangunan lainnya.

tidak berhenti sampai di sana, kedua bocah itu masih membawanya hingga melewati gerbang kawasan tersebut. barus setelah tiba di hadapan rumah yang cukup megah tersebut, merekapun berhenti.

Ichigo melihat kearah si gadis dan berbicara.

"mulai dari sini, serahkan padaku!"

mendengar hal itu, membuat perhatian Naruto teralihkan untuk melihat ekspresi takut dari sang gadis saat dia mengangguk paham. Naruto sedikit menyipitkan matanya ketika merasakan adanya hal aneh dari sikap gadis tersebut.

tanpa menunggu lama, sulur yang mengikatnya kembali bergerak mengikuti Ichigo yang hendak memasuki kediaman itu meninggalkan si gadis yang hanya diam dan masih dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat rumah yang sebentar lagi akan dia masuki.

'aku tidak merasakan ada yang aneh dari rumah ini' setidaknya, itulah yang dia pikirkan sebelum dia memasuki rumah tersebut.

 _ **Kreeettttttttt**_

 _ **Bhowhssssss**_

namun saat pintu besar terbuka, hembusan angin kencang disertai pancaran energi gegelapan seketika menerpa Naruto dan bahkan membuat Ichigo sedikit termundur kebelakang.

menaikan satu alisnya, Naruto merasa bodoh karena baru menyadari hal sesederhana itu.

'hohhh.. penghalang, kah?' pikirnya saat baru menyadari bahwa seluruh bagian dari rumah tersebut dikelilingi oleh kekai yang sepertinya mengekang energi yang ada di dalamnya. tapi karena pintu terbuka, maka semua energi tersebut secara serentak keluar dan membuat badai kecil di hadapannya.

gegelapan, nafsu, dan rasaha haus darah, adalah hal pertama yang Naruto rasakan dari energi yang telah menerpa dirinya.

'hmm? kalau tidak salah, energi ini sama dengan makhluk buruk rupa yang pernah aku lawan saat berada di Kyoto' pikirnya.

tidak hanya itu! bau amis darah disertai aroma bangkai langsung saja menyambut hidung Naruto dan menusuknya hingga ketulang. seandainya pemeran utama kita adalah seorang amatiran, pasti saat ini dia sudah muntah tidak tahan akan semua bau itu.

 **"Khakhakhakhakha! ayo terus, goyangkan pinggulmu seperti sapi! khakhakahakha"**

"..."

ohhh.. ternyata ada satu hal lagi yang menyambut kedatangan Naruto, dan hal itu adalah suara berat khas seorang pria yang terdengar begitu sangat menjijikan.

dengan keringat yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya, Ichigo memberanikan diri untuk berdiri dan menatap kedalam.

"a-ayo masuk!" walau susah, dia mencoba untuk berbicara kepada Naruto.

sulur itu kembali bergerak dan mulai memasuki rumah mengikuti Ichigo dari belakang. dan saat setelah sampai di dalam...

 _ **Deggg**_

"..."

pandangan Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi kosong saat melihat apa yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut.

tidak, tidak! dia tidak terkejut akan banyaknya potongan tubuh yang berhamburan memenuhi ruangan itu. akan tetapi, dia terkejut saat mendapati adanya puluhan wanita telanjang yang berserakan di lantai penuh darah tersebut. luka goresan di dada, lebam di beberapa anggota tubuh, dan yang paling parah adalah... robekan menganga yang terdapat di daerah kewanitaan mereka.

bahkan Ichigo yang seharusnya sudah sering melihat hal ini, masih belum terbiasa dan berusaha menahan isi perutnya agar tidak keluar.

sungguh pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan. bagi orang normal, tentu saja semua itu dapat menimbulkan emosi tersendiri di hati mereka, dan tidak terkecuali untuk pemeran utama kita.

wajahnya mengeras dan ekspresinya menjadi jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. hanya satu yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto saat ini, yaitu...

 _Siapa yang berani melakukan semua ini!?_

 **"cihh! siapa yang berani mengganggu kesenanganku!?"**

"..."

sepertinya... pertanyaan Naruto akan segera terjawab.

dengan cepat, Ichigo langsung bersujut takut saat suara tersebut kembali terdengar.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan mempertajam penglihatannya karena kurangnya pencahayaan. setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dia dapat melihat semua yang terjadi.

mata emasnya dapat melihat adanya sesosok pria tinggi besar dengan kepala menyerupai banteng. dia tidak memakai baju sehingga memperlihatkan otot kekar dengan beberapa tato hitam menyelimuti tubuhnya. tapi ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian Naruto, yaitu adanya seorang wanita telanjang yang kedua kakinya dipegang oleh pria berkepala banteng tersebut hingga wajah dan setengah badanya menempel di lantai. dibagian selangkangan, terlihat darah mengalir pelan saat kejantanan yang memiliki ukuran kelebihan besar itu masuk kedalamnya. wajah cantinya tampak kusam dan pandangan matanya sudah tidak memiliki cahaya yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang dalam keadaan... tewas!

melihat semua itu, Naruto sedikit menunduk hingga wajahnya terhalang oleh bayangan rambut pirang miliknya.

"ma-maaf atas kelancangan hamba Valir-sama! sa-saya datang kemari u-untuk membawakan makan siang" dengan perasaan takut, Ichigo mencoba untuk berbicara.

 **"cihhh! mengganggu saja, birahiku jadi hilang karena kedatanganmu!"** balas pria jadi-jadian itu sambil melihat wanita yang ada dibawahnya. **"huhh.. sudah mati rupanya, dasar jalang tidak berguna!"**

lalu bagikan seonggok sampah, tubuh wanita itu dilempar kedepan dan berhenti saat membentur lantai tepat di hadapan Ichigo.

 _ **Brukkk**_

"ma-maafkan hamba Valir-sama!" dengan rasa takut luar biasa, Ichigo berusaha untuk meminta maaf. namun saat kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat apa yang ada di depannya...

 _ **Degggg**_

"..."

 _dirinya terdiam!_

pupilnya kemudian melebar, mulutnya menganga, dan air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dia merangkak mendekati tubuh wanita telanjang yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan itu.

tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi lebam dari sang wanita. matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata buram dari wanita tersebut, lalu diapun berkata dengan lirih...

"Ka-kachan?"

tidak ada respon...

sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh...

"Oka-chan!"

 _ **tidak**_

dia tersenyum sambil mencoba untuk menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang Ibu sekali lagi.

"ja-jangan bercanda Oka-chan! ayo bangun, ka-kami sudah pulang!"

 _ **tidak**_

"Ka-chan!"

 _ **tidak**_

"KA-CHAN!"

 _tidak_

 _ **Deggg**_

Ichigo terdiam... pandangannya menjadi kosong, hilang ditelan oleh kegelapan.

 _tidak_

kenyataan ini...

 _tidak_

bukan, pasti hanya mimpi...

 _tidak_

yahhh... ini pasti hanya mimpi!

 _ **Tap Tap Tap**_

 **"khukhukhu... sepertinya kau membawakan mangsa yang bagus!"**

 _ **Degggg**_

mata ciliknya sedikit melirik keatas saat melihat sang pelaku berbicara dan berdiri dihadapannya sambil menatap lapar kearah Naruto yang masih menunduk diam. alat torpedonya yang telah loyo tertampang jelas dimata Ichigo.

"kenapa?"

suara dingin menusuk mengalihkan pandangan Valir.

 **"hmm?"**

"kenapa kau melakukan ini kepada Ka-chan?"

bukannya merasa bersalah, Valir malah menyeringai Iblis dan sedikit berjongkok untuk menyesuaikan tingginya dengan Ichigo.

 **"khukhukhu... tentu saja semua itu karena salahmu, kau membuatku terlalu lama menunggu. karena bosan, akhirnya aku bermain-main sedikit dengan wanita jalang ini!"**

 _ **Degggg**_

"tapi, bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengganggu Ka-chan sampai kami kembali?" sekali lagi, suara datar nan dingin dikeluarkan oleh bocah itu.

 **"khukhu...khakhakha! jangan membuatku tertawa bocah, bagaimana mungkin aku mau membuat perjanjian dengan sampah seperti kalian! khakhakha..."**

 _ **Degggg Deggg Deggg**_

 _ **Shuuuuuuuhhh**_

tanpa disadari oleh Valir yang masih sibuk mengeluarkan tawanya, aura hitam pekat mulai mengeluar dari tubuh Ichigo. secara perlahan, dia berdiri dengan kepala yang masih menunduk hingga ekpresinya tidak terlihat.

 **"khakahkha~hah?"** menghentikan tawanya sejenak, Velir akhirnya menyadari aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Ichigo. matanya menyipit saat melihat Ichigo yang berdiri diam di hadapannya dengan energi hitam pekat yang terus mengeluar dari tubuhnya.

 **"apa yang ter-"**

 _ **Dhuakkkkkk**_

 **"Choghhhh!"**

 _ **Whushhhhhh Blarrrrrrrr**_

sebuah kejadian tidak masuk akal barus saja terjadi. bagaimana mungkin seorang bocah melancarkan pukulan yang mampu membuat pria dengan tubuh sebesar itu terlempar jauh kebelakang hingga mengahancurkan singgasana yang menjadi tempat kekuasaan Valir.

bocah yang sebelumnya tanpak polos dan bodoh, sekarang malah menjadi makhluk yang terlihat begitu mengerikan. aurah hitam pekat terus mengeluar dari dalam tubuhnya, mata yang sebelumnya hitam kini berubah menjadi merah menyala, dan rambut yang terangkat keats sehingga menampilkan seluruh wajah yang nampak mengeras.

 _ **Blarrrrrr**_

ledakan kembali terjadi ditempat Valir berada hingga menerbangkan puing singgasana yang menguburnya.

 **"KURANG AJAR! BERANINYA BOCAH SEPERTIMU MEMUKULKU!"**

dengan murka, Valir berteriak dan menatap tajam Ichigo yang hanya diam dan ikut menatapnya tajam.

 _ **Degggg**_

 _ **Brukkkk**_

"Ughhh!"

namun entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja Ichigo ambruk dan berdiri dengan kedua lututnya. tubuhnya bergetar, matanya melebar, dan kedua tangannya berusaha untuk mencengkram dada yang terasa begitu sakit.

melihat hal tersebut, takala membuat bibir Valir menyerigai tajam.

 **"khukhukhu... walau kekuatanmu meningkat, tapi semua itu tidak akan berguna jika tubuhmu tidak bisa menampungnya!"** sedikit menunduk untuk membuat kuda-kuda,...

 _ **Wushhhh**_

dengan cepat Valir langsung melesat kearah Ichigo yang hanya bisa diam dan menahan sakit di dadanya.

 **"SEKARANG MATILAH!"**

 _ **CRASHHHH!**_

"..."

keheningan terjadi beberaap saat, ketika Valir berhenti dan tidak menemukan Ichigo di tempatnya.

 **"dimana bocah sialan i~"** ucapannya terhenti saat merasakan panas pada tangan kanannya.

 **"hmm?"** melirik kesana, Valir terdiam dengan wajah membeku saat melihat linangan liquit merah terus saja mengeluar dari hasil buntungnya lengan kanan miliknya.

 **"ta-TANGANKU! ARHGHHHHH!"**

terikan pilu langsung saja dia keluarkan saat baru menyadari bahwa tangan kannya telah buntung.

 **brukkk**

Valir terduduk sambil memegang bahu kanannya yang terasa berdentut nyeri dan terus saja mengeluarkan darah segar.

 **"Si-sial,.. ughhh! a-apa yang terjadi?!"**

 **Tap Tap Tap**

suara langkah kaki mengalihkan pandangan Valir untuk bisa melirik kebelakang. matanya menyipit saat tidak bisa melihat siapa sosok yang berdiri disana karena bagian dada hingga wajah, tertutup oleh bayangan.

"si-siapa ka-"

 _ **Dhuakkk**_

 **"Choughh!"**

Valir tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya saat sebuah tendangan membuat matanya melotot dan mulutnya langsung saja memuntahkan darah.

 _ **brakkkk brakkk sretttttt**_

tubuhnya beberapa kali terpelanting kebelakang dan terseret hingga berhenti cukup jauh dari sosok tersebut.

 **"U-Ughhh!"** sumpah demi apapun, itu adalah tendangan paling menyakitkan yang pernah diarasakan selama dia hidup. dia yakin, saat ini dadanya pasti telah hancur akibat tendangan tersebut.

"menyedihkan!"

walau sudah diambang kesadaran, namun Valir masih bisa mendengar ucapan yang dia yakini sebagai pelaku dari tendangan tadi. dalam keadaan tengkurap, dengan susah payah dia mencoba untuk mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan makhluk yang berani menyerangnya.

untuk sesaat, pandanganya sedikit mengabur. tapi lama-kelamaan, akhirnya dia bisa melihat seperti apa bentuk dari sosok tersebut.

sepasang mata emas menyala, menyambut penglihatannya dan membuat kedua mata Valir melebar sempurna.

 **"ka-kau!"** tidak ada ekspresi lain yang mampu dia tunjukan selain rasa terkejut yang teramat sangat.

saat ini di hadapannya, telah berdiri dengan gagah sang pemeran utama kita dengan adanya Ichigo yang sepertinya telah pingsan berada di bahu kanannya. sepasang mata emas miliknya, menatap tajam sosok Valir yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata melotot.

dengan pelan, Naruto berjalan mendekati Valir dengan eskpresi yang begitu dingin hingga menjanjikan rasa sakit tiada tara bagi siapa saja yang berani macam-macam padanya.

tidak lama, Naruto lalu berhenti satu meter dari tempat Valir berada. melihat hal itu, tak kala membuat tubuh Valir bergetar ketakutan saat merasakan hawa gelap paling mencekam dari diri Naruto. namun karena ego yang melekat pada dirinya, membuat Valir lupa akan fakta yang ada.

 **"ku-kurang ajar! beraninya kau melakukan hal ini padaku,.. Ughh!"** darah kembali dia muntahkan saat berusaha untuk berbicara. tapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan keinginannya untuk melanjutkan ucapan. **"ka-kau akan menerima akibatnya!"**

 _ **CRASHHH**_

 **"ARGHHHHH!"**

entah apa yang terhadi, tiba-tiba saja tangan kiri Valir kembali terpotong tanpa sebab yang jelas. darah segar menyembur keluar dan semakin membasahi lantai yang sebelumnya telah penuh akan genangan darah.

 **"ughh!"** dirinya meringis kencang saat merasakan kedua tangannya telah tiada. walau susah, dia mencoba untuk membalikan badannya agar bisa bernafas dengan leluasa.

 **"hahh..hahh..hahh!"** nafas memburu dan pandangannya semakin mengabur.

 **"a-apa yang terjadi sebenar~"**

 _ **CRASHHHH!**_

 **"ARGHHHHH!"**

lagi-lagi Valir mengeluarkan teriakan pilu yang menjadi saksi betapa sakitnya hal yang dia rasakan. untuk kali ini, salah satu kakinya ikut terpotong masih dengan ketidak jelasan.

Naruto yang melihat semua itu, hanya menatap datar tanpa niatan untuk membantu atau menolong makhluk yang ada di hadapannya.

"aku memang menyukai hiburan..."

 _ **CRASHHH! CRASHHH!**_

 **"ARGHHHH!"**

"... tapi tidak dengan hal menjijikan"

lengkap sudah! semua alat penggerak yang ada di tubuh Valir, telah terputus tanpa sebab yang lagi-lagi tidak jelas.

 _ **Tap Tap Tap**_

Valir melirkan matanya sayu kesamping hanya untuk melihat Naruto yang semakin mendekat padanya.

 **"a-ampuni a-aku..choughh!"** akhir yang sungguh menyedihkan, dimana sejak tadi dialah yang selalu tertawa, sekarang malah meminta pengampunan dengan tubuh yang sudah terlanjut cacat.

Naruto berhenti beberapa senti dari tempat Valir berbaring. matanya tajam, sangat tajam, bahkan mampu membuat makhluk jadi-jadian itu hanya mampu bergetar pelan dengan darah yang terus mengeluar dari tubuh yang buntung, hingga mulutnya.

"hohh" sebuah gumaman tanpa arti yang jelas, dikeluarkan oleh pemeran utama kita.

 _ **Grebbb**_

namun matanya sedikit melirik kebawa saat sesuatu tiba- tiba menggenggam salah satu kakinya.

"to-tolong..."

seoanggak tubuh tidak berbusana dengan banyaknya luka di beberapa bagian tubuh, mengeluarkan suara gelap penuh kebencian.

"to-tolong,... bunuh dia!" dengan sayu, wanita itu kembali berbicara untuk mengutarakan keinginannya dan membuat genggaman tangannya di kaki Naruto terlepas. ini adalah kejadian langkah, dimana tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa masih bisa mengutarakan keinginannya karena adanya perasaan kuat dari sang pemilik tubuh.

mata Naruto seketika menggelap mendengar hal itu. lalu jawaban datarpun dia lontarkan...

"dengan senang hati!"

langkah pelan dengan suara pijakan yang begitu menggemah, membuat Valir yang sudah tidak berdaya bergetar hebat.

 **"a-ampuni aku!"** walau dengan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, Valir masih mencoba memohon ampun kepada Naruto yang terus saja berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"ada dua hal yang paling aku benci di dunia ini. yang pertama...

 _ **BRAKKKKK BLARRRRR**_

 **"ARGHHHH!"**

lantai ruangan seketika pecah dan menimbulkan kawah yang lumayan dalam saat kaki Naruto menginjak keras jidat Valir yang masih dalam keadaan terlentang.

"... adalah rasa bosan..."

terlihat dengan sangat jelas, dahi Valir telah mengalami cedera parah yang membuatnya masuk kedalam dengan banyaknya darah yang terus saja mengeluar dari sana.

 **"to-tolongg..choughh...a-ampun!"**

tanpa punya rasa belas kasihan, Naruto kembali mengangkat kaki kanannya keatas yang menjadi media penyiksaan untuk Valir.

"bunuhhh!"

"bunuhhh!"

"bunuh dia!"

tatapan Naruto berkilat tajam saat berbagai macam suara yang dapat didengar oleh telinga miliknya. dia asumsikan, semua suara itu adalah arwah penasaran dari semua nyawa yang telah direnggut oleh manusia jadi-jadian ini.

"dan yang kedua..."

"BUNUHH KEPARA ITUU!"

 _ **BRAKKKKK CRASHHHH BLARRRRRR**_

"... menyiksa wanita!"

".."

tidak ada lagi suara teriakan kesakitan, yang ada hanyalah keheningan dari mulut yang tidak dapat lagi untuk mengeluarkan suara.

sungguh, entah sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali Naruto merasakan yang namanya amarah. lihat saja, organ yang selama ini menjadi pusat penggerak bagi seluruh tubuh kita, telah hancur dan berceceran dimana-mana bahkan sampai mengotori jubah hitam milik Naruto.

bangunan yang sebelumnya tampak kokoh dan kuat, sekarang telah mengalami kerusakan parah mulai dari lantainnya yang hancur tidak karuan dan dipenuhi oleh genangan darah, serta dinding dan tiang yang sudah retak dan hendak roboh.

sang pelaku yang melakukan semua itu, hanya menatap kosong tanpa ada berasaan jijik maupun bersalah sama sekali.

"te-trima kasih"

"terima kasihh!"

"terima kasih!"

bibir itu sedikit terangkat saat kembali mendengar suara penuh akan kelegahan yang menggemah di dalam kepalanya.

sedikit melirik kebelakang, mata emasnya dapat melihat banyaknya arwah-arwah gentayangan yang berbaris dibelakangnya lalu secara serempak mereka semua menunduk hormat kepada Naruto. setelah itu, merekapun terbang menuju angkasa, menembus atap dan hilang dalam kedamaian.

namun sesaat sebelum itu, dia masih dapat mendengar suara lain yang membuatnya sedikit bingung untuk menanggapinya.

'hmmm? menjadi pengasu, kah?'

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap seonggak tubuh kecil yang sejak tadi berada di atas bahu kirinya. oke... sebelumnya dia harus menarik pendapatnya yang sebelumnya mengira bahwa gadis tadi adalah bocah yang paling menarik perhatiannya. namun ternyata, bocah bernama Ichigo ini jauh lebih menarik perhatiannya.

menyadari sesuatu, dirinya juga sedikit melirik sedikit agak jauh ke samping lebih tepatnya kearah teras pintu masuk, untuk melihat adanya tubuh lain yang nampak pingsan dengan adanya cairan aneh berwarna hijau yang keluar dari mulutnya.

'huhh... ini pasti akan merepotkan'

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **:** **NARUTO DAN SEMUA KARAKTER DALAM CERITA, BUKANLAH KEPUNYAAN SAYA. (KECUALI KARAKTER OOC).**

 **.**

 **WARNING:**

 **SMART NARU! GOOD LUCKE NARU! OOCC!**

 **PAIRING : XXXXX** **[RAHASIA]** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER** **4.** **[Kaisar Surga]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dewa_

merupakan perwujudan dari imajinasi manusia yang bertujuan untuk mempercayai adanya hal-hal yang patut untuk disembah. semua itu berawal dari munculnya perasaan takut dari diri manusia, sehingga mendorong mereka untuk mencari perlindungan kepada hal yang melebihi eksitensi mereka sendiri. mengikuti perasaan naluria, akhirnya sebuah kepercayaanpun muncul untuk menyembah makhluk yang sebenarnya hanyalah hasil dari khayalan makhluk fana tersebut.

sering berjalannya waktu, kepercayaan tersebut mulai berkembang dan memiliki pengikut yang selalu bertambah dari waktu kewaktu. lalu pada suatu saat, akhirnya alam menjawab kepercayaan mereka!

secara bertahap, sebuah eksitensi yang berada diluar kehendak sang ilahi, mulai tercipta satu demi satu untuk mewujutkan keinginan dari manusia. pada awalnya, kepercayaan itu ada hanya untuk menunjang perasaan takut yang mereka miliki, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, berbagai macam perasaan lain timbul dari dalam diri manusia. rasa iri, dengki, dan dendam mulai berkembang secara signifikan di kalangan masyarakat. lalu secara ajaib, alam kembali menjawabnya dan menciptakan makhluk yang sesuai dengan apa yang mereka inginkan.

dari situlah, kita semua bisa mengenal adanya berbagai macam Dewa yang menjadi primadona bagi kepercayaan di zaman kuno. tapi walau seperti itu, sebenarnya sampai sekarang kepercayaan mereka hanya sebatas bantuan abstrak yang tidak bisa dibuktikan secara nyata, sehingga membuat berbagai macam kepercayaan tersebut secara perlahan mulai menghilang. namun, ada beberapa kepercayaan yang masih sanggup bertahan, tumbuh, dan berkembang jauh melebihi manusia itu sendiri! kejadian itu tidak lepas dari mereka yang selalu menimbulkan bencana saat para pengikutnya tidak melakukan pemujaan untuk dirinya, sehingga hal itu dapat membuat keperecayaan terhadap mereka meningkat pesat.

walau kita mengetahui bahwa eksitensi itu tercipta dari Imajinasi manusia, namun kenyataan menyatakan bahwa derajat makhluk astral tersebut jauh lebih tinggi dari penciptanya itu sendiri. manusia dipandang rendah, hina, dan hanya dianggap sebagai wadah untuk meningkatkan kekuatan mereka.

sebenarnya itu wajar jika kita melihat dari apa sebenarnya mereka berasal, yaitu...

 _rasa takut manusia!_

tapi jika dipikirkan lagi, maka kita pasti akan menyadari bahwa seharusnya manusialah yang memiliki derajat lebih tinggi disini. walau bagaiamanpun juga, para Dewa hanyalah mkhluk yang tercipta dari imajinasi manusia. namun sayang, semua kenyataan itu tidak disadari oleh manusia dan pada akhirnya... sampai sekarang mereka hanya dijadikan susu perah bagi kaum Supranatural.

.

.

.

dunia yang terlihat begitu subur dengan rerumputan luas, gunung tinggi menjulang, dan angin semi yang menerpa diri. bisa dibilang, mungkin inilah keindahan alam yang sesungguhnya.

"hahahahah... hiburan yang cukup menarik! aku tidak menyangka Sekiryuutei bisa mendapat kekuatan dari hal seperti itu!" nada sombong disertai tawa yang penuh akan kearoganan, dikeluarkan oleh satu-satunya sosok yang ada dalam dunia tersebut.

sosok itu tampak masih muda dengan kisaran umur antara 25-27 tahun, memiliki gaya rambut potong samping, mengenakan kacamata hitam bundar, kaos aloha, dan berlian disekitar lehernya.. dia terlihat sedang asik meminum secangkir teh sambil menonton sebuah siaran Live dari layar hologram nyata yang tertampang di hadapannya. sebagai dudukan, dia mempunyai sebuah Kursi yang nampak terbuat dari emas murni dan beberapa berlian dengan gaya arstiketur khas India kuno.

terlihat saat ini dirinya serta seluruh benda yang ada di situ, sedang melayang jauh di angkasa. sepertinya, dia sedang begitu menikmati pertunjukan yang tertera dalam layar hologram miliknya.

 _ **Slashhhhhh**_

namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah pusaran dimensi muncul dibelakang tempatnya bersantai, dan tentu saja hal itu sedikit membuat fokus dari sosok tersebut teralihkan. melirik kebelakang, dirinya dapat melihat seorang pria keluar dari dalam pusaran dimensi tersebut dan ikut melayang sejajar dengan dirinya.

seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan gaya ekor kuda, serta memakai setelah jubah hitam berpola awan merah, sedang menatapnya datar dengan pola mata aneh yang belum perna dirinya lihat.

"hohoho... ada tamu rupanya!" setelah mengatakan itu, kursi yang menjadi tempat bernaungnya berputar pelan untuk mengahadap sosok yang sudah mengganggu kesenangannya.

kedua mata berbeda warna saling bertemu. yang satu dengan pandangan datar biasa, dan satunya lagi dengan pandangan tertarik dan senyuman seimpul.

"hohhh? apa yang membuatmu bisa datang kemari?" pertanyan itu dilontarkan oleh tuan dari tanah ini.

" **[Heavenly Emperor],** **[Emperor of Heaven]** , dan **[God of Heaven]** _Sakra_... apakah itu be~"

 _ **BLASTTTTTTT**_

 _ **SHINGGGGG**_

 _ **BLARRRRRRR**_

bagai sebuah mimpi, dalam hitungan detik gunung yang sebelumnya memiliki ukuran dan tinggi mencapai ribuan meter, kini telah hancur dan rata dengan tanah.

gila memang jika kita melihat sebuah beam penghancur dengan ukuran yang tidak masuk akal keluar dari jari telunjuk Sakra dan melibas apa saja yang dilewatinya. terlihat dengan sangat jelas, lintasan kawah berdiameter ratusan meter tercipta memanjang lurus hingga ke arah daratan tandus yang sebelumnya adalah tempat bernaung bagi sebuah gunung.

 _ **Syurpppp**_

"ahhhhh..."

seteguk teh membuat tenggorokan dari sang Kaisar Surga itu menjadi segar kembali karena sebelumnya telah dicemari oleh debu yang memenuhi hampir semua wilayah yang ada dalam jangkauan lasernya.

"berani mengabaikan pertanyaanku, tentu saja kematian adalah hukuman yang pantas untuknya" ucapnya tenang tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

begitulah sifat dari makhluk yang bernama Dewa, sedikit saja tidak di hormati, maka kematian adalah hal yang mutlak bagi siapa saja yang dia anggap memiliki derajat lebih rendah.

matanya lalu kembali melihat semua dampak mengerikan dari hasil beam penghancur miliknya.

"hmm? sepertinya aku sedikit berlebihan" ucapan yang sangat bertentangan dengan nada tenangnya.

tapi tidak lama, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang melayang berhamburan cukup jauh dari hadapannya.

'apa itu?' menajamkan penglihatannya, seketika raut wajah Sakra mengkerut saat melihat puluhan kertas yang sebelumnya berhamburan, kini secara perlahan mulai menyatu dan membentuk sebuah tubuh.

Sakra cukup melongo melihat hal tidak masuk akal tersebut.

"hohohoo... ini sungguh menarik" ucapnya disertai senyum yang memanjang hingga hampir menyentuh daun telinga.

 _ **SHINGGGGG**_

kilauan menyilaukan terpancar dari area sekitar Sakra, dan dalam sekejap semua perabotan yang sedari tadi menemani waktu santainya, telah hilang satu persatu hingga hanya menyisakan Sakra yang sedang melayang dalam posisi duduk bersila di udara.

"aku cukup terkesan! apa yang kau lakukan bocah? bagaimana bisa kau menyatukan tubuh yang sebelumnya telah hancur?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dia lontarkan untuk mengutarakan semua hal yang sedang membuat bingung otaknya.

seharusnya, menyatukan tubuh yang telah hancur adalah hal yang paling mustahil bahkan bagi makhluk sekelas dirinya. tapi kemustahilan itu telah hilang dengan bukti nyata yang terpampang di depan matanya sendiri.

pemuda yang sebelumnya terkena libasan laser milik Sakra, sekarang sedang melayang santai dan menatap datar Dewa perang tersebut. tidak ada yang tau apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, ekpresi wajahnya dapat menyembunyikan semua hal yang mungkin dapat kalian semua sadari. dan hal itu juga berlaku bagi Sakra! dia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca ekpresi pemuda ini.

"masih tidak mau menjawab yahh?"

 _ **JEDARRRR**_

entah dari mana datanganya, tiba-tiba saja bunyi sambaran petir menggelegar dan menyambar tangan kanan Sakra yang terancung kesamping. lalu dalam sekejap, sebuah tombak petir berwarna kuning telah berada dalam genggamannya.

"walau ini tidak sekuat petir milik si tua bangka cabul itu, tapi kekuatannya sudah cukup untuk meratakan sebuah kota dalam sekejap. selain itu, petir ini juga akan menghancurkan sel dalam tubuhmu hingga ketitik dimana sel-sel tersebut akan musnah dalam ketidak adaan..."

sedikit menjeda ucapannya, Sakra lalu kembali melanjutkan.

"...kita lihat, apakah kau masih bisa bertahan dari serangan ini"

 _ **SHINGGGGG JEDARRRR**_

bunyi gear sebuah mesin jet disertai sambaran petir yang begitu memekakan telinga, dikeluarkan oleh tombak petir milik Sakra. kecepatannya sungguh fantastis, bahkan hanya dalam hitungan 0.5 detik...

 _ **BLARRRRRR JEDARRRRR**_

... serangan tersebut berhasil mengenai target.

bunyi ledakan dan sambaran petir, menghiasi seluruh tempat itu hingga membuat area dalam radius puluhan kilo meter hancur berantakan. bahkan Sakra sendiri harus menciptakan pertahanan untuk bisa terhindar dari dampak serangan maha dahsyat tersebut.

detik demi detik berlalu, akhirnya fenomena mengerikan itu telah berakhir. asap mengepul hebat, dan kehancuran dapat dengan sangat jelas terlihat. gunung dan pohon yang belumnya menjadi penyangga bagi dunia itu, kini telah hilang dan hanya menyisahkan sebuah kawah dengan luas ribuan meter, dan kedalaman yang tidak dapat dijangkau oleh mata.

kalau tingkat keruskaannya saja bisa sampai seperti itu, maka sudah jelas target yang menjadi sasarannya pastilah telah musnah! mungkin itulah yang kalian pikirkan bukan?

namun sayang, sang empuhnya tidaklah berpikir demikian!

ekpresinya mengeras dan pandangan matanya menajam saat dirinya dapat kembali melihat ribuan kertas yang berterbangan, secara perlahan mulai kembali menyatu membentuk sosok yang sempat menjadi target serangannya tadi.

pemuda itu. yahh... pemuda itu masih dalam posisi sebelumnya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekpresi padahal telah terkena serangan yang mampu membuat kota sebesar Kyoto akan hilang dalam sekejap.

'tidak berguna, yah? apakah ini yang dinamakan sebagai makhluk abadi?' itulah yang sempat dipikirkan oleh Sakra untuk saat ini. namun dirinya kembali teringat, bahwasanya tidak ada yang namanya keabadian sempurna dalam diri makhluk yang mampu bernafas.

"jika serangan jarak jauh tidak berhasil, lalu bagaimana dengan..."

 _ **Shingggg**_

 _ **Crashhhhh**_

"...serangan jarak dekat!"

"...?"

tidak ada suara, bahkan suara jeritanpun tidak bisa di dengar oleh Sakra. matanya menyipit tajam saat melihat tatapan datar dengan pola mata yang sangat aneh, menatapnya dingin seakan serangan yang dia lakukan bukanlah apa-apa. jarak yang mereka miliki sangatlah dekat, bahkan hnaya beberapa senti.

merasa aneh, matanya lalu menatap kebawah untuk melihat sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. dan kali ini, dirinya dibuat sangat terkejut dengan kenyataan yang ada.

sungguh, Sakra benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai hal ini! bagaimana mungkin tubuh yang telah tertembus oleh tangan kanan miliknya, sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan setetspun darah dan hanya terlihat seperti kumpulan kertas yang disobek.

dengan cepat, dia menarik tangannya kembali dan mundur beberapa meter kebelakang. tidak ada lagi ekspresi tenang maupun arogan dalam wajahnya, yang ada hanyalah tatapan tajam dan rasa penasaran yang teramat sangat. apa lagi saat dirinya kembali melihat lobang yang dia hasilkan, dengan cepat kembali menutup seperti sedia kala.

'regenerasi yang luar biasa, bahkan dengan hancurnya semua sel yang ada, sama sekali tidak menghambat regenerasi yang dia miliki.' pikir Sakra sambil terus meneliti semua keanehan yang dia rasakan.

'ditambah lagi, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki energi kehidupan, pembuluh darah, maupun organ dalam. apakah ini ilusi?'

mencoba untuk merasakan jika adanya kejanggalan sirkulasi mana, namun hasilnya nihil. dia tidak menemukan apa-apa yang mungkin saja menjadi jawaban dari semua pertanyaan.

'cihh... ini membingungkan!' pikirnya.

"kau sungguh menarik bocah, aku belum pernah melihat kemampuan seperti itu sebelumnya. apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan sehingga berani menemuiku?" pertanyaan itu sepertinya berhasil mendapat respon dari pemuda tersebut.

"tidak ada, aku hanya diberi tugas untuk menemukan lokasi keberadaanmu"

ucapan yang penuh akan aksen kedataran, seketika membuat kening Sakra semakin mengkerut. sudah cukup! semua penghinaan ini sungguh menginjak harga diri sisi keDewaannya.

"selama aku hidup, belum pernah ada yang berani mempermainkanku seperti ini, bahkan untuk Dewa penghancur sekalipun!"

kali ini nada tajam dikeluarkan oleh Sakra bersamaan dengan mengeluarnya energi merah dari dalam tubuhnya.

 _ **GRUUUUUU**_

energi itu terus mengeluar hingga membuat daratan bergetar pelan dan beberapa kerikil secara ajaib naik keatas untuk melawan gaya grafitasi.

mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas, seringaian Iblis dia kelurkan dan berbicara...

"jika serangan biasa tidak mampan padamu, maka akan aku berikan yang jauh lebih besar dari yang tadi!"

 _ **JEDARRRRR**_

seketika petir raksasa kembali menyambar hingga membuat daratan tersebut berdengung.

 _ **GROARRRRR**_

dan sesaat kemudian, raungan keras terdengar hingga memaksa mata pemuda itu untuk menengok keatas hanya untuk melihat petir merah yang mengambil bentuk seekor Naga beserta raungannya.

"Nostalgia, kah?"

bukannya takut, sosok itu malah menyunggingkan senyum simpul tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari atas, dan tentu saja hal itu semakin membuat sang Kaisar Surga tergulut emosinya.

"lenyaplah dalam lautan petir..."

 _ **L**_ _ **ightning Dragon God**_

 _ **[KIRIN]**_

bersamaan dengan itu, Sakra menarik tangannya kebawah dann...

 _ **Cittt cittt citttt BLARRRRRRR**_

ledakan maha dahsyat kembali terjadi di udara hingga membuat bulatan petir merah raksasa yang menyambar segala hal yang ada dalam sekelilingnya. sungguh serangan yang sangat mengerikan, lihat saja seluruh dunia dari dimensi itu telah hilang dan hanya menyisahkan ruang kosong berwarna putih.

*888*46"

dengan senyum kemenangan, Sakra melayang angkuh di udara masih dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada. mungkin kalian akan bertanya, bukankah serangan itu akan percuma saja mengingat bahwa lawannya saat ini adalah seorang edo tensei? memang benar serangan itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada tubuh edotensei karena akan terus beregenerasi. namun, bagimana jika serangan tersebut terus terjadi secara _real time_ tanpa henti selama berjam-jam?

itulah yang saat ini dilakukan oleh Sakra. terlihat dengan jelas, bulatan petir raksasa itu masih saja menyambar dan mengurung targetnya kedalam siksaan yang tidak akan berhenti selama berjam-jam. jika kita melihat kedalamnya, maka kita dapat menemukan tubuh edo tensei itu terus saja di koyak tanpa diberi kesempatna untuk beregenerasi.

Sakra tidaklah bodoh seperti yang kalian kira. dia tau serangan biasa tidak akan berpengaruh pada lawannya kali ini, karen itulah dia membuat inisiatif untuk melakukan serangan yang akan terus merusak hingga pada batas yang sudah ditentukan, dan sepertinya hal itu berhasil.

"aku tidak tau trik apa yang kau gunakan, tapi semua akan percuma jika tubuhmu tidak diberi kesempatan untuk beregenerasi" ucap Sakra

akan tetapi ... sepertinya dia sedikit salah perhitungan!

 _ **DHUMMMMMM**_

Sakra sedikit tersentak saat melihat serangannya tiba-tiba meledak dan menimbulkan kepulan asap yang begitu tebal hingga menutup area pandangannya.

"apa yang~"

pertanyaan yang hendak dia sampaikan, tercekat di tengah jalan ketika ia dapat melihat adanya sesosok makhluk astral dengan ukuran yang luar biasa besar melayang cukup jauh dari hadapannya.

tinggi dari makhluk itu mencapai lebih dari 200 meter, berwarna merah transparan, memiliki enam pasang sayap gagak, dua buah tanduk yang menghiasi wajahnya, memakai pakaian khas zaman perang edo, dan jangan lupa dua buah pedang dengan bentuk menyerupai DNA berwarna hitam pekat berada di kedua tangannya.

jauh di atas atau lebih tepatnya di dalam dahi makhkuk astral tersebut, terdapat sosok pemuda bermata aneh. dia terlihat melayang dan nampak menjadi pusat dari sosok raksasa tersebut.

mengangkat tangannya, mata itu menatap tertarik kesana saat merasakan kekuatan yang sangat jauh berbeda saat diriny masih hidup dulu.

"besar sekali, aku tidak menyangka dia mencampurkan gen Juubi kedalam tubuh buatan ini" gumamnya kagum, walau ditutupi oleh ekpresi datar miliknya.

"hohhh..?" walau sempat terkejut, kali ini Sakra malah kembali menyeringai senang melihat hal yang baru saja terjadi di hadapannya.

'khukhu... luar biasa! dari auranya saja, dapat membuatku merinding!'

kalau tidak salah, terakhir kali dirinya merasakan yang namanya nikmat pertarungan adalah saat melawan Ashura dulu. namun setelah itu, tidak ada lagi hal yang dapat menarik perhatiannya selain para Dewa superior dan tiga eksitensi Dewa Naga. tapi sekarang, dirinya kembali dihadapkan dengan sosok misterius dengan kemampuan dan energi yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. namun tiba-tiba...

Deggg

'tunggu dulu! sepertinya aku mengenal jenis energi ini?!' batinnya mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu.

'tidak salah lagi, ini adalah jenis energi yang sama dengan milik 'Nya'!'

 _ **SHINHGGGG**_

Fokus Sakra teralihkan saat sebuah cahaya terang berwarna merah terpancar dari sosok astral tersebut, lalu secara perlahan sosok itu mulai mengecil dan kembali kebentuk semula, yaitu pemuda yang sejak tadi mengganggu aktifitas sang Dewa perang.

"sudah kubilang, kedatanganku kesini hanya untuk memeuhi permintaan seseorang. dan sepertinya, kau sudah mengenalnya?"

pernyataan disertai dengan pertanyaan itu membuat wajah Sakra mengeras. timbul sebuah rasa kesal di dalam hatinya saat mengetahui siapa 'sosok' yang dimaksud oleh pemuda ini.

"hahhhh..." tapi pada akhirnya, Indra hanya menghela napas lelah.

"cihh... jadi si bangsat itu sudah mulai bergerak yah?" dia menutup mata dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "kalau benar seperti itu, maka tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan. jadi, apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh si kepala duren itu?"

cara bicara dan intonasinya, jelas bahwa Sakra telah membuang jauh sikap arogan dan ketamakannya. walau bagaimanapun juga, dia bukanlah makhluk yang bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui dimana batas kekuatannya. buktinya, dia sendiri sadar bahwa kekuatan yang dia miliki saat ini bahkan belum mampu untuk menyamai tiga Dewa utama dalam mitologi Hindu-Budha ataupun ke tiga Dewa Naga. apalagi dengan sosok yang di sebutkan oleh pemuda ini, menmabah rasa sadar bahwa betapa kecilnya makhkuk yang katanya masuk dalam jajaran Top sepuluh dari makhluk paling Superior dalam Sejarah.

"bagimu yang baru mengenalnya, mungkin kau tidak akan mengetahui bagaimana sifat dari si bodoh itu. tapi mungkin kau bisa membayangkan akan adanya panggung permainan yang dimana tempat dan bidaknya adalah... seluruh dunia dan makhluk yang ada di dalamnya"

salah satu alis Sakra sedikit terangkat yang menandakan bahwa dirinya cukup tertarik dengan pembahasan ini.

"hohhh.. dari ucapanmu, sepertinya dia mengalami rasa kebosanan yang jauh lebih parah dari diriku ini. yahh, hal itu memang sangat wajar jika mengingat seberapa tidak masuk akal kekuatan yang dia miliki itu. harusnya makhkuk seperti dia tidak seharusnya ada di dunia ini, kau tau!" ucapnya lelah.

"dan juga, apakah kau salah satu dari orang terdekatnya? tapi lupakan, aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu! yang lebih penting, sebenarnya makhluk apakah kalian ini?"

seperti tadi, pemuda tersebut hanya diam saat ditanyai soal identitas mereka. karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, akhirnya Sakrapun menyerah.

"terseralah! aku harap, panggung hiburan yang kau maksud itu, bisa juga membuatku terhibur"

bersamaan dengan ucapan Sakra, pemuda tersebutpun hilang ditelan oleh pusaran dimensi meninggalkan Sakra yang hanya terdiam sambil menatap datar tempat berdirinya pemuda tadi.

'panggung permainan yah? untuk eksitensi sekelas dirinya, aku rasa itu adalah cara yang wajar untuk mencari hiburan. yahh, walaupun hal tersebut bisa saja menimbulkan kehancuran'

tanganya terangkat, dan berhenti saat menyentuh dadanya sendiri. 'huhh.. aku tidak menyangka, satu pukulannya bisa membuat luka yang tidak pernah bisa sembuh.. dasar sial!' batin Sakra dengan senyum mirisnya.

jika dilihat sekilas, tidak ada apa-apa di dada bidang sang Dewa. tapi jika kita melihat lebih teliti, maka kita bisa menemukan adanya cekungan dalam di bagian dada atasnya.

dia tidak akan pernah melupakannya! sosok yang mampu membuat makhluk sekelas dirinya bertekuk lutut hanya dengan satu pukulan. sungguh, kejadian yang tidak akan pernah bisa diterima oleh akal sehat!

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **T~B~C**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **...? halo, bagaimana kabar kalian? semoga saja baik yahh...**_

 _ **hummm? apa yah? mungkin saya hanya ingin mengucapkan maaf karena sangat terlambat dalam masalah update. jujur saja, saya sedang tidak mud untuk mengetik.**_

 _ **jangn tanyakan kenapa, seorang author pasti tau apa alasannya! salah satu yang paling susah dalam menulis fic adalah, penggambaran suasana, pertarungan, ekspresi, dan menggunakan kata yang baku dan sesuai dengan keadaan. itu adalah hal tersulit yang kadang membuat kita jenuh.**_

 _ **sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena terlambat untuk update. kalau ada kesalahan, mohon dimaklumi karena saya menulis apa adanya saja.**_

 _ **untuk pertanyaan dan saran, saya sudah baca dan akan saya pertimbangkan. pertanyaan akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu.**_

 _ **saya kira itu saja.. saya usahakan akan update secepatnya. tapi jangan terlalu berharap, karena mengetik itu capek, memakan waktu, dan yang terpenting... tidak di bayar!**_

 _ **sampai jumpa lagi!**_


End file.
